After The Divide
by KTarra
Summary: Just a little idea that came to me after FINALLY seeing The Broca Divide. Please R&R. I have finally got the epilogue done and posted! Enjoy!
1. After the Divide Chpt 1

After the Divide

By: Heather

There may or may not be spoilers in this. I guess you can call this AU since in my little twisted corner of the universe Jack didn't say no when Sam tried to seduce him in The Broca Divide. This picks up several weeks after the events in that episode. It's definitely a Sam/Jack story. If you don't like Sam and Jack LEAVE NOW!

Sam Carter woke up with a start and ran to her bathroom. She made it just in time before the contents of her stomach were on her bathroom floor. She sat there for a few minutes emptying her stomach.

"Ughh. That is just so gross." Sam said to herself before kind of chuckling to herself. She was kind of amused by the fact that she who had seen things that would make most people cringe was grossed out by throwing up in her toilet. She quickly rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth. something I ate must not have agreed with me she thought to herself. She quickly glanced at her clock by her bed. 430am. Damn. It's early. Guess I'll go ahead and go on into the base.

Sam quickly showered and dressed. As an afterthought she grabbed a couple of packs of crackers from her kitchen as she headed out the door. The drive to the base was uneventful and she soon found herself in her lab unloading her purse, briefcase and coat. It had been cold that morning and according to the weather wasn't going to get any warmer. She booted up her computer and decided she would go down and get her some coffee. She then remembered that the mess hall had begun serving this flavored coffee that she didn't really like. Daniel! she thought. He always has the good stuff in his office! She made her way to his office to raid his coffee stash. To her surprise the light in his office was on when she got there.

"Daniel, you're in early today." She said standing in his doorway.

"Huh, what? Early? Is it morning?" Daniel asked looking up from his computer. He strained his computer weary eyes to see her, and blinking several times as Sam turned on all his office lights.

Sam just shook her head and smiled. "Yes, Daniel it's 530 in the morning. Did you not go home last night?"

"Um, no. I didn't. I got caught up in some research." He said straightening his desk and looking for his glasses. "I suppose you're looking for some coffee?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Can't say as I blame you. The stuff the mess hall has been serving lately is just nasty." Daniel said going over to his coffee pot to pour Sam a cup. He had started a pot of coffee about an hour ago thinking he still had several hours before daylight.

Sam for her part had taken a seat by his desk. Although she hadn't really known Daniel all that long she was really fond of him. He had this way about him that made you want to mother him. He really was just too cute. But that's all it was. Daniel was quickly becoming like a brother to her. Someone she could talk to when she needed another opinion. Now the Colonel was another matter entirely. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She really didn't want to think about him right now. They were still trying to get back on track after the whole Land of Light events. Gen Hammond and Dr. Frasier had decided that what they didn't have first hand knowledge of would be left alone. So far it had not even been mentioned to Daniel and Teal'c. She and the Colonel….

"Sam!"

"Huh? I'm sorry. What?"

"Do you want anything in your coffee?"

"No. I'm sorry, Daniel. I was thinking."

"I'll say. Must be pretty important. You were pretty spaced out there. Whatcha thinking about?"

"It's not really important."

"If you say so. So why are you here so early this morning?"

"Oh, I woke up about an hour and a half ago and decided I might as well go ahead and come on into work. What research are you doing?"

"I'm still studying the Minoan culture we found in the Land of Light. SG11 is going back there to do some research and cataloguing of information. I was going to ask Gen Hammond if I could go with them."

"Ahh."

"Speaking of the Land of Light, you never told us what happened to you and Jack. Nobody could find either of you before Teal'c and I left."

"Well would you look at the time. I gotta get going. See you later, Daniel. Oh, I'll bring your coffee cup back later." With that she quickly left his office.

Daniel watched her leave. He must have hit a nerve. He had tried to question Jack about it yesterday and got pretty much the same response. I guess they'll tell us eventually, then again maybe not.

Meanwhile the aforementioned Col. Jack O'Neill was just getting into his office. They had a briefing at 1030 this morning and were scheduled to be off world at 1200 hours. He had a few things that had to be done. Namely paperwork that had to be done. The General had been very specific that he expected several of Jacks reports on his desk before he left Earth. Jack hated paperwork. He spent most of his time trying to get out of doing it. Yet he always seemed to end up doing it at some point. He knew he had to get it done or Gen Hammond was going have his six nailed to wall this time.

He booted up his comp and went in search of coffee. He knew Daniel always had the good stuff so he headed there before coming back to his office and tackling the mound of reports that needed to be done. He was well on his way to Daniels office when he nearly collided with his 2IC coming around the corner. He grabbed her shoulders stopping her before they could collide and spill hot coffee all over both of them.

"Whoa, look out there, Carter. It's too early to be moving that fast." He said reluctantly letting go of her shoulders.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I was not paying attention to where I was going."

"I can tell. So if you're not paying attention to where you're going, what are you paying attention to?"

"Reports and the mission briefing, sir."

"Ahh yes, those lovely reports. I'm off for coffee and then to tackle my backlog of reports. Rumor has it I actually have a desk under all that paperwork." He joked.

Sam smiled at his humor. He could make her smile even when she really didn't feel like smiling.

"Yes, sir. I heard that rumor. I hope you confirm that rumor, sir. I'll see you at the briefing, Colonel." Sam replied heading off to her office.

"See you then." Jack watched Sam head off to her office. She was occupying more and more of his thoughts these days. He wasn't in love with her. Atleast not yet. But he liked her. He liked her A LOT. It wouldn't take much for him to be in love with her. But given the events of last month with the virus from the Land of Light he doubted Sam was going to have much to do with him outside of work, regulations or not. He thought to himself. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he headed off for his coffee.

"Knock, Knock." Jack said as he entered Daniel's office.

"Hey, Jack. Looking for coffee?" Daniel said not looking up from his computer.

"Dannyboy, have you even left the base in the last few days?" Jack asked helping himself to the coffee on the table across from Daniel's Desk.

"Ah, No. I intended to go home last night but I got engrossed in my research." Daniel responded.

"Figures. Well you better get a little shut eye. We're offworld at noon and a mission briefing at 1030. Don't want to be tripping over you later." Jack quipped putting some sugar in his coffee.

"Ha ha, Jack. I'll be fine. Have you seen Sam this morning?" Daniel casually asked.

"Leave it alone, Daniel. We're fine. Don't go poking your nose into things, ok?"

"Alright, Jack. You guys just seem to be on eggshells around each other lately. Not good for the team, you know."

"I'm working on it. Just leave it at that." Jack said as he made his way out of Daniel's office. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Later, Jack."

1100 Briefing Room

Mission Briefing.

"In conclusion, this is really a standard recon. We'll be gone about four days. The ruins Daniel wants to see are about a day from the gate. We'll spend two days collecting soil samples and letting Daniel poke around and then return to the Gate and back home." Sam concluded.

"Do you concur, Colonel?" General Hammond inquired of his 2IC.

"Yes, sir. It's a walk in the park. We'll take a little walk in woods and be home in a few days."

"Very well, SG1 you have a go for PX5-745. Be ready to leave in an hour." Gen Hammond ordered.

A chorus of 'yes,sirs' sounded as SG1 headed to their locker room to get geared up and head out.

1200 hours Gate Room

"SG1, you have a go. We'll see you in four days." Gen Hammond said from the Control Room.

"Yes, sir." Col. O'Neill replied and turned to his team. "Well, campers, lets gets this little family outing underway." He finished motioning to Daniel to head on through the gate. Daniel headed through the gate followed by Sam, Teal'c and finally Col. O'Neill. They exited the gate in a lush field surrounded by forest on all sides.

"Trees, trees, and more trees. Doesn't the scenery ever change?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

"Actually Jack we figured the Ancients placed the Gates in open fields to lessed the damage that could be done by falling trees, landslides and the like." Daniel answered.

"You don't say." Jack responded, "Well, we are here for the next four days so lets get going. Which way, Carter?"

"10 clicks, North, northwest, sir."

"Let's head out. Carter, take point. Teal'c and I will bring up the rear."

"Yes, sir" the captain responded turning and heading off in the aforementioned direction.

Several hours later with still several hours to go, Daniel decided to chance a conversation with Sam.

"Hey, Sam. How's it going?"

"Fine. Daniel. Just trying to keep moving. We still have at least 3 more hours before we reach our destination and camp for the night."

"I just thought I would ask. You seemed a little tired earlier."

"I am a little tired, but its nothing to worry about." Sam replied. They lapsed back into silence and not much else was said until they reached their camp three hours later, just as it was getting dark. They quickly set about to setting up the perimeter, Col. O'Neill and Teal'c each walked part of perimeter while Sam and Daniel got the fire going and started unpacking their gear.

They ate quietly when Jack and Teal'c returned. The dynamic was off. Jack and Sam still did not have much to say to each other.

"Well, campers, lets call it a night. I'll take first watch, Carter, second, Daniel, then Teal'c." Jack said. The rest of the team nodded their agreement and turned in.

Jack couldn't help but notice how fast Carter fell asleep. She must be exhausted." He thought to himself. Jack decided there really wasn't anything he could do about and tried not to worry about it. The operative word being tried. This is going to be fun. he thought to himself and settled down to take the first watch.

The next morning when Jack awoke he noticed that Carter was already up and gone.

"Teal'c where did Carter go?"

"Good morning, O'Neill. She said she needed to take a walk. Something did not agree with her stomach. She went in that direction." Teal'c answered indicating the direction that the Captain had gone.

"Thanks, Teal'c. I'm gonna go check on her. Wake Danny-boy up and start breaking camp."

"It will be done, O'Neill."

"Thanks, Teal'c." Jack replied heading off after Sam.

Jack walked for some distance. He thought he heard water and sure enough came up a running stream and his errant Captain. He didn't want to startle her, so he slowed down and watched her for just a few minutes. He watched as she dipped a cloth in the stream and wiped her face and neck down with it. She didn't look like she felt well. If she wasn't feeling well, why didn't she say so. We could have postponed this trip. He thought.

He cleared his throat to alert her to his presence and walked out into her line of sight.

"Captain."

"Morning, sir."

"Everything alright, Captain?"

"Yes, sir. My stomach was just a little off this morning."

"You don't look like you feel all that well. You're sure you're ok?" Jack asked really sounding concerned.

"Really, sir. I'm fine. I'm sure it'll pass." Sam replied really trying to calm his concerns.

"You'll tell me if you continue to have problems?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be fine."

"Okie dokie, then, lets make our way back to camp and let Daniel go play with his rocks." They started back when Jack decided to broach the subject of last months events. "You know, Sam, we never have discussed it. We said we would, but we haven't. I'm not normally a talker but I think this is something we should talk about."

"Colonel, there really isn't much to talk about. We were under the influence of the virus. It would probably be best if we forgot it even happened. I know if we can't get back to the way we were before, Daniel is not going to give me any peace."

"Trying to talk to you, too, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure that's the way you want to handle it, Sam?" Jack asked trying hard to mask the disappointment in his voice. He was hoping for an entirely different answer from her, but if this was the way she wanted to handle it then he wasn't going to make it difficult for her.

"I think its best, sir."

"Then that's what we'll do. Now, Captain, I suggest we get back to camp before Daniel starts doing all kinds of speculating." He replied a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, sir." Sam responded heading in the direction of camp. She was also trying to keep from smiling over the antics of their resident archaeologist, who also fancied himself a counselor.

Meanwhile back at camp:

"DanielJackson, it is time to get moving." Teal'c stated.

"Huh, what?" Daniel responded not quite awake.

"It is time to break camp as O'Neill said."

"Where is Jack?" he asked looking around. "Where's Sam for that matter?"

"Captain Carter took a walk. She said to calm her stomach. O'Neill went to check on her."

Daniel looked like he wanted to say something more but decided against it. They went about cleaning up the camp site and were ready to move out when Col O'Neill and Captain Carter appeared from the woods.

"We are ready to leave, O'Neill."

"Then let's head out. Danny's got lots of rocks to play with today, and I'm sure Carter here just can't wait to get her soil samples." Jack said getting the rest of his gear together. Daniel kept looking from Sam to Jack and from Jack to Sam. He could tell something had changed but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Not sure if he should try to talk to either one of them right now, he settled for quiet observation of the pair.

The team quickly made their way to the ruins, where Jack and Teal'c watched Daniel become as excited as an only child on Christmas morning who has realized that all the gifts under the tree are for them alone. Sam for her part was efficiently going about getting her soil and air samples just a few hundred feet away. The remainder of the day was uneventful. Daniel collected several artifacts and took images of items he couldn't transport back to earth. He scurried around and started complaining when Jack has said that it was time to set up camp and called it a day.

"It's your turn to cook, Daniel." Jack said, turning to go collect Captain Carter and make camp.

Daniel had a rather perturbed look on his face but followed along anyways. They quickly made camp and Daniel prepared dinner. Nobody but Jack noticed that Sam really didn't eat anything and turned in early. Again she was asleep in no time.

Gotta make sure, Frasier gives her a good going over when we get back. Jack thought to himself.

The next morning Jack noticed that Sam had taken off again but he made no move to go after her. She returned fairly quickly and proceeded with getting her remaining tests and samples done.

"Daniel, how long do plan on taking to get your work done today.?" Jack asked.

"Well, I could really spend another week here, but I've really done as much as I can for the moment, without a few other references from my office and a full team of scientists."

"So then, I guess I would get no objections on returning early when Captain Carter is done with her tests?"

"Nope. The sooner we get back, the sooner I can hit Gen Hammond up for a team of archaeologists to come back here with me."

"Excellent. Carter, as soon as your done, we are heading back to the gate. So let me know when you're done."

"Yes, sir." Carter responded not looking up from her tests. She was afraid if she looked up she might pass out. She was feeling really nauseous and dizzy. She could hear Col O'Neill and Daniel talking in the background, but the pounding in her head and the turning of her stomach was quickly consuming her attention. So much so that she didn't hear the Colonel when he called to her again.

"Captain!" Colonel O'Neill called.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir…" Carter quickly passed out as she stood up and turned to see what the Colonel had needed. She had done so too quickly and as such passed out.

"Sam!" both Daniel and Jack said as they ran to where Sam lay on the ground.

Jack reached her first was checking for a pulse and was relieved to find it and that it was strong.

"Captain, can you hear me?" he calmly said to her. She didn't respond.

"Sam." Daniel tried.

"She's out cold, Daniel." Jack concluded.

"Well, don't you think we should get her back to the Gate and to the infirmary?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Ya think?" Jack responded sharply, "Teal'c find some trees small enough to make a litter to carry Capt Carter on. Daniel, start packing up the camp, but first make sure that her bedroll is laid out. I'm going to move her back to the camp. You will watch her while I help, Teal'c. Now let's get moving."

"I shall return shortly, O'Neill with the trees you require." Teal'c said heading off to the surrounding forest.

Daniel helped Jack get Sam back to camp. Sam never stirred.

Less than two hours later, they had broke camp and built a litter for Sam and were on their way back to the Gate. About 4 hours into their trek back, Sam started to stir.

"Oh, did someone get the number off that bus?" She asked grabbing her head. Jack and Teal'c carefully set her down. Jack came to kneel beside her.

"What happened, Captain?" He asked.

"I don't know, Colonel. I was really dizzy and nauseous. I guess I stood up too quickly. Where are we?" she asked noticing that her surrounding had changed.

"We are on our way back to the gate. You need to be checkout by the Doctor."

"Well, I can walk. There's no need for you to carry me." Sam said trying to stand up but quickly sitting back down and the trees started spinning.

"Its not a bother, Captain. You're in no shape to walk. You just stay right there and try to rest." Jack said getting back up and signaling to Teal'c that they were ready to go.

"Yes, sir." Sam replied weakly as her eyes slid shut again. They lifted her back up and continued their trek.

Cheyenne Mountain Complex, SGC

"Unscheduled offworld Activation. Gen Hammond to the Control Room." The alarms and red klaxons sounded throughout the base. Two teams of SFs took their positions, weapons trained on the gate.

Gen. George Hammond, strode into the control room ready to handle whatever was coming through the gate.

"Do we have and IDC yet?"

"Coming through now, sir. It's SG-1!"

Damn Gen Hammond thought. When they come back early it usually means someone's hurt.

"Open the iris." Sgt Siler opened the iris and moments later the members of SG-1 walked down the ramp, still carrying Capt Carter on the litter they had constructed.

"We need the medics." Jack ordered.

"Already called them, Colonel." Gen Hammond replied walking through the doors of the gate room. A moment later two medics and Dr. Frasier came running into the gate room as well.

"What the problem?" Janet asked.

"She collapsed this morning. She was unconscious for several hours. She's had trouble keeping food down and in general seemed exhausted."

"Well let's get her to the infirmary and do some tests." Janet said motioning to her medics to help her move Sam from the litter to the gurney. "I'll let you know when I know something" Janet turned and the medics followed her taking Capt. Carter with them.

"What happened, Colonel?" Gen Hammond inquired.

"Well, like I said, General, Carter didn't seem to be feeling well, but didn't appear to be hindered in any way so we continued with the mission. We were pretty much done and I had decided to come back early when Carter decided to take a nap." Jack responded.

"Very good. We'll debrief tomorrow morning. Until then SG-1 you're on stand down pending Dr. Frasier's report on Capt. Carter's condition."

"Yes,sir." Jack responded and led Daniel and Teal'c out of the gate room. They headed for the showers. They knew if they tried to head to the infirmary now that Janet would just chase them out. So they got cleaned up and got a bite to eat and then decided to take their chances with good ol' Doc Frasier.

Infirmary

Capt. Samantha Carter lay on the bed resting. She was tired and BORED. She knew she should be sleeping but she just couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. She wanted to know what Janet had found out.

Janet for her part was looking at Sam's blood work that had been done over the last two hours. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She'd had one test re-run twice and the result was the same. She knew that Sam was still awake and waiting for the results. She picked up the reports and went to talk to her patient.

"Well, Janet, what's the problem?" Sam asked. "Am I gonna live?" she finished with a smile.

"Oh your gonna live. You've done a number on yourself, your dehydrated, your blood sugar level was cratered and your exhausted."

"Well, I haven't been sleeping well lately, and nothing seems to agree with my stomach. I keep throwing it up." Sam stated.

"Well I can give you something to help you sleep, as for the nausea that should abate in a month or two."

"In a month or two? What have I got?"

"A simple case pregnancy."

"A simple case of what?" Sam asked again not sure she heard correctly.

"Pregnancy. You're pregnant, Sam." Janet said, watching Sam closely.

Sam closed her eyes and breathed for a few moments before looking at Janet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. I ran the test three times. I suppose the Colonel is the father?" Janet inquired.

"Yea, he's the only one in a long time."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I need to talk to him about it. He deserves to know and have a say I guess."

"You know if you want some time I can keep them out of here till tomorrow."

"No, if I don't tell him now, I probably won't till its too late. I need to do this now while I still have the courage to do it. Can you get him here?"

"Sure thing." Janet had Colonel O'Neill paged to the infirmary. A few minutes later three men came running into the infirmary.

"Whoa, whoa. Whoa." Janet said holding up her hands to stop the three men in their tracks.

"Hey, Doc. Is she ok?" Daniel asked before Jack could get a word in.

"She's going to be fine. But she wants to talk to the Colonel first. Alone." She emphasized.

"Me?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you, sir. Daniel and Teal'c can wait outside." Janet said indicating that Daniel and Teal'c really should wait outside.

Daniel and Teal'c stepped out and Jack made his way over to Sam's bed.

"Hey, Carter, how ya doin?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"Sooo, Doc Frasier, says you need to talk to me."

"Yes, sir." Sam responded fidgeting with her blankets.

"Well what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Well, not sleeping well, nausea, a little morning sickness."

"Oh well, Janet can….I'm sorry did you say morning sickness?" Jack stammered.

"I'm pregnant, Colonel." Sam simply stated.

"the land of light thing, right?"

"It would seem so, sir."

"Ahh." He mumbled, not quite sure what else to say. He closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair. Pregnant! He was trying furiously to wrap his mind around the situation. He really couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. Janet ran the test three times. Are you all right, sir?"

"Jack, Captain. It's Jack. Doesn't seem right, you calling me sir when you're pregnant with my kid."

"Yes, si..Jack. It'll take some getting used too."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I want the baby, if that's what you're asking. Beyond that I hadn't really thought about it."

"A baby. I'm gonna be a dad again!" He suddenly said as if it just finally hit him.

"Yes, sir. Sorry Jack." Sam said smiling at him. "Are you ok with this?"

"Of course I'm ok with this! Are you?"

"Well it is unexpected but yea I'm ok with it." She replied. "Are you sure you're ok with this?"

"I am if you are." He replied.

"Same here."

"Then its settled we're ok about becoming parents." As he said that she immediately looked in his eyes. They shared a long look before each looked away nervously.

"Ok, then we have a lot to decide. But it doesn't have to be decided today." Jack finally said.

"We need to talk about what to tell the General and how we are going to handle it. Technically we have broken the frat regs and can be court-martialed."

"True, but I'm not letting you go through this alone, and my child will have my name. Frat regs be damned."

"I didn't know you'd feel so strongly about this."

"Hell, Sam. I've been given a second chance. I'm not going to blow it this time. I'll even marry you if that's what you want!"

"You would?"

"If that's what you want. Sam, I…ah hell, I never was really good at this talking crap." He said getting visibly frustrated.

"It's ok, Jack. I'm not looking a profession of your undying love for me. I just wanted you to know and to be involved if you wanted to be."

"I was serious, Sam, if you want to get married, that's fine."

"Jack, lets not rush things. Let's adjust to the idea of being parents together and then we'll talk about what to do with the rest of our lives. So what do we do about the General?"

"Well I guess we should fess up to the truth of what happened during the land of light fiasco and if they demand that one of us go then I'll retire again. Some one will have to stay home with the little one and you're way too important to the program to leave. I'm expendable."

"That's not fair to you. I can resign my commission and work as a consultant."

"Well first things, first we need to talk to the General and then go from there." At that moment Janet chose to make an entrance.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Janet said looking from Sam to Jack.

"Thanks, Doc." Jack replied, "When are you letting Sam out of here?"

"Well I was going to keep her a few days, but I trust you will take care of her?" Janet replied.

"Absolutely."

"Then I'll release her to go home. She needs to eat a good meal, something healthy, not fast food, and get a good nights sleep. Make sure you get some crackers for morn.."

"Morning sickness, I remember the routine, Doc."

"And bring her in tomorrow morning for me to check on her. Preferably before the briefing but afterwards is fine if the General insists."

"Hey, you know, I am still here! It's really rude to talk about people like they are not here!" Sam said getting a little frustrated with the two.

"Sorry, Sam." Jack said apologetically.

"Sorry, Sam. As I was telling Jack, its very important for you to get lots of rest, and as of now your are restricted from Gate travel. I suggest you two talk to the General as I'll have to make my report to him soon."

"How about it, Sam? You feel up to talking to the General?"

"Better get it over with, I guess. If you'll let me get dressed we can go." Sam said starting to get up.

"Oh! Yea, right! I'll be outside with Daniel and Teal'c. Oh man, I forgot about them, I guess we had better tell them, too."

"You tell them, Jack. I'm going to get dressed."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Jack. Now would you get out of here!" Sam said rather exasperated with him.

"Ok, call me when you're ready." He replied getting up and heading out the door.

"You are one lucky lady." Janet said watching the retreating form of what had to be one of the best looking guys on the base.

"How so?"

"Not only do you have him wrapped around you're little finger! You're going to have Daniel and Teal'c to help as well. You'll never have to do anything else for the rest of your pregnancy." Janet finished as she left for her office leaving Sam to change her clothes in peace.

Sam smiled and thought about it. It would be nice to have the guys helping her out. She didn't quite get what Janet meant about having the Colonel wrapped around her finger. It's not like they were in love or anything, right?

While Sam was getting dressed, Jack walked out to tell Daniel and Teal'c the news. As soon as he came out the door both Daniel and Teal'c stood with expectant looks on their faces.

"How is she?"

"She's going to be fine." Jack answered.

"What is Capt. Carter's condition.?" Teal'c asked.

"She's fine. She's getting dressed. Then she and I are going to talk to the General. After that I am taking her home."

"I think Teal'c was asking what's wrong with her?" Danny asked getting frustrated.

"Well, it's really rather simple." Jack began nervously. "It's just a little case of pregnancy." Jack mumbled keeping his voice low."

"What? How?" Daniel exclaimed excitedly.

"The usual way." Jack responded. Teal'c simply raised an eyebrow.

"I know that, but who…I mean she didn't say anything about seeing anybody." Daniel stated.

"If you must know, the baby is mine." Jack finished again keeping his voice low.

Two sets of eyebrows were raised nearly to the roof. Daniel and Teal'c stared for a minute before the gravity of what Jack had just said sunk in.

"You mean you…she….JACK! She's your second in command!" Daniel hissed.

"Calm down, Daniel." Sam said making her entrance in the conversation. "Or your going to have this all over the base before we even get to talk to the General."

"Sam! How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Daniel. I appreciate your concern but really you're going to drive yourself to a heart attack."

"Sorry, Jack. I guess I overreacted just a bit." Daniel said.

"Ya think?"

"Col O'neill and I have to go and speak with the General. Both of you meet us back at my place and bring pizza and drinks and we will fill you in, ok?"

"Yea, sure. About 8?"

"Works for me. We'll see you there." Sam said as she and the Colonel headed off to Gen Hammond's office. They entered the elevator to head down to level 28 and the General's office. Jack turned to look at Sam. She didn't notice him for a few moments before she turned to look at him.

"What?" She said rather self consciously.

"Nothing."

"What we you looking at then?"

"You. You're glowing."

She smiled that 100 watt smile she so rarely graced anyone with and then blushed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." He said turning away.

"No, you didn't. You just had this look and I was surprised. Thank you though. I guess other than the nausea, pregnancy agrees with me."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. The elevator stopped and they stepped out heading towards their future only they didn't know what all that entailed.

Major General George Hammond sat in his office. He had called down to the infirmary to check on Capt. Carter and was told by the nurse on duty that she had been sent home. So when the aforementioned Captain and Colonel O'Neill entered his office he was a little surprised.

"Captain, I had been told that you had been sent home." Gen Hammond asked motioning for them to sit down.

"I was, sir, and as soon as we are finished here, I am going home."

"Well, what can I do for you?" Gen Hammond inquired not really sure if really wanted to know.

"Well, General, have you heard from Dr. Frasier yet?" Col O'Neill asked.

"No, not yet. I expect her up here in the next little bit. Why?"

"Well, we figured we had better be the ones to tell you, sir. It seems that..um..well you see, sir…it's like this…"

"I'm pregnant, General." Sam stated interrupting Jack.

"I was getting there." Jack commented quietly.

"Not fast enough." Sam replied.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say that you're pregnant, Capt. Carter." Gen Hammond asked not quite sure he heard her correctly.

"I did, sir."

"I see." He said. "And the reason the Colonel is here with you is because…."

"The baby is mine, sir."

"The land of light incident?"

"It would appear so." Jack commented.

"I see." Hammond said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose and then breathing deeply. "And just how do you plan to handle this situation?"

"Well, sir, Janet has already relieved me of gate travel for the duration of my pregnancy, sir. The Colonel has made his intentions clear…" Sam began.

"And those are?" The General asked interrupting her looking at Jack.

"To take care of the baby and assist Captain Carter in whatever way she needs, sir." Jack stated firmly.

"I'm glad to hear that, son. Now I'm sorry, Captain, I interrupted you. You were saying…"

"Yes, sir. The Colonel is quite adamant that he is going to be involved with the baby and that he would do whatever I wanted including marriage, sir. However at this time I think that might be jumping the gun a bit. As for the rest, I imagine that's up to the Air Force, sir."

The General was not happy at the turn of events but to be honest he was not surprised. After the report he had from the Doctor on the conditions of several officers following the mission to the Land of Light he was not surprised to be handed this mess.

"Well, Captain, you will be glad to know that you are not the only one this apparently happened to. Three other women on SG teams 3, 7, & 8 are also expecting. I guess I am just lucky that none of the parties involved are currently married, or this would be an even greater headache to contend with."

"Really?" Both Sam and Jack asked shocked. None of that was in the base grapevine yet.

"And if you're both wondering why you haven't heard about it yet, its being kept secret till the respective mothers-to-be decide what they are going to do."

"Understood, sir."

"Since you have obviously made the decision to keep the baby, I concur with Doctor Frasier's opinion that you be suspended from gate travel for the duration. Until further notice you are to work out of the labs, Captain. I will assign a temporary to SG1 pending Capt Carter's return to gate travel."

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison.

"I am bringing all the situations before the president later this week. I will let you know what actions they deem it appropriate to take. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." The again replied in unison. They stood up to leave.

"Oh, and for what its worth, congratulations. Children are a blessing. I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you, sir." Sam said and turned to leave the office.

"Jack, a moment."

"I'll be along in a few. Why don't you get your stuff together and I'll meet you at the locker room." He told Sam. She smiled and went on ahead.

"Yes, General?"

"Were you serious about marrying her?"

"I am, sir."

"Are you in love with her?"

"No." Jack began, "But I could be so easily, sir."

General Hammond was taken aback by the younger man's honesty.

"You're aware that if you marry her you both can't be on the same team?"

"I'm prepared to retire again if need be, General." Jack put forth.

"I see. You don't think it would be better to move Capt. Carter to the science labs?"

"No, sir. She's worked too hard to get where she is. She deserves to stay on SG1."

"She's not ready for command yet, Colonel."

"Maybe not, sir, but I don't feel right discussing Capt. Carter's career options without her being present."

"That's understandable, Jack, but you have to be aware that she being the junior officer and the fact she is or rather will be the mother, the Air Force is likely to going to favor her removal from the team."

"Well I won't let that happen, sir. Capt. Carter and I are capable of maintaining our professionalism on the team."

"Be that as it may, Colonel, it is now up to the Air Force. I'll let you know what they decide. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Jack said turned and left the General's office.

Jack approached SG-1's locker room to hear the sounds of someone being sick. He rushed in to find Sam washing her face in the sink.

"Geez, Sam, I didn't think you had anything else to throw up." Jack taking the towel from her and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sir, this is the Ladies." Sam rasped out.

"I'm aware of that, Sam. But you sounded bad from out there." He continued rubbing the back of her neck. She stood there for a minute before standing up. He washed the towel out and started to clean up her face. He stood there looking at her. Her eyes were closed as he gently moved the towel over her face. After a few moments she opened her eyes to find him staring at her. Just as he was about to lean in and kiss her the door to the locker room swung open and they could hear Daniel.

"Jack? Sam?"

The moment was broken. "I, uh, better go see what he wants." He stammered handing the towel back to her. She took the towel and ducked her head back towards the sink. She was blushing and didn't want Jack to see. She had hoped he would kiss her. She didn't remember what it was like to kiss him and she really wanted too. Especially now that I am not under his command for the moment. she thought to herself. She finished cleaning up and headed out to see what Daniel wanted.

She walked out to hear Daniel talking to Jack about what was being said around the base.

"So anyway there is speculation already that Sam is pregnant." Daniel was saying.

"So what?" Sam said walking out of the bathroom."

"Well, I thought you were trying to keep this between us for now?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was but its not going to be able to be kept a secret for much longer. What else are they saying, Daniel?"

"That Jack is the father and that you've been removed from gate travel and SG-1. But I know that can't be true." Daniel finished. Sam looked to Jack who in turn looked back at her. Daniel noticed the look pass between them. "What its true?"

"Janet doesn't think Carter should be going through the gate until after the baby is born and you already know that I'm the father so what's the big deal?"

"I guess there's not one, I was just surprised how fast the rumor mill picked up on it." Daniel confessed.

"I'm not. Besides while the baby is unexpected, I can't say I'm unhappy about it." Sam put in grabbing her jacket.

"You're not?" Daniel asked.

"No. I was sure not moving very quickly towards having a family. I always wanted kids but kept putting it off because of my career. This is my chance. So like I said while its unexpected, I'm glad."

"We'll see if you're still saying that in 6 months when you can't see your feet." Jack said grabbing his jacket and keys from his locker. He shut the door and turned to Sam. "Ready to go, Carter?"

"Yes, sir." She replied sliding on her own coat and shutting her locker.

"Daniel, its been fun but I need to get her home. We'll see you in Teal'c at eight." Jack said leading Sam out the door.

"Yeasureyoubetcha." Daniel mumbled to their retreating forms. Damn, life just got a lot more complicated. But maybe it's a good thing. he thought to himself as he began to get his things out of his locker.


	2. After the Divide Chpt 2

Chpt 2

Jack drove slowly out of the base and down the mountain. He was trying not to upset his Captain anymore than necessary. He turned to look at Sam. She had leaned back in the seat and appeared to be lightly sleeping. She's really beautiful. He thought. I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad again! The kid ought to be really smart with Sam as his mother. Whoa! It might not be a boy, it could be a girl! Jack started picturing little blond haired and blue eyed girls and boys running around. He was smiling to himself and lost in his thoughts. He startled a bit when he heard Sam speak, "What are you smiling about, sir?"

"It's Jack, atleast off the base, Sam."

"Sorry, it's going to take some getting used to." She replied.

"As to what I was smiling about, I was thinking about the baby. I was wondering what he or she will look like."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything you want to ask me."

"What did you mean when you said you were going to be a dad again and that you were being given a second chance?"

"Oh that." He answered getting quiet. He took a deep breath and decided better to get it out in the open now. "Well, I was married. Our divorce was finalized just a month before our mission to Abydos. We had a son. He died two years ago in a shooting accident in our home. Charlie was fascinated with my service weapon. I usually had it locked up, however that day I left the drawer unlocked, Charlie came in later and pulled it out of the drawer. Sara and I were outside when we heard the shot. By the time we got there it was too late. Charlie was gone. It was my fault. If I had locked the drawer that day like I had every day before that, Charlie would still be here. Sara and I grieved very differently. She wanted to cling to me and I dove into my work. Took more black ops missions. Hoping to get myself killed. They offered me the first Abydos mission because they knew I was suicidal at that point and that if it required me to kill myself to get the mission done then I would do that. They didn't count on Daniel convincing me I had something to live for." He finally finished.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Nothing for you to be sorry for, Sam. Nothing can change it. But I've got a second chance here and I am NOT going to blow it this time." The grief that was still evident in his voice moved Sam deeply.

"Jack, I'm sure you were a great father and I know you will be again. I'm just sorry that you had to go through it is all."

"I do appreciate that. But hey lets talk about happier things like our impending parenthood. Do you have a preference on that babe? Boy? Girl?"

"Well I'm not really sure. Like I said earlier I never really gave much thought to when or if I would have children because of my career. I don't suppose now would be a good time to tell you that twins run in my family?"

"Twins, huh? Could be fun."

"Jack, your not worried about having to take care of two babies at once or anything?"

"Nah. We'll deal with what ever comes. Here we are." He said parking in Sam's driveway. He got out and went around to Sam's side to help her out his truck.

"I'm not an invalid, Jack." Sam said as he helped her slide out of the truck.

"I know that Sam, but you know I wasn't there for Sara when she was pregnant with Charlie. I was always gone on missions. I want to do it right this time and help you. If I really start smothering you, you can tell me to back off a bit and I'll do my best to respect your wishes. Deal?"

"Deal." She replied as they walked up to her door. She dug her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. The sight they were greeted with inside Sam's house was not what they expected. The place had been trashed. There was a crash in the back and Jack immediately pulled Sam back out of the house and back to the truck pulling out his cell phone and calling 911 in the process.

"911. What's your emergency?"

"This is Col. Jack O'Neill. I am 1215 Ridgewood Dr. We interrupted a burglary in progress."

"Colonel, is anyone hurt?"

"Not yet. I am armed and am prepared to defend myself and my companion."

"Sir, please do not re-enter the residence. I have officers en route to your location."

"I have no intention of entering the home." Jack replied. He was still watching the front door and the windows for any signs of movement. They heard someone head out the back of the home. They did not come around front so Jack assumed that they fled through the adjoining backyards.

"Sir, are you still there?" the 911 operator asked.

"Yes. Where are those officers?"

"You should be able to hear there sirens in just a moment." At that moment Jack heard the wail of sirens getting closer. Another minute later the two police cars were pulling to a stop in front of Sam's home.

"There here. Thanks." Jack said hanging up his cell.

The two officers got out of their cars and approached Sam and Jack. Both looking suspiciously at the them and the house.

"I'm Officer Hayes. This is Officer James. What's the problem here?"

"Col Jack O'Neill. Captain Samantha Carter. This is Captain Carter's home. We arrived here to find the inside of her home trashed and apparently still occupied by persons unknown. We retreated back out the front door and I called you guys. We heard what sounded like the perps leaving from the back of the home."

"Have any idea how many?" Officer James asked

"Nope." Jack responded

"Ok, you both wait here while we secure the home." Officer Hayes said pulling his gun and nodding to his partner.

"I'm going with you." Jack put in pulling his own gun out his holster on his back.

"So am I." Sam stated.

"No, you're not." Jack returned.

"Jack it's my house."

"Yea but you're pregnant. I'd never forgive myself if you or the baby got hurt."

"Jack, I'll stay behind you but I am going in there." To make her point she pulled her own gun and headed for her front door following the two officers who had decided against entering into that particular argument. Jack knew he had lost the argument but he was going to make sure she stayed behind him.

Officers Hayes and James had just entered the house and where going room by room with Jack and Sam following them. After a few minutes it was determined the house was clear. Sam couldn't believe the amount of destruction. Whoever had been here was looking for something. Everything was in disarray. There was a hole in the wall by her fireplace and one area they had apparently even begun to pull up the carpet. Everything had been turned over, dumped out, pictures torn off walls, it was going to take weeks to get the place back in order.

"Whoever did this was looking for something." Sam said to no one in particular.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Jack said.

"Captain, do you have any idea why anyone would do this?" Officer James asked looking around.

"No, I've only owned the house for around 7 months and I am not familiar with the neighborhood or the neighbors yet. My duties with the Air Force keep me out of town a lot. We are both stationed at Cheyenne Mountain." Sam answered.

"Well, we'll write up a report and take some pictures of the damage, in case we catch the person or persons responsible. We'll call in a team to search for fingerprints and other evidence." Officer Hayes said heading out to his cruiser.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary. We'll get an investigation team from the military to go over the house. Due to classified nature of our jobs your people don't have clearance to actually go through the house. Our teams will forward what ever you need for your investigation." Sam interrupted.

Officer Hayes and James rankled a bit at the insinuation that their people weren't good enough. Sam seeing this continued, "I appreciate your assistance in securing my home and protecting us. But the fact of the matter is its better you all if you all don't have to get caught up in jurisdictional headaches and classified crap. I have classified material here and its just better for all concerned. Nothing personal against the Colorado Springs PD." Their feathers smoothed, the officers stepped outside to check back in with their dispatcher.

Sam turned around looking for Jack. She heard him talking in the kitchen and went in to talk with him.

"Yes. General, she's fine. Nobody was hurt. The place is a mess though. We need a team here to dust for fingerprints and everything else. The local PD wants in here but Carter has already nixed that." He paused for a minute as the General spoke. "Yes, sir. We'll wait for them." Another pause. "No, sir. I'll take her back to my place or over to Janet's." Another pause. "Yes, sir. Good-bye, sir."

"The General?" Sam asked.

"Yea. I called him while you were telling the locals to hold on their investigation. You don't really have classified materials here do you?"

"Not at the moment, but it was a good excuse. I don't want the local PD sniffing around in here. Much rather have our guys do it. So what else did the General say?"

"He asked if you were ok, which I said you were. We are to wait for team to get here. He said they should be here in a hour or so. He also said you were not to stay here tonight. You can stay with me or Janet., so take your pick."

"I think I'll stay with you, sir. If you don't mind. Janet's still at the base and I don't really feel like being alone right now." Sam replied as she started trying to clean up the floor of her kitchen.

"Leave it, Sam. The CSI unit needs to see it as is."

"You're right. I just hate seeing my place in such a state." At that point Sam started to cry. "God, I'm sorry, sir. I don't know why I'm crying."

Jack walked over to her and put his arms around her. "It's ok, Sam. It's part of pregnancy. Hormones and all that." They stood there a bit with Jack just holding Sam until they heard Daniel call from the front door.

"Jack? Sam? Why are the police…Whoa! What happened here?" He asked viewing the damage for the first time. Jack and Sam stood back from each other and went in to greet Daniel and Teal'c.

"Hey, Dannyboy, did you bring the pizzas?" Jack asked coming into the entryway.

"Yea, but you didn't answer my question. What happened?"

"Oh you know Daniel, I decided to redecorate." Sam quipped.

"Looks more like a break-in to me." Daniel finished.

"I concur, DanielJackson." Teal'c put in.

"It was a break in. We apparently walked in on them in the middle of it." Jack stated.

"You're both alright?" Daniel asked.

"We're fine, Daniel. We're waiting on the CSI team from the base to get here. Then we are going over Jack's. I can't stay here tonight." Sam said matter of factly.

At that moment they doors slamming and footsteps coming toward the house.

"That would be the CSI team." Jack said heading out the front door. He spoke briefly to the two police officers and after assurances from Jack that the department would receive any and all evidence pertinent to their investigation into the break in, they left. He then spoke to the officer in charge of the CSI unit. After settling with them that they would be as careful as possible with Sam's belongings and informing to report their findings to the General, he loaded Sam back up in truck and headed to his place. Daniel and Teal'c followed in Daniel's car. They arrived at Jack's rather quickly, as he didn't live really all that far from Sam.

Daniel started the movie, Independence Day. Teal'c had wanted to see it. About half way through the movie Sam excused herself to get another drink. As she walked into the kitchen she caught sight of the deck out back and went out to see it. Jack has a nice view. She thought looking around the backyard. As she turned around she spotted a ladder going up to another deck on the top of the house. Sam was curious so she climbed up to see. When she got to the top she found an observation deck and a nice telescope. A breeze kicked up and she pulled her light jacket closer around her. The view of the stars and the mountains was stunning from up here. There was a chair there so she sat down to enjoy the stars for a moment before she climbed back down.

She got so lost in her thoughts while stargazing that she didn't hear the Colonel, the first few times he called her.

"Carter? Sam?" He called.

"Up here, Sir." She called back down to him. Before she could say she would come down, he had started to climb up there to join her.

"I see you found my little secret." He said joining her on the observation deck.

"The secret that you act like you don't even like the stars and secretly spend all your time at home gazing at them?" She inquired.

"That would be the one."

"You're just full of contradictions, aren't you?"

"Just a few."

"Is this movie still going?"

"Yea, its got about fifteen minutes or so left. So why did you leave?"

"Well I went to get something to drink, then I looked out back and saw what a great view you have and saw this while I was looking and thought I would take a look see. Hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all." He replied just a cold shiver ran over her. "Here." He said draping his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She said arranging the jacket on her shoulders. She turned to look at him and realized just how close he was. For a fleeting moment they both gave thought to kissing the other one and might have followed through on the thought if Daniel hadn't chosen that moment to exhibit his incredible knack for bad timing.

"Jack? Sam?" Daniel called.

The moment broken they both started towards the ladder to climb back down.

"Be right down, Daniel."

"One day, Jack, you're going to have to explain to Daniel about his lack of timing." Sam quipped as Jack begun his climb down. He shot her a grin that left her tingling from head to toe. Damn! How does he do that? she thought to herself before climbing down the ladder herself.

Jack was waiting for Sam to help her off the ladder when she got back down to the bottom.

"Thanks." Was all she said as she slipped back inside the house. Daniel and Jack followed her in.

"I think Teal'c and I are going to head back to the base." Daniel stated as he gathered up his keys and headed towards the door. Teal'c was already waiting at the front door.

"You're leaving already?" Sam asked.

"Yea, well, I've got a ton of work to do in order to get ready for the expedition back to Px5-745. I'm sure I'll see you around the base at some point tomorrow."

"Well drive careful." Sam said.

"Yea, Spacemonkey, don't give the locals something to do around here."

"Ha ha ha, Jack. Goodnight, Sam. Night, Jack." Daniel said.

"Bye, Teal'c." Jack and Sam said simultaneously.

"Goodnight, O'Neill, CaptainCarter." With that Daniel and Teal'c had gone leaving Sam and Jack to fend for themselves.

"Well I think I'll call it a night." Sam said.

"Yea, I agree. I'm exhausted. The spare room is made up. You should find everything you need in there. I think some of my oversize TShirts are in the drawer if you need something to sleep in." Jack replied.

"Thanks, Jack. Well Goodnight." She said and quickly kissed him on the cheek before dashing for the spare bedroom.

Jack for his part was a little shocked but rather happy at the same time.

"Sweet." He said and ambled off to his own room to get some sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	3. After the Divide Chpt 3

After the Divide Chpt 3

Minor disclaimer: I don't own em, never have and never will!!! I am just having a little fun in my own sick little twisted corner of the universe!!! Now on with the story!!

The drive in to the base the next morning was quiet. Sam had woken up early running to the bathroom. Jack had let her be figuring that she would like her privacy. After a few minutes she emerged from the bathroom and found Jack waiting in the kitchen with a glass of juice and dry toast for her.

They simply smiled at each other and headed out the door. Jack had helped her into his truck and headed for the base. Sam quietly ate her toast, contemplating the events of the previous day. In the span of 24 hours, Sam had been to another planet, become ill, learned she was pregnant, by her commanding officer no less, and said commanding officer had more or less proposed to her. There's a thought. Mrs. Jack O'Neill. she thought to herself. She turned to the man beside her and studied him as he drove. He was definetly good looking like Janet had said. He was a little crass and short tempered and generally irreverent to the powers that be, but he always got the job done and tried to do the right thing.

She turned away before he caught her staring at him. She wasn't ready to talk about what was on her mind. Am I actually considering marrying him?" she asked herself. Yes. she admitted to herself. it's not like I am in love with him. she continued to herself. Not yet, but I could be. She continued thinking as they headed up the mountain drive that would take them into the heart of Cheyenne Mountain and to the SGC.

Sam was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Jack park the truck and kill the engine. He even got out and had opened her door before she realized what was going on.

"You ok?" He asked holding the door to his truck for her.

"I'm fine, sir. Just thinking and not paying attention."

"Thinking about good things, I hope."

"Yes, sir." She replied with a cryptic smile that left him tingling all over. Watch it, Jack. You're not supposed to fall in love with her, remember? He thought to himself. Yea, whatever.

Outwardly he simply smiled and they headed into the base. The briefing was scheduled at 0900. It was just before 0800, so Jack went ahead and escorted Sam down to see Janet. They continued on in silence. Neither knew really what to say to the other. Soon they were at the infirmary.

"I guess I'll see you at the briefing." Jack said turning to go.

"Jack, you can stay. Janet's just going to check up on me and set a date for an initial sonogram. You want to be there, don't you?"

"Absolutely." He responded smiling, following her into the infirmary.

"Morning, Janet." Sam called to her friend. Janet looked up from her desk and quickly got up to greet them.

"Morning to you, too. I hear there was some excitement at your place last night? Everything all right?" Janet asked.

"Yea, I guess somebody didn't like my décor. We walked in on a burglary in progress. Everything's fine though. Nobody got hurt, the perps got away though." Sam answered.

"Good. Have a seat. Morning, Colonel."

"Morning, Doc. So when do we bet meet junior?" He asked.

"Already decided it's a boy, huh?" Janet asked smiling.

"Nope. Just can't think of anything else to call the baby. At this point I'll take what I can get. As long as he or she is healthy."

"Well if you come back this afternoon around 3pm, I can do the ultrasound then." Janet said taking Sam's blood pressure and checking her temp. "Any nausea, pain, dizziness?"

"I was a little dizzy when I woke up this morning, but it passed quickly." Sam responded.

"Hmmm, we'll see if that passes in a few days. You were so not in good shape yesterday. Your body will probably even out in a bit. Oh while I am thinking about it. I had these sent over from the academy hospital." She finished handing Sam a bottle of prenatal vitamins.

Sam opened the bottle and was taken aback at the size of the pills.

"Geez, Janet these pills are huge." Jack laughed at Sam's excited observation. "What are you laughing at?" Sam asked turning to him.

"Sarah said the same thing when she learned she was going to have to take those things. But they really are good for you." He replied.

"Sam, you need to take one a day, EVERY DAY, its very important that you take them. The baby will get everything its needs from your body even at the expense of you. You will be the one needing the vitamins because your body is going to give everything to the baby."

"I know, but you should try taking these things, Janet." Sam responded taking the proffered glass of water and downing a pill. Janet made some more notes and told them she would see them at 3 o'clock.

Sam quickly got off the bed and was followed by Jack out of the infirmary.

"I need to get a few things from my lab before the briefing. I'll meet you there, ok?" Sam said heading off to her office.

"Everything ok." Jack asked.

"Everythings fine, Sir. You need to get your notes from your office and I need to get a cup of coffee." She whispered.

"Ahh, you know that's not good for the baby." He whispered back to her.

"I know but I am just going to have to cut down." She whispered a twinge of guilt sounding in her voice.

"Hey don't feel bad, Sara struggled with the number of cokes and drpeppers she drank. Atleast coffee doesn't have all the extra stuff that cokes have in them. Go get your coffee. I won't say anything to Janet." He smiled conspiratorially and headed off to his office.

Sam headed off to Daniel's office. It wasn't far from her office. She could raid his coffee stash and stop by her office and then on to the briefing. The door to Daniel's office was open and he didn't appear to be there, but he had been here recently as evidenced by the freshly brewed pot of coffee. She went over and got a cup out and found a note by the sugar. It read:

Sam,

Sorry not here to chat. Had a few last minute things to do before the briefing. But enjoy the coffee anyway..

Later,

Daniel.

She smiled. He knew she would come looking for coffee. The guys were really sweet. She made her cup of coffee and drank it on the way to her office. She went over to her desk and sat down for a moment savoring the warm brown liquid that had sustained her through many a long night and day. She watched the swirling steam come off the top of the liquid and marvled at how such a small thing can demand so much attention and control a person's actions. Kind of like a baby. she thought. She thought again how much her life was about to change. She sat there for a few minutes just drinking the coffee before she looked up at the clock and realized the time. She drained the last dregs of the coffee and set the cup down. She gathered her things and headed off to the briefing room.

She made it to the briefing just in time. She quickly took her seat next to Jack as he gave her a questioning look. She gave him the don't worry about it look, which for the moment he seemed to accept.

"Now, people, I trust you are all rested and ready to enlighten me as to events of your recent mission."

"Yes, sir." Jack responded. "Well, sir, we went, we saw trees, Danny played with some roc…"

"Artifacts, Jack." Daniel interjected.

"Right, artifacts, rocks same thing. Carter got sick, we came home. That's it in a nutshell."

"I see. You concur with the Colonel's report, Captain?" Gen. Hammond inquired.

"Yes, sir. It was a rather uneventful trip, General. I think the site is rich with scientific information sir. I would like to send another team of scientists through to run more tests."

"And I would like to go back with an archaeology team, General." Daniel put in.

"Very well, Dr. Jackson, you can return with SG10 in the morning and oversee the dig. I trust 4 days will get you started?"

"Absolutely." Daniel responsed excitedly.

"Captain, I'll send the science team with them as well. Please outline what tests you want done for the time they will be there and have your people ready to leave with SG10 at 0700 tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." Sam replied making notes on her notepad of the tests and the people she should send.

"Colonel, in the meantime, I expect you to get your backlog of reports and memos done. I have not yet decided on a temporary replacement for Captain Carter, pending her return to Gate travel. SG-1 is not scheduled to be offworld for another two weeks so you will have plenty of time to get them done."

"Yes, General." Jack replied glumly.

"Teal'c you may join Dr. Jackson if you would like."

"Hey, Teal'c, you can help me with my reports." Jack put in.

"I shall accompany Dr. Jackson, General." Teal'c responded not even acknowledging Jack's comment.

"Before we are done, do we have a report from the CSI team from Captain Carter's home?" Hammond asked.

"No, sir. I checked in with Major Starnes this morning and she said she would have the report to you and Captain Carter by the end of the day." Col O'Neill responded.

"Very well, dismissed people." General Hammond said and stood to leave. The officers at the table all stood as he left. Daniel and Sam began gathering their notes, each already making mental lists of things that needed to be done before SG10 gated out in the morning.

"Well I guess, you both are going to your labs to get things ready for tomorrow." Sam and Daniel nodded in unison. "Which means I guess I'll get a start on the paperwork." Jack quipped. "Lunch at 1130?" He inquired of them, and again they both nodded in unison. He took that as the affirmative and left to start processing the massive pile of reports that had accumulated in such a short time.

Sam and Daniel for their parts left right behind him and were quickly lost in their work.

Later that morning, Jack had made a serious dent in his paperwork and was tired of looking at it. He looked at his clock, 11:15. Cant hurt to head that way. He got up and headed down to Carter's Lab.

It took a few minutes to get down there and as he approached her lab he noticed that her door was open so he slowed down so that he could observe. He quietly took up a spot in her doorway just watching her work. She was staring intently at her computer and making notes on a notepad. He could swear he saw the gears turning in her mind. After a moment he decided he would probably embarrass her if she caught him staring so he announced his presence.

"I hear they are serving lasagna and blue jello for lunch and its going fast."

Sam looked up and smiled. Leave it to Jack to find a way to make her smile.

"Then I guess we had better get down there." Her stomach growled as if in agreement with her decision.

"Come on, Captain, time to feed Junior." Jack said standing in her doorway motioning for her to join him. She got up and joined him. They headed in the general direction of the mess hall. They made a quick stop at Daniel's office only to find it empty.

"Guess he went on ahead." Sam offered.

"Not likely, you science types have to be reminded to eat. He's off doing something alright but its not eating." As if to prove the point as they rounded the corner, they ran into Daniel with his nose buried in a report.

"Jack, Sam, Going somewhere?" Daniel said stopping before he ran them over.

"Yea, Daniel. Lunch. Now." Jack said grabbing Daniel's shoulders and turning him around and heading again in the direction of the mess hall.

"It's lunch time?" Daniel asked following.

"Yup, happens every day about this time." Jack responded as they walked through the doors of the commissary. They all got in line and got their trays. They joined Teal'c, who had already arrived, at a table in the back of the commissary and proceeded to eat their meal in companionable silence. None of the felt the need to fill the silence and so they ate. As Jack was finishing up he took the opportunity to watch his "science twins" as he had come to call them. They both ate their meals methodically in pattern. Daniel ate one at a time before going on to the next one and, Sam taking bites from each item on her plate in a repeating pattern. Some of the things they did never ceased to amuse him.

Sam and Daniel quickly finished up and Daniel excused himself to finish his preparations for the trip out the next morning. Teal'c deciding he didn't want to get wrangled into helping Jack with his reports, nodded at both Jack and Sam and followed Daniel out. Their leaving left Sam and Jack alone. Not really knowing what else to say, Jack said, "So you want to me at the infirmary at 3 or should I come get you a few minutes before?"

"Anxious?"

"In a way, I suppose. I never thought I would be a father again."

"Probably best if you come get me. I have a lot to do in the next few hours and I really might forget about it. Whereas you with all that paperwork will be staring at the clock intently willing 3 o'clock to get here." She responded getting up and putting her tray away. "I'll see you later, Colonel." She called and strolled out the door.

"Later, Captain." The Colonel called after her. He sat there a few more minutes and then put his tray away as well and went back to his paperwork. When he got back to his office, he realized that he had managed to kill a whopping 45 minutes. He still had three hours before he would see the first pictures of his new baby.

Man, 3 o'clock can not get here fast enough! He said sitting down to his desk.

I'll try to get the next part up in the next few days…sorry to leave you hanging, I'm still working out the details of the pregnancy. And all that…Please R&R!!!


	4. After the Divide Chpt 4

After the Divide Chpt 4

Disclaimer: I don't em. I am just playing with them for a little while!!!

Author's request: Anyone know a good beta?

Colonel Jack O'Neill, head of the SGC flagship team SG1, was anxious. It was 2:30. He had given up trying to get anymore of his paperwork done and was now pacing his office like a caged animal. He had decided to wait until 2:50 before going to get Sam for their appointment with Janet.

He mind was going over all the possibilities. What if it was girl? He didn't know what to do with a girl. Although he knew if she looked like her mother he'd be wrapped around her little finger completely. Then again it could always be a boy! Now a boy he knew what to do with. He remembered playing with Charlie, and felt a pang of sadness for the brother that this new baby would never know. He needed to go visit Charlie and tell him about this.

Then again what if it was twins? How would he and Sam take care of two anything? He thought frantically. Just as he was about to go down another train of though sure to add a few more grey hairs to his head, his phone rang.

"O'Neill."

"Colonel, this is Hammond. I have the report from the CSI team about Captain Carter's residence. I would like you and Captain Carter in my office in 15 minutes to go over it."

"Uh, sir. With all due respect can it wait about an hour? We are scheduled with ol' Doc Frasier for Capt. Carter's first sonogram."

"I see. Well in that case, I'll see you both in an hour." Hammond said the smile very evident in his voice.

"Yes, sir. Thank you , sir." Jack said hanging up the phone and deciding to head to Sam's lab a little early. The previous worries completely forgotten.

Captain Samantha Carter was for her part, trying to keep from falling asleep. The more she stared at her computer screen the more tired she got. She didn't have time for a nap. She had to get the last of these tests outlined to give to Captain Stevens, who would be heading up the Science team leaving with SG10 in the morning.

Her chin rested in the palm of left hand while she was making notes. The letters she was writing were starting to blur and she thought it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes for just a few minutes. She let her eyes drift shut and the pen slipped from her hand. Just as she drifted off there was a knock at her door. Startled she sat up quickly and almost fell off the stool she was sitting on.

"Captain?" Jack called tentatively opening her door.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I was really engrossed in my work and didn't hear you knock." Sam said straightening up her lab desk.

"Well, you ready to go? We have to report to the General when we are finished in the infirmary. He has the report from the CSI team on your house."

"Oh, good. I was wondering how much longer that was going to be." She said finishing up with her desk. "I'm ready. Let's go."

He held the door open for her and they proceeded out the door and down to see ol' Doc Frasier.

Jack and Sam arrived at the infirmary a little early. Janet was not quite ready for them so they had to wait a few moments.

"So, have you got everything done for your science team leaving tomorrow?" Jack asked.

"Almost. I have a few more hours of work left. I'll probably be here late." Sam answered.

"How late do you think you'll be?" Jack inquired.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably just stay on base tonight. I want to be here when SG10 and my science team gates out in the morning."

"Ok, just don't pull an all nighter." Jack stated.

"I won't besides if I did, someone," she eyed Jack conspiratorially, "would inform Janet."

"Who me?" He asked innocently. About that time Janet called to them.

"Sam, Colonel. I'm ready for you now."

Sam and Jack proceeded over to her. Janet motioned for Sam to lay down on the bed.

"Pull your shirt up a bit and lower your pants just a bit, too." Janet said as she finished setting up the sonogram machine. Janet grabbed the sonogram gel and shook the bottle.

"This might be a little cold." Janet said as she squirted some of the gel onto Sam's belly. Janet grabbed the sensor and asked, "Ready to see your baby?"

"Yea." Sam replied quietly.

Janet placed the sensor on Sam's belly and turned the monitor for Sam and Jack to see. A moment later on the black screen and image of the new life appeared.

"Is that it?" Sam asked in awe.

"It sure is." Janet replied.

Jack for his part was a little overwhelmed. He never went to any of the appointments with Sarah since he was out of the country for most of her pregnancy. He really didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.

"Well, for the number you did to yourself, Sam, the baby looks healthy. It's too early to tell the sex of the baby but he or she is a good size and appears to be developing normally. The size is on target for a fetus at 7 weeks of gestation. You want to hear the heart beat?" Janet asked.

"Absolutely."

Janet turned on the speaker and a second later the heartbeat of the baby was heard. Sam was totally engrossed in the first sound of her baby's heart. Jack was listening as well then he heard the echo.

"Doc, what's that echo on the heartbeat?"

Janet listened for a moment and heard it as well. She began moving the sensor to locate the source of the echo.

"Well, if I am correct that echo is…yup, there he or she is. Congratulations, it's twins." Janet said turning to look into the shocked eyes of one Colonel and Captain.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Oh, yes. There are two separate heartbeats. This one is a little smaller but still on target for normal development. You'll have to be a little more careful with yourself. Rest a lot more. Drink a lot more water. Don't work so late. You know the same stuff I have been telling you all for a long time."

"Wow." Was all Jack had to say. He now had two children on the way.

"Bit of an understatement." Same replied.

"Ya think?" He responded.

"Well, guys, this speeds things up a bit." Janet put in.

They both turned to her with confused looks.

"Multiple births are riskier and generally don't carry to full term. I would like you to carry to 36 weeks but if you only make it to 30 or 32 weeks it will be ok. But I will need to monitor you every two weeks up until 30 weeks and then every week after that. Make sure you take your vitamins, get plenty of rest and eat healthy foods." Janet finished as she put away the sonogram machine. She turned back to see that the stunned faces of her friends and fellow officers had not changed a bit. Both Jack and Sam both wore the deer in the headlights look.

"Whoa. Guys. Its going to be ok. Lots of people have twins. I have delivered them before. I promise." She said starting to get a little nervous.

Jack was the first to break the silence.

"Sorry, Doc. I guess we were a little overwhelmed. I KNOW I was. I was just getting used to the idea of one baby. Two is a little more than we counted on but I for one am not going to complain. We will the blessed event occur?"

"Well for a normal 40 week pregnancy, the due date would around July 7 but she can deliver any time after April 28th. Although like I said I would prefer that she make it til atleast June 1 before delivering."

"April seems awfully early." Sam said, speaking for the first time.

"I won't lie to you. It is very early but if you deliver that early we can take care of the babies. There is a chance that it could happen that way. However you are young, this is your first pregnancy and your in relative good shape. So lets not go borrowing trouble. I'll see you back in here in two weeks for your next appointment." Janet said pushing the sono cart out of the way and helping Sam sit up.

"Well, we are expected in the General's office. We should probably head down that way." Jack said.

"Yes, we are." Sam said appearing to snap back into the hear and now. Sam straightened her shirt and pants and stood up from the bed. They both bid goodbye to Janet and headed off to the General's office.

The elevator ride down to the General's office was quiet. Both were lost in their own thoughts about pending parenthood twice over. Before either of them realized it they were standing in front of the General's office and Jack was knocking on the door.

"Come."

"You asked to see us, Sir." Jack stated.

"Yes, Colonel, Captain, please have a seat. First I trust the appointment with Dr. Frasier went well?"

"You could say that." Jack answered cryptically.

"It's twins, General. They run in my family on my late mother's side." Sam volunteered.

"I see. Well Congratulations are in order again. I see. Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, sir." They replied in unison.

"Why don't either of you seem happy about it?" The General asked.

"Well, I'm still in shock. But overall I'm thrilled, but then again, I'm not the one who will be delivering the little miracles." Jack provided.

"Captain?"

"I'm happy, sir, but like the Colonel said, I'm still in shock as well. I never really planned for kids and now we have two on the way. I think I'm a little overwhelmed at the moment."

"Well that is understandable. I'm afraid I might be adding to it. The report from CSI is in. It seems from the items found in your home you didn't walk in a burgarly as it was being begun. Whoever they were had been there for several days. The food left in the kitchen was from a pizza store a few miles away and was atleast 3 or 4 days old. So bearing that information in mind they were obviously looking for something. Do you know anything of the history of your home?"

"Only that it was built in 1980. Had three previous owners. Two of them were military. The person I bought it from was not. Her husband and she had divorced and she got the house and was selling as she couldn't make the payments anymore."

"What about her husband?" Jack asked.

"Never met him. Her name was the only one on the title. She said she had the loan refinanced and removed him from all the paperwork pertaining to the home."

"Well in the meantime, I don't think you should be at your home alone, and should not be staying there at night at all." The General put in. "Given your current condition, and the fact that they obviously didn't find what they were looking for as they were still there when you got there. They could very well decide to come back."

Jack was glad the General had said it and not him. The very same thoughts were running through his head, but he didn't want to seem like he was being overbearing and too protective of her. Besides its not like we have exchanged declarations of undying love for each other. He thought. Atleast not yet He startled himself. Now where did that come from? He didn't get to finish his self examination as the General asked him,

"Do you agree with that assessment, Colonel?"

"Yes, sir. I do."

"In that case, Colonel, have the VIP quarters on level 30 made up for her. They will be infinetly more comfortable for her."

"Yes, sir." Jack said.

"In the meantime, Capt. The Colonel can escort you to your home to retrieve any belongings you would like to get and to straighten up your home. There is an ongoing investigation. There are some leads, some of the fingerprints in the home belong to this man," the General handed them the report. "one, Marcus Simcoe. He's got a rap sheet. About a mile long. Mostly petty burglarly and theft. Nothing like home invasion on there."

Jack and Sam looked at the picture of the man. He appeared to be in his 20s but the report stated that he was indeed in his late 30's. Sam was staring hard at the man.

"Do you recognize him, Captain?" The General asked.

"I do, General. He's been jogging around the neighborhood for the last several months. I've noticed him looking at the house when I have been coming and going. I just wrote it off as a neighbor curious about who the new person was."

"Good. Then when we catch him, you can identify him. We are currently still looking for him. There were three other sets of prints in the house. However we are not able to identify them at this time."

"So he and his accomplices are on the run basically?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Hammond finished. "At this point there is not much else to be done. The investigation is ongoing and the investigative unit feels like they will locate him within a few days. So I will let you know where we stand on Monday. I will also be able to give you preliminary decision about your situation. I have a meeting with the President Friday afternoon. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." They stated and rose to leave the office.

"For what its worth, I am very happy for the two of you and I want you to know that I am going to do the best I can to keep SG1 together."

"Thank you, sir." They replied.

That's it for now. I will post more later next week. I am already writing the next chapter!!!


	5. After the Divide Chpt 5

After the Divide Chpt 5

Author's note: This chapter took a lot longer in writing because I finally got to the point where I had to make some decisions about where this story was going. I am going to try to stay as true to the actual missions as possible but obviously the role that Sam played in those eps has to be changed in this story simply because she's pregnant. However many of my references to them will generally be after the events of the ep. My future chapters will take longer as I am attempting to get it right rather than rush through(which is my inclination because I want to see where this is going also) so bear with me and lets see where the muse takes us.

And now on with the story:

* * *

That evening Capt Sam Carter sat in the VIP quarters on base. Having finally chased the Colonel out she was staring at her laptop desperately trying to get some work done and not having much success at it. Her thoughts were tumbling to and fro like a ship tossed at see with no hope of a port in sight. The object of her thoughts being the two babies she now carried and the man who was their father. A man who was such an enigma to her. He had been a father before. That was news to her. Ofcourse they have only known each other about four months and they hadn't had a lot of time for socializing with each other. He still had no idea her father was a General in the Air Force. A fact she was sure he would find out sooner rather than later. What am I going to do about Dad? She suddenly thought. He hasn't exactly been friendly lately. Between him and Mark it was a wonder she was still sane.

She would have to tell him soon though. He deserved to know that he was going to be a grandpa again. Maybe it would help smooth things over with him. She thought. She continued deep in thought until a knock at her door intruded.

"It's me." A voice responded.

"Come in, Daniel." She called. Daniel opened the door and came in closing the door behind him.

"I thought I would come see how you were doing. I had tried to check on you earlier but you had left the base for a bit." He said taking a seat across from her.

"Yea, the Colonel drove me home so I could get a few things and try to put some semblance of order back into my home. I didn't get very far as it was getting late. I'm going to run back over there tomorrow with Janet and a pair of SF's."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Slightly overwhelmed at the moment. The Colonel has experience at this. I don't. I'm excited about being a mom but now that its twins I'm really….."

"Twins?" Daniel interrupted.

"Yes, Janet did the sono this afternoon and its twins. They run in my family."

"Wow. Congrats!"

"Thanks. Anyway I'm really feeling unsure about a lot of things."

"Like?"

"My career. My life. The Colonel."

"What about Jack?" Daniel asked hoping that Sam didn't suddenly decide to clam up.

"I don't know, Daniel. He seems excited about the babies, but he's always talking about Sarah, his wife."

"Ex-wife." Daniel corrected.

"Yea, he did mention that they got divorced, I guess it just unnerves me that he still talks about her alot."

"They've been divorced a little while now, I think. I asked him about it a while ago. But, Sam, you have to remember that she and their son was a huge part of his life and going through this pregnancy with you is going to bring back memories for him. Good and bad. If it bothers you that he talks about her, then talk to him about it. I doubt he even thought it bothered you."

"You're right. I guess I just…I don't know. I guess I always figured when I had children it would be with someone I was in love with and married to. I kinda feel like I've been cheated in a way. I got the kids, but I don't even remember making them, and I sure don't have the man."

"Do you want Jack?"

"Yes. No. I don't know, Daniel. It's complicated." Sam replied running a frustrated hand through her short blond hair.

"It's only as complicated as you make it, Sam."

"I wish it were that simple, Daniel. The regulations make it a lot harder." She answered closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the headboard of her bed.

"It can be. You're not under his command at the moment. Take a chance. There's obviously something there between you."

"Are you sure your degree is not in Psychology?" She asked smiling at him for the first time.

"I'm sure. I've always been real good at helping other people with their problems but not so good at mine. But we weren't talking about me here. We were talking about you and your potential relationship with one Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Yea, I know. I just wish I knew if he where he stood. I know he will do the right thing by his children. I'm not worried about that. I wanted the whole package. Career, marriage, kids, house, the whole nine yards. And you know the sad part?"

"What's that?"

"I didn't even realize that I wanted all of that till this happened. I was so concentrated on my career that I didn't give anything else any thought."

"Life is funny that way. I didn't plan to get married when I did. Actually I didn't even realize I was married till Sha're showed up in my tent later that evening. We were having a party and celebrating and next thing I know they were performing some ceremony. I thought it was like a thank you or something for helping them and then she kissed me. I was really embarrassed at the time, but I was absolutely terrified when she came to me later. I liked her I really did. Once I realized what had gone on and that we really were married, I couldn't picture her not being my wife. I didn't even realize I had wanted a wife till I had her."

"I'm so sorry, Daniel."

"Yea, me too. But we'll find her. I guess I should let you get back to whatever it is you were doing." He said getting up.

"I was just sitting here trying to work, not really getting much done. Mostly just thinking."

"Well think about what I said. If you want the whole package then go for it. Jack's a good guy. You could do a lot worse."

"I know." She replied, and she really did know how much worse she could have done.

"I'll see you in the morning." Daniel said leaving.

"Bye." She called. Alone again. she thought letting out a yawn. Might as well go to sleep as she wasn't getting anything accomplished. She shut down her laptop and got ready for bed. Within ten minutes she turned out the lights and it wasn't long before she was sleeping soundly. So soundly that she never heard the door open and shut a few hours later.

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill was back on base early. He had tried to go home but he couldn't sleep once he got there. He tossed and turned and finally gave up. He had gotten redressed and headed back to the base by way of the local all night grocery store.

The SF on duty commented on his early return to the base.

"It's 0200, sir. Everything alright?" The SF inquired eyeing the package in Jack's hand.

"Everything's just fine, Airman." He quipped as he signed in and headed down to the SGC.

He had checked in on Sam to find her soundly sleeping. He had stood there for a few minutes just watching her. She really was beautiful. _And you lucky dog, she's the mom of your two children to be._ He thought to himself. He must of done something right because in his mind he didn't deserve it. He never thought he would be a dad again. He still didn't know what to do about Sam. He felt she deserved more than what she's got. She deserved the whole deal. Marriage, kids, a home. _I don't even know if she wants that._ He chided himself. _What do I really know about her?_ He asked himself after a moment. _I guess its time I find out._ He thought as he slowly closed the door to her room.

He proceeded to his own on-base quarters his mind already racing with plans.

* * *

The next morning when Sam awoke, she was pleasantly surprised to find a pair of lavender roses in a vase on her desk. No card was with it but she knew who left it. Inside she was secretly thrilled. She inhaled the delicate scent and smiled. She loved lavender roses. A few weeks prior she and Janet had been discussing their favorite flowers and Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c had joined them at the lunch table. Sam remembered mentioning that she was particularly fond of lavender colored roses. Guess he remembered. She thought. _Maybe Daniel's right. I'm going for it._

Her mind made up she quickly dressed and headed out. SG10 was leaving soon. She inteneded to see them and Daniel off. Then she would set a few things in motion.

In the Gate room SG10 was geared up and ready to go, awaiting the orders of Gen. Hammond.

"SG10, you have a go. We'll see you in four days." Gen Hammond nodded to Colonel James. Colonel James nodded back and proceeded up the ramp and through the gate. SG10, Daniel and his team, Teal'c and the science all followed him through the gate.

After a few moments the gate closed. Gen. Hammond went to his office leaving Jack and Sam in the control room.

"Sooo, breakfast?" He nonchalantly asked Sam.

"Yes, sir." She responded turning and following him out of the control room.

They proceeded quietly down to the mess hall. They entered the mess hall, gathered their breakfast and took a table in the back. They ate quietly each not really sure what to say now that they were on their own without Daniel and Teal'c to keep the conversation going.

"Sam.."

"Sir..." the said in unison.

"You first." He said.

"No, sir. You go ahead." Sam replied.

"Well, uh, you see…."

"Yes?"

"Its like this….damn, I'm no good at this stuff, Sam."

"Just spit it out, sir."

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Like as in a date, sir?"

"Well, um…yea."

Sam sat there for a minute thinking. Not really sure what to say. She knew what she was going to say. She just couldn't believe he actually asked.

"Sam, I'm dying here?"

"I'm sorry, sir. Yes, I would love to have dinner with you."

"Great. I'll meet you topside at 1800 hours?"

"Actually, sir. Just pick me up at Janet's. She going with me over to my house this afternoon to help me get it straightened some more and then I was going back to her place for a while."

"Alright, I'll see you there at 1900 then."

"Then it's a date."

"Yes it is. I..uh..guess I had better get some things accomplished today. Oh, you are taking some SF's with you to your place aren't you?" He asked standing with his tray.

"Yes, sir." She replied before finishing off her orange juice. "Oh, and sir, thank you for the roses."

Jack stopped and turned back to her. "Your welcome." He said, smiled and left the mess hall with a spring in his step. His day couldn't be done fast enough in his opinion.

* * *

That's it for now as I have some more planning to do. The big date is coming up….. 


	6. After the Divide Chpt 6

Chpt 6

Author's note: I have since changed my mind since the last chapter. In order to make this much easier on me and get chapters posted sooner I have decided to make this AU. However that will not change the feel of the story or how the characters relate to each other. It just gives me a little leeway into certain things in the story line but I am going to try to keep it as "real" as I can. This does mean that I will not be referencing any of the eps as the events of my story changes irrevocably how those eps would have played out.

So now on with my little corner of the universe!

* * *

That afternoon Sam and Janet were finishing up with her bedroom. Two SF's were standing guard downstairs, one by the front door and the other at the back door. They stood motionless watching their surroundings, ready to move at a seconds notice.

Upstairs, Janet and Sam were carrying on a running conversation as they finished hanging her clothes back in her closet.

"So where are you going on your date?" Janet asked not trying to hide her amusement.

"I don't know. He didn't say." Sam replied trying to sound casual.

"What are you going to wear?"

Sam plopped down on her bed. Looked Janet straight in the eye and said,

"I haven't a clue. The dress I would like to wear is to small. What little weight I have put on already is already making my uniform fit tight so I know that dress is too small. It was a rather snug fit already."

"Then you are in luck my dear. I have a blue little number at home that will fit you. I bought it when I was a little bit bigger than you are now. What time is he picking you up?"

"At 1900 hours."

"Sam, that's an hour and a half from now!"

"What! I have to get ready!" Sam said standing up hurriedly. She dropped the clothes she had been picking up on her bed and darted out of the room with Janet close behind her.

"Sam, wait, let me get my keys!" Janet called from behind her on the stairs. Janet detoured to the kitchen to grab her purse and keys and followed Sam and the confused SF's out the front door.

Sam locked up her house and told the SF's they could return to the base. She wouldn't be returning here that night so there was no need for them to hang around. The SF's waited for Sam and Janet to get in Janet's car and leave before they got in the their car to return to the base.

Janet drove as quickly as she could. It was a good thing that Janet didn't live all that far from Sam or else they might have really been in trouble. They quickly pulled into Janet's driveway and jumped out the car. Janet hurridly opens her front door.

"Sam, I'll get the dress, you can use the shower in my room."

"Thanks!" Sam said heading up the stairs behind Janet.

Sam quickly showered. When she appeared back in the bedroom, Janet had laid the dress on the bed. Sam was in awe. It was a beautiful blue, the kind of blue that sky looks on a sunny cloudless day. It was in a word, perfect. Sam quickly dressed and did her make up and hair. Janet had come back in while Sam was doing her hair and makeup.

"See, I knew it would fit you." Janet crowed.

"It's a beautiful, Janet. I can't thank you enough."

"You can thank me by knocking one errant Colonel off his feet! He should be here any time now. I'll let you finish up." Janet said walking out of the room.

Sam finished her makeup and took a moment to look at her reflection in Janet's full length mirror. The dress had a modest neckline that was not too low but gathered together at her shoulders. The shimmering material changed hues in the light. At her waist the material was gathered into a rhinestone clip. Sam particularly liked that little accent as the gathered material helped to hide the barely noticeable bump of her stomach. The skirt stopped just above her knees and the matching blue heels completed the outfit.

Sam hadn't realized that Janet had such good taste or sense of fashion. The dress was truly stunning. _Now_, she thought _lets see what kind of reaction it gets_. Sam grabbed the matching purse and walked down stairs just as the doorbell rang.

Sam heard Janet answer the door.

"Evening, Colonel."

"Doctor. Is Sam ready?"

"I am." Sam replied appearing in the front hall. She picked up her light Jacket and approached the pair.

"Captain. I..um….wow." he finally said.

Sam just smiled. Janet gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks again, Janet."

"No problem. Now don't be late children. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." Janet responded smiling as they walked out her door.

"Ha ha ha." Sam replied. "Bye."

Jack escorted Sam to his truck and opened the door for her. Jack was having a hard time getting a coherent thought together. He shut Sam's door and got in on the driver side. He started up the truck. They proceeded on their way to the restaurant.

Sam for her part was just as equally stunned. Jack looked, in a word, hot. She didn't realize he would look that good in a suit. Black was very definetly his color. She didn't want to be caught ogling him so she tried not to stare. _That's going to be hard to do_. She thought; aloud she asked;

"So where are we going to dinner?"

"I thought we would try that new Italian place, Marino's. I've heard good things about it."

"I've heard good things too."

"Well lets hope it lives up to its rep. I called and made reservations for 8 o'clock. I wanted to be sure we got a table." He replied turning to look at her, smiling crookedly.

Sam returned the smile and they lapsed into companionable silence. The kind of silence of people used to being in each other's company and not having to talk every minute they were together.

The drive to the restaurant was not short and gave Jack ample time to get his head back in the game. He had never seen his 2IC dressed as a normal woman, much less a desirable woman. The short time he had known her, he had only ever seen her in BDU's and those were not exactly kind to the feminine figure. However when she had appeared at the bottom of Janet's stair's, his lower jaw almost dropped and he had to remind himself to breathe. He had not been prepared for the sight of one Captain Samantha Carter dressed to kill. _Ok_. He told himself. _This is the mother of your children. Don't screw this up!_

They arrived at the restaurant, Jack pulling into the front and getting out and handing the keys to the valet. He quickly came around the other side to help Sam out. He offered his arm, and she shyly took it. Once inside they were quickly shown to their table and offered drinks. They each ordered iced tea. As they perused the menu, Jack spoke up:

"I don't know about you but I feel as nervous as a long tail cat in a room of rocking chairs."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "You too?" She asked. "Atleast I'm not the only one."

"You're not. So what do you say we dispense with the nerves, and quit walking on egg shells?"

"Agreed. So how do we do that?"

"Well, I have already read your file so tell me something that's not in your file?"

"You've read my file?" She asked a little concerned.

"Yup, even the part about your father being General Jacob Carter. Never met him but I'm sure I will soon enough."

"Yea, there's that." She replied rather unenthusiastically.

"Don't sound so enthused, Sam."

"Sorry, sir…"

"Jack."

"Right. Sorry, Jack. My dad is a complicated man. He has great ambitions for me and I didn't exactly make him happy when I took this posting. My dream had always been to get into NASA. He still wants that for me too. He doesn't know what we really do, and we can't tell him. So he's going to think the worst because we can't tell him the truth."

"We'll handle him together. So you had always wanted to get into NASA, huh?"

She appreciated the change in subject. She didn't really want to discuss her father. There was going to be plenty of time for that later.

"Yes, I always wanted to go into space. Now I have and what NASA does seems a little small compared to what we do every do day."

"It does doesn't it? I guess when you think about it, the fact of what do and have done makes orbiting the earth seem a little tame." He replied. Their drinks arrived and the quickly placed their orders. Sam ordering the lasagna and Jack ordering veal parmisagna.

"So tell me something else that isn't in your file." He continued.

"Hmm…let's see. When I have the time, I like to read. I'm known to read the occasional trashy romance novel. I don't do much television, what little I do watch is usually the science channel or the history channel. I was never much of a social butterfly, although I did manage to get engaged at one time." She finished before thinking about what she was saying.

"Really? What happened? That is if you don't mind my asking?"

"No, not at all. He was really sweet to begin with but you know people change and I decided to not go through with the wedding." She responded with some finality that spoke volumes that she wished she hadn't even mentioned it.

"It happens." He replied letting it drop.

"So what about you? Since I have read your file too, tell me something that's not in your file?"

"Well, you know about Charlie and Sara. I like to fish. I have a little cabin in Minnesota where the catfish grow this big." He said showing her with his hands how big they grew. She giggled. "Well you know I'm not much on science. I don't understand half of what you tell me anyway. I just take your word for it. I'm not much on a lot of tv, although I do love the Simpson's and hockey."

"You watch a cartoon?"

"The Simpson's are an animated adult program." He said in mock horror that she would refer to the Simpson's as a cartoon.

"I stand corrected."

"Anyway there is really not much to tell. I live alone. Spend most of my downtime either fishing in Minnesota or on my roof with my telescope. Atleast until recently that is. I don't have any pets. My neighbors don't complain. I guess really I'm rather boring."

"If it is one thing you are not, it's boring."

"Well thank you." He replied.

"Your welcome."

"Ahh, here comes our meal." Jack stated noticing the waiter moving towards their table with a large tray.

The waiter quickly served their meals, admonishing them each to be careful with the plates since they were hot. The waiter inquired if there was anything else they required to which Jack stated they were fine and thanked him.

The waiter departed to see to his other customers. Jack and Sam left to themselves again decided to save further conversation for later and ate their meal occasionally glancing and smiling at each other. Both did remark every so often how wonderful the food tasted. After they were finished and their conversation resumed on topics of really no great importance the waiter returned to clear away their plates and inquire if the would like desert.

They both declined and Jack asked for the check. Upon receiving the check, Jack provided his credit card and paid for the meal. They continued to sit at the table for sometime just enjoying each other's company and the fact that they could sit and discuss things like any other normal couple on a date.

Soon, however Jack realized the time.

"Wow, its close to 11. I guess I should get you back. Are you staying at the base tonight?"

"No, I'm going back to Janet's." She replied.

"Well, then my lady your chariot awaits." He said getting up and pulling out her chair.

His truck was quickly retrieved and soon they were headed back to Janet's. Once there in Janet's driveway Jack got out and escorted Sam to the door.

"I, uh, I had a great time. I hope we can go out again." He said appearing nervous again.

"I enjoyed it too. I would like that." Sam replied trying to look every where but at him.

"I guess you had better get inside. It's cold out here." He said his teeth beginning to chatter.

"Yea. I probably should." She said turning to go.

"Sam, wait." As she turned back to him, he cupped her face and kissed her. It was not what she expected but after her moment of shock she responded. After what seemed like eternity, they pulled back to breathe. Jack rested his forehead against Sam's. The stood like that for a moment before Jack spoke.

"I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that all evening. Maybe I shouldn't have. But there it is."

"Don't be. I was hoping you would."

"Really?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm almost afraid to admit to having such thoughts about my CO."

He gently slid a finger down her cheek and down to grasp her hand.

"I'm not your CO anymore, remember?" He whispered before kissing her again. Pulling her close he gave into his desire to show her how he felt. It didn't take her long to respond this time. However the cold soon made it a necessity for them to break apart.

"I wish this was my place. I would just invite you in." Sam stated, her lips swollen and her face flush.

"Forgive me but as much as I would want to do that. I am going to do this right. I care about you a lot. I think I might even be falling in love with you but I don't want to rush things." He said; "Not that I don't want to be invited in mind you. I really would. I'm messing this up aren't I?"

"No, you're doing just fine. I understand perfectly. We've got a lot involved here and we both want to do this right. So we will date for a while and see where it goes. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Now you better get in there before Janet breaks her neck trying to spy without looking like she's spying from her bedroom window." He said grinning.

Sam giggled and he kissed her one more time before letting go and heading back to his truck. Sam opened the door and stood in the doorway as Jack climbed into his truck, started the engine and pulled out the driveway. She waved as he pulled away and watched as he drove off. She finally shut the door after he was out of sight.

"So how was it?"

Sam jumped. "Geez. Janet! You scared me!"

"Sorry, but how was it?"

Sam's eyes glazed over. "It was wonderful. He wants us to go out again. Obviously I accepted."

"Obviously."

"And that's it."

"That's it!" Janet responded excitedly.

"Well, you saw us on the porch, so you already know we were kissing out there."

"Yea, I figured he saw me. So how was the kiss?"

Sam smiled and walked toward Janet to go upstairs, but not before stopping beside Janet to whisper:

"I swear the earth moved." With that Sam proceeded up stairs and to the guest bedroom where she was staying. She heard Janet squeal a hushed "YES!" from the stairs. A few moments later Sam heard the door to Janet's room close and all was quiet in the house.

Sam wanted to sit up and go over the events of the evening but she was too tired and it wasn't long before she was sleeping soundly.

* * *

Now for those of you wondering where Teal'c went, he is currently off world with Daniel. When Daniel gets back, Teal'c will be back too! 


	7. After the Divide Chpt 7

Chpt 7

Authors Note. Ok gang. Here is the next installment. I have been thinking a lot about where this is going to go so hopefully we will see things moving along nicely from here.

* * *

The next morning Sam rode in with Janet and the two friends soon parted ways; each heading to their respective offices with promises to meet up for lunch.

Sam gingerly pushed open the door to her lab and flipped on the light switch. To her surprise there was a vase and a dozen lavender and pink roses sitting in the middle of desk.

This time there was a note attached. It read:

Sam,

I wanted to say without messing it up how much I enjoyed dinner last night. I hope we can go out again soon. The other reason for the flowers is that by the time you read this I will be in Washington. Hammond called me late last night and requested my presence in bringing ours and the other situations before the President. I really did want to see you today but its likely I won't be home till tomorrow sometime. I'll call you when I get a chance.

Jack

Sam was touched. He had thought enough to get her flowers! She couldn't remember the last time a man had gotten her flowers prior to Jack. She smiled and breathed in the wonderful aroma of the roses. He may not be good with words but he had excellent taste in flowers. She really could get used to this. She was however a little disappointed not to be able to thank him in person for the flowers, but she knew what he was doing was important and not only to them. Their careers and the careers of six other officers hung in the balance.

She carefully moved the vase off to one side and reluctantly started on her days projects, stopping to look ever so often at the roses and smile.

Later that afternoon Sam closed up her laptop and looked at the clock. It read five thirty in the afternoon. She had taken lunch early at eleven but hadn't stopped for a break since. Her stomach was letting her know that it was time to eat. She was more than a little disappointed that Jack hadn't called yet. She wasn't quite sure whether that was good or bad. In the end she decided that no news was good news and she wasn't going to sit and worry about it.

She had already decided she was going to stay on base that night in the VIP quarters she had been assigned. She quickly headed off to find some food. On her way to the mess she ran into Janet.

"Hey, Janet, leaving for the day?" Sam asked.

"Yea…" She started as the alarms blaring.

Over the load speaker a voice stated "Unscheduled offworld activation."

"How many teams are offworld?" Janet asked.

"Only one." Sam replied.

"Daniel." They said in unison and headed for control room.

* * *

They arrived at the control room in time to see two members of SG10 helping Daniel down the ramp with Teal'c following behind. 

Janet just closed her eyes and shook her head. Under her breath she muttered; "I just thought I was going home."

Sam chuckled as she and Janet went down to the ramp.

"This is getting to be a habit, Daniel." Sam said as she and Janet joined him at the bottom of the ramp. Two medics were wheeling in a stretcher.

"What happened?" Janet asked.

"It's not my fault, Sam. I was climbing up a little higher on the ruins when I stepped on a loose rock. I fell down from there."

"So in other words," Janet put in "you were having another Daniel moment."

Daniel started to respond but instead just closed his mouth and laid down on the stretcher. After a few moments even he had to laugh.

"I'm sure it was a funny sight." He conceded.

"Well, I won't be sure until I xray it but I'm fairly sure you broke it." Janet said looking him straight in the eye. "You're not going anywhere for a while."

"Wonderful." He replied.

"Okay, lets get him out of here." Janet said leading the two medics, pushing a very weary and pain stricken Daniel, out of the Gate room.

Sam turned to Teal'c. "Is Colonel James expecting you back?"

"He is not expecting me to return however I do believe he is expecting the Lieutenants to return immediately." Teal'c replied.

"Dial the Gate." Sam called to the control room and moments later the Gate sprung to life. The two members of SG10 proceeded back through. Moments later the gate was shut down.

"Well it's good to have you back. Gen. Hammond and Col. O'Neill are in Washington D.C." Sam stated heading out the gate room. Teal'c followed her. "I don't know when they're due back."

"Am I correct in assuming that Col. O'Neill accompanied Gen. Hammond to discuss your situation with your leaders?"

"Yes, with the President and Joint Chiefs." She responded.

"Are you concerned, CaptainCarter?"

"I am a little."

"ColonelONeill is a formidable man when he chooses. He will make them see reason." Teal'c stated matter of factly.

"I wish I had your confindence. Let's go see Daniel."

* * *

The aforementioned Daniel was laying on a bed in the infirmary as they prepared to x-ray his leg. He was in quite a bit of pain, but he really didn't want another needle so he just kept it to himself. He wasn't doing a very good job of it as he was quickly turning white as a sheet. 

One of the medics noticed Daniel getting paler by the second and called for Dr. Frasier.

"Dr. Frasier. Dr. Jackson isn't looking good. He's really pale." Janet looked at the Daniel and was instantly concerned.

"Daniel, are you in that much pain?"

"No it's not that bad…" he tried to say as he passed out.

"Guess he was. Well now we can get that X-ray. Let's move people I want this done before he wakes up." Janet said and two medics wheeled Daniel into the xray room.

* * *

Sam and Teal'c had arrived shortly after and were quickly informed that Daniel had passed out and that Janet would call them when they could see him. 

Left without anything else to do Teal'c bid Sam goodnight and returned to his quarters. Sam decided to get something to eat and make an early evening of it herself and took her food back to her quarters. It wasn't long before she was sleeping soundly.

She was sleeping so well that she thought she must be dreaming. She kept hearing Jack's voice. She knew it couldn't be him because he wasn't there.

"Sam."

Sam opened her blue eyes to see two chocolate brown eyes staring back at her.

"Jack? What? What time is it?" She asked sitting up groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"Well that's a nice welcome back. Not even a 'hello. How was your trip?"

"Hi, Jack. How was your trip?" She asked leaning back on her pillow again.

"It was good. Productive." He replied not offering any more information.

"And?"

"And what?"

"You know what! What did they say?"

"Oh. That. Well I wish I could tell you but I can't. The general is going to have a meeting with us and the other six officers in the morning. I really would like to tell you but I am under orders not to say anything."

"So what are you doing here in my quarters?"

"I wanted to see you. I meant to call you but it was just never the right time to call, you know."

Sam was more than moved. He came down here just to see her. It caused her to tear up.

"Damn hormones." She said grabbing a tissue from her night stand.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"Oh nothing. That was just really sweet. You coming down here just to see me. I don't normally cry over things."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Jack. I'll be fine. Didn't Sarah ever get weepy?"

"She said she did but I never saw it. I was gone through most of her pregnancy."

"Well, you'll get to see all of it this time around."

"So I didn't expect to actually find sleeping. I checked your lab first but you weren't there." Jack commented changing the subject. He had just had an epiphany of sorts and needed to work it out in his head before he talked to Sam about it.

Sam noticed this and just decided to play along. "Yea, I was a little tired and decided to go ahead and call it a night."

"Well, like I said. I just came down to see you. I'll let you get back to sleep." He said rising to his feet. He was almost the door when she called to him.

"I missed you. Good night."

"I missed you, too, Sam." He replied and shut the door. He returned to his office. As he sat down in his chair, the wind went out of his sails. _You've gone and done it now, O'Neill_. He thought to himself. _You went and fell in love with her_. He hadn't intended things to move so fast. He had always felt something towards Sam since they met. He just hadn't planned on falling for her that fast. _Damn, I have to slow this down. Otherwise I am going to scare the crap out of her_. He turned to look at his clock and saw the time. It was well passed midnight. _I'll sort this out tomorrow, after I've slept_. He left for his on base quarters. He peeled off his dress blues and into some shorts and a tshirt. He crawled into his bed and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

That's it for now. I am already working on the next part. 

Thanks!


	8. After the Divide Chpt 8

Chpt 8

Okay here is the next chapter.

The next morning at precisely 0800 hours the eight officers in question were assembled in the briefing room. Col O'Neill and Capt Carter of SG1, Major James Tucker and Capt Alexis "Alex" Munoz of SG3, Colonel Elizabeth Burke and Major Drake Holman of SG 7 and Colonel Mark Dunn and Lt. Colonel Mariah Moore of SG 8 rounded out the group. Each were lost in their own thoughts until the arrival of one Major General George Hammond. Only one other person in the room knew what decision had been made and he was certainly not talking.

After a few moments General Hammond arrived. The officers assembled all stood at attention.

"At ease, people. Take your seats."

They all eased back into their seats, although none of them were really at ease. Gen Hammond looked around the room at each of the officers present. Each one was awaiting his delivery of the decision from Washington. Each face was watching him intently.

"Well we all know why we are gathered here. So I'll get right to the point. First off, none of you will be facing a court martial. The President agreed with Col. O'Neill and I that none of you were responsible for your actions and therefore no charges should or will be filed." There was a collective sigh of relief around the table. No one would be losing their jobs over this.

As Gen Hammond watched the faces of his officers relax a bit. But only just a bit. There was still more to come and they knew it.

"Second, the President further agrees that given the nature of our work here and the fact that duty assignments to the SGC are permanent in nature, he has authorized a change in the fraternization regulations that applies only to the SGC. From this point on it will not be against the regs for officers to fraternize with each other. However once the relationship appears that it will become permanent, there will be have to be a review to determine the best course of action for both the teams and the individuals involved."

The officers were all a little shocked. Their situations had resulted in a major change in the rules and regs.

"And finally," Gen. Hammond continued, "as such if you all feel getting married is in your best interests or want to wait a while yet you are free to do so with no worries of reprisals from Washington."

He watched as his words sunk in. They were all immensely relieved that they would not only NOT face a court martial but that if they so chose they were free to make a life together or not.

He did notice that Col. Burke and Maj. Holman were whispering to each other and nodding at each other. There was one couple that he was not surprised to see together. Right behind Jack and Sam, they were quickly getting a reputation for unresolved sexual tension that plagued their relationship. Well not so unresolved now. Hammond thought to himself. Never let it be said that he didn't know what was going on in the grapevine. They had apparently continued their relationship after the discovery of Col. Burke's pregnancy.

Col. Burke nodded one more time to something Major Holman said before Major Holman turned to the General.

"General Hammond, Col. Burke and I would like to tell you that we had already talked things over and are engaged. We would like to be married as soon as we can arrange it."

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you, Major and Col. Burke. Let us know if there is anything any of us can do to help." Gen. Hammond stated standing to shake Major Holman's hand and give Col. Burke a kiss on the cheek.

"I wish you all the best, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, sir." Col. Burke replied. Gen Hammond had known Elizabeth Burke for most of her life. Elizabeth's mother and father were both Air Force and stationed at the many of the same bases that Gen Hammond had previously been assigned to. Her parents and George and his wife became close friends. As such the General had kept an eye on her career. Elizabeth was like another daughter to Hammond and he really did want to see her happy. The same way he wanted to see Sam happy.

Everyone in the room voiced their congratulations to the happy couple and took their seats again.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Hammond asked.

"So what will Col. Burke and Major Holman be kept on the same team?" Col. Moore asked.

"That will depend on several factors. First if they wish to remain on the same team, they will for now remain that way. However should I or anyone else up the chain of command come to feel that the relationship is getting in the way of the mission objectives or in any other way causing distractions, then one of them would be transferred to another team or reassigned somewhere on base."

"So its not automatic for reassignment, unless ofcourse we ask for reassignment?" Capt. Munoz asked.

"You are correct, Captain. We will evaluate the situation if the couple wishes to remain together and proceed from there"

"And are we free to pursue any resolution we see fit?" Sam asked.

"As in?" Hammond inquired.

"Well, meaning we can obviously get married or remain single. Does the same professional standards still apply if say any of us just chose to live together for the sake of our child?"

"Well obviously the Air Force does frown on officers co-habiting without benefit of marriage but I believe in this situation that they would look the other way."

Sam seemed satisfied with that answer and Hammond inquired if anyone else had any further questions. Receiving negative responses he promptly dismissed them to their duties. The other officers quickly shuffled out and Hammond returned to his office.

Sam remained in her seat.

"Something wrong, Sam?" Jack asked. Somehow calling her by her rank just didn't seem right anymore.

"I don't know. I'm glad the decision came down the way it did. But part of me thinks this was a little to good to be true."

"Trust me it's true. You should of seen the General. He went to mat for all of us. There were several who were ready to court martial all of us. Thankfully, Hammond got the President to see things our way."

"There's that."

"You don't sound convinced."

"I guess I am just wondering what's the catch? You know? The frat regs have been compared to the Ten Commandments. The whole written in stone thing. I don't know. Maybe I am being paranoid, or just hormonal."

"Hey I'm supposed to be the paranoid one around here, remember?" He said smiling at her as he stood up and gathered his notepad and folder. Sam giggled at his comment but said nothing in return.

"So breakfast?" Jack asked turning to Sam.

"I'm not really that hungry, sir. But I'll go with you anyway, see if they have any crackers."

"Stomach upset?"

"A little, sir."

"Is it getting any better?" He asked as they headed out of the briefing room and down the mess hall.

"Some."

"Not very talkative this morning."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just thinking about everything. Trying to process it so to speak."

"Well don't think on it too hard. It is what it is. You know there is such a thing as overanalyzing a situation."

"I know and I'm really good at it too." She responded. That got a laugh out of the Colonel.

"I imagine you are, Sam." He replied chuckling.

They made their way to the mess in companionable silence. Sam ate some crackers and drank some water while Jack chowed down his frootloops. They departed ways with a promise to see each other later in the day.

* * *

Later that day Sam peeked in on Daniel. He was still in the infirmary as he had indeed broken his leg, and Janet being the Napoleonic Power Monger that Jack coined her refused to let him out for another 24 hours. It really was for Daniel's benefit. As accident prone as he was Janet wanted the bone to have a chance to acclimate to being reset and the brace before she cut Daniel loose.

Sam was surprised to find Daniel sleeping.

"I've got him on some heavy duty pain killers." Janet whispered motioning to Sam from her office. Sam quietly made her way over to Janet's office.

"I don't think I've ever seen him that still. Even when he's zoned in to his research he's still moving."

"Aside from the fact that his leg is rather painful, it's the only way I can have some quiet in here. When he's awake, he's complaining about how much work he has to do and that he can't get it done in here."

"Well, I can't blame him. I would probably say the same thing."

"I don't blame him either but when you put multiple fractures in your leg, not mention the torn muscles and ligaments that are healing. He's lucky I don't land him in here for the next three weeks at least."

"His leg is that bad?" Sam asked shocked. It hadn't appeared that bad when he came through the gate.

"Yea, he had one hell of a Daniel moment this time. He broke his left tibia a few inches under his knee and its broken in two other places down a little further above his ankle. None of which were exactly a clean brake. So I had to go in and set the leg. He'll be in rehab a few months. He's not going anywhere for a while."

"So it looks like SG1 is two down." Sam replied.

"So it would appear. How are you feeling today?" Janet asked setting the paperwork she had been looking at down.

"I'm fine now. I had a bit of an upset stomach earlier but it went away. I just have this general feeling of exhaustion most of the time."

"That's normal. You can go take a nap if you need to. I cleared it with the General already in my report to him about this being a multiple pregnancy."

"I know I can. I just feel bad doing it is all. I'm just pregnant not an invalid. I should be able to handle this."

"Sam, this is your first pregnancy and its twins. You have a high stress job with crazy hours and even crazier circumstances at times. You're going to be tired."

"You're probably right."

"I know I am. Now what are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Hadn't really thought that far ahead. It's still two weeks away."

"Well I was going to invite Daniel and Teal'c over dinner. Why don't you and Col O'Neill join us?" Janet stated.

"I'll extend the invitation to the Colonel the next time I see him. I personally would love to."

"Great, let me know what the Colonel says. Now I gotta go make rounds so I'll talk at you later."

"Bye." Sam replied heading out of the infirmary.

* * *

A few days passed before Sam got a chance to see Col. O'Neill again. He and Teal'c were currently off-world trying to rescue some members of SG12 after their mission went south. Sam had stayed on base as her home was still being repaired. As they had not located the persons responsible for the damage to her home, Sam was still leary of staying there. Truth be told she was considering selling the home and buying another one.

She didn't want to have to worry about the babies in that house. She resolved to call a realtor after Thanksgiving and see what could be done.

She looked at her watch and realized it was after midnight. Janet would kill her if she knew she was still awake. Thankfully Janet had left the base hours ago. Sam was just finding it hard to sleep. She was worried about Jack more than she was really ready to admit.

She knew she was falling for him. She was trying to slow down her own heart from leaping to fast. Not like she hadn't been in love before. But the last time was the worst. Jonas had only wanted to control her and make sure that everyone knew she was his. He was only interested in what he would get from the relationship and marrying a General's daughter.

_I will not let that happen again,_ She thought to herself. _Jack's not like that._ she finished.

She knew he wasn't like that, but she had to be honest that part of what was holding her back now was fear left over from that relationship. "I've got issues." She said aloud to herself.

"Issues with what?" a voice asked.

"Daniel! Don't do that. You scared me half to death!"

"Well, geez, Sam, you must have been deep in thought because I'm not exactly quiet as a church mouse on the crutches."

Sam looking at him again realized he was right. The crutches were awkward and required some effort to use. If she hadn't been off in another world she would probably have heard his approach.

"Sorry, Daniel. I was just thinking and not paying attention. How's the leg?"

"It hurts. Doc gave me some pain killers but they knock me out so I haven't taken any of them yet. I've got a lot of work to do and I really need to get it done. I figure I'll get some of it done tonight while she's not here to watch over me and I can sleep most of the day tomorrow and she'll be none the wiser."

"Why, Daniel, you're showing a whole new side of yourself." Sam quipped grinning at him.

"Didn't know I could be devious, huh?"

"No, but I guess when you're trying to out maneuver Janet you do what you gotta do."

"Bingo!" Daniel returned.

Sam just laughed as the alarm klaxons sounded and Walter's voice could be heard over the speakers, "Unscheduled off-world activation."

Sam jumped out of her seat and headed for the nearest elevator. She waited for Daniel. When they disembarked the elevator closest to the control room he told her to go ahead that he would catch up. She didn't hesitate.

"What have we got?" She asked.

"We received, SG12's IDC. Col. O'Neill reports they are coming in hot."

"Open the iris." Sam ordered. The large metal cover over the gate slid back and weapons fire started coming through the gate. The blast doors over the control room closed just as SG12 plus Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c came tumbling out of the gate.

"Close the Gate!" Jack yelled. The iris slammed shut and the gate powered down. The blast doors reopened and Jack looked up to see Sam standing in the control room. They looked at each other and their eyes spoke volumes. Sam realized there and then that it was too late. She was hopelessly in love with Jack O'Neill. Their gazes were still locked when Walter informed her that the repairs to the gate room could start immediately.

Sam tearing herself away from Jack's gaze looked at him and had to ask for him to repeat himself, which he patiently did.

"Good. Maybe it can be done before the General comes in tomorrow." Sam turned to look at down at the Gate room again, but he was gone. Most likely to the infirmary. She decided.

Sam wasn't really sure if she wanted to go down there and see him just yet. She needed time to process this revelation. She didn't want to say or do anything that would scare him. She chose the cowards way out and headed for her quarters.

As things go she got sidetracked several times and it was almost an hour later before she finally got off the elevator closest to her quarters. As she rounded the corner she was surprised to see the Colonel sitting on the floor against her door.

His head was leaning forward resting on his hands, that were in turn resting on his knees.

He looked peaceful if not a little uncomfortable. She approached him carefully and placed a hand on his knee and gave it a little push.

"Jack. Jack."

"Huh, what?"

"You're sleeping outside my quarters."

"Oh yea. I wanted to see you before I went to bed."

"Well I know one thing we have got to stop meeting like this. We are going to give the grapevine tons of material." She said joking.

"We've apparently been giving them material since the first day we met." Jack responded smiling at her.

"Yea come on let's not hold this conversation out here." She replied standing up. He got up and followed her inside. After she turned to shut her door, she found herself pulled against him his head buried in her neck.

"God I missed you." He said.

"I can tell." She said moving back a little to look at him.

"I just wanted to check on you and see how the kiddos were doing."

"We're fine. Nausea is getting a little lighter." She assured him.

"You're sure. You look tired." He replied the concern evident in his voice.

"I am tired. I've been up since 5 this morning. I just never could wind down to go to sleep."

"Then I guess I should let you get some rest." He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and went to leave.

"I know I shouldn't suggest this but why don't you stay for awhile?"

"You sure?"

"Yea, you could just hold me for awhile at least till I go to sleep."

"Alright."

Sam turned out her light and got under her covers. Jack laid on top of them and held Sam. He had to admit to himself that this was heaven. He wanted to go to sleep like this everynight. They didn't speak. Soon Sam's breathing evened out telling Jack she had indeed fallen asleep. He kept telling himself that he should get up and go back to his quarters but he just couldn't bring himself to leave her. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her temple before leaning back and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Yes I know they spend a lot of time sleeping. This story is going to start picking up her soon. I feel the muse starting to stir again.

However I do want to let you know that if I don't post again soon I will post again as soon as I am able. I am having surgery sometime in the next two weeks to remove both my spleen and gallbladder. I will have a lengthy recovery. So I don't know when I will get the next chapter up. I am hoping that I will get at least one or two more up before I go under the knife.

See you all soon!


	9. After the Divide Chpt 9

(Author's note: I am going to try to pick up the action here. I will be starting with some of the episodes to tie in but I am not going to follow exactly along with the transcripts as this is AU I am going to redo some of them to go along with my story. As there was never any planet designation for the planet SG1 went to in "The First Commandment" I gave it one. I also took a little creative license with how the episode played out as this is AU after all. The ending will still be the same in that Jonas dies just because I didn't like him! Hope you like!)

Chpt 9

* * *

Two weeks later found the team assembling at Janet's for Thanksgiving dinner. Daniel still hobbling on crutches was doing his best just to stay out of everyone's way. He had already tripped Jack up twice and almost caught Sam at the knee if Jack hadn't been standing right behind her to catch her. Finally, Janet ordered him to sit in the recliner and to not move again.

Teal'c had been elected to go sit with Daniel and keep him company. He was the logical choice as Jack had put it since Teal'c wasn't exactly familiar with earth cooking and preparing the dinner.

So, Teal'c was ensconced on Janet's couch listening as Daniel picked apart some special on the Discovery channel about Ancient Egypt.

"They've got it so wrong!" Daniel practically yelled.

"Daniel, just change the channel." Janet called to him calmly. They heard the channels start flipping and peace once again reigned through out the home.

Sam and Janet began working on the pies, sweet potatoes, and all the other extras that go along with Thanksgiving dinner. Janet had already taken care of the bird and it was at that moment being lowered into the fryer on the back porch. Jack was supervising the frying of the turkey.

Sam was amazed at Janet's domestic side. She whirled around the kitchen like she was Martha Stewart.

"How do you do this?" Sam asked finally.

"Do what?"

"This. Being a good cook, being a good doctor. How do you find the time?"

"Oh that well the Doctor part cost several thousand dollars at Air Force expense to do that and the cooking part came in when I was growing up. My mom was sick a lot and so I had to learn to cook to help my dad out. After my mom died it was up to me to make dinner every night for me and my sister and three brothers. I was the oldest of five. Dad had to work two jobs just to make ends meet. That's why I went to the Air Force. They paid for med school because I knew my Dad couldn't do it. My sister also joined the Air Force and two of my brothers are Navy. My youngest brother is a lawyer and wouldn't dream of joining military."

"How old were you when your mom died?"

"I was just turned 14."

"My mom died when I was 16. It was a car accident on the way home from the airport."

"Sam, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. I just still miss her sometimes. Like now right now. I'm having twins and I so much would like her to be here."

"I know what you mean," Janet said as she began mixing the ingredients for a cake. "I always had these things I wanted to do with my mom, but you see my mom was never very healthy for most of my life. It's a wonder that she managed to give birth to five children. The Doctors told her she should have stopped after the third, but she went on to have two more. The youngest is my brother, Sean, he's the lawyer, was five when mom died. I didn't get the opportunity to have much of a relationship with my mom."

"I'm sorry, Janet."

"Hey, it happens. I don't dwell on it. My life has turned out the way I wanted it to for the most part. There are a few things that I could have done without, but hey you take what you get, right?"

"True."

"So let's get out of the 'mollygrubs' as my mother would have called them and get this dinner done. I for one am starving!" Janet replied smiling.

A yell from the deck alerted them to Jack burning himself with the grease. Sam stepped out to check on him.

"Jack, you ok?" Sam asked watching him hold his finger and jumping around the deck.

"NO! I'm not ok. I burned my hand." He squeeled.

"Let me see it." Sam asked. His right index and middle finger were red from the grease but it appeared to be a minor burn on the surface. "Janet!" Sam called.

Janet appeared on the deck, wiping her hands on the towel she had slung over her shoulder. Sam motioned to Jack's hand and Janet went into 'doctor mode'. She turned his hand this way and that examining the burned appendages.

"How did you manage to do this?"

"Well, I was bending over to check the temperature on the turkey I spilled a bit of my beer in the grease and it splashed onto my fingers."

"I see. Well you didn't burn them too bad. Sam, if you would go in there in my kitchen and tear a leaf off of my aloe vera plant and slice it open with a knife. That will fix the Colonel up but good. Nothing better for a burn than good old natural aloe vera straight from the plant."

"Sure." Sam replied heading inside and coming back a few moments later with the sliced open plant.

"Now, Colonel if you will take this and spread it over your fingers and hold it on the spots that hurt the worst, your hand should feel better in just a bit. Go have a seat for a bit. The turkey has a while yet."

"I'll go sit in there with Dannyboy and Teal'c. Don't try to take that turkey out of the grease. Atleast call Teal'c out here." Jack said as he headed into the house.

"We will." Sam responded. Sam turned and looked out over Janet's yard. The previous nights snow had blanketed Janet's yard in a pristine white coat. Sam marveled at the untouched pristine beauty of the snow and the mountains beyond. Truly one of God's miracles as far as Sam was concerned. The scenery was breathtaking. No matter how many alien vistas she saw she still preferred her home and the simple glorious beauty of the mountains and trees. Trees. She thought. Jack and his thing about trees.

"Sam, I'm going to go check on the stuffing." Janet called.

"Ok." Sam responded. Janet went in leaving Sam to enjoy the natural beauty all around her.

* * *

A few hours later the group of friends joined around Janet's kitchen table for dinner. There was turkey, sweet potatoes, green beans, and mashed potatoes amongst many other dishes and of course the desserts!

The discussion through dinner never waned as they discussed the program, its future, and many other topics all weaved together so well that no one could remember exactly how they went from one subject to another. As the meal progressed each one couldn't help but comment on the food and how good it was, and how nice it was not to be on base celebrating this holiday.

Soon the meal was consumed and desserts were eyed hungrily by all present. The pumpkin and pecan pies hadn't stood a chance and the chocolate cake was half eaten by the time Jack through his napkin down and said he just couldn't eat any more.

"Come on, Colonel, you left half the cake there!" Janet teased.

"I know, Doc. But if I eat any more I am gonna bust."

"That's it for me too." Sam put in. A round of 'I'm done, too!' filled the air.

Sam and Janet were soon chased out of the kitchen as Jack had already informed Daniel and Teal'c that they were going to clean the kitchen since the ladies had done the most to prepare the meal.

* * *

Halfway through the clean-up Jack got a call to return to the base. The group loaded up in their respective vehicles and all headed into the base. The drive to base was short and they quickly signed in and proceeded to the briefing room. There they were met by General Hammond and Lieutenant Conner of SG9.

"I only called for Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. What are the rest of you doing here?"

"Well, sir, we thought we could be of some help?" Daniel put in.

"Well, have a seat people. Lt. Conner here has quite a story to tell you."

They all took seats around the table. Jack and Sam sat next to each other with Daniel and Teal'c on either side of them. The members of SG2 took the other side of the table with the General and Lt. Conner at the head of the table.

"Lt., you may begin." Hammond stated.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. As some of you know SG9 has been on extended duty to P48-XJ9 for the last three months. Well, the inhabitants of the planet believed we were their gods returned from through the gate."

"That's not unusual. You quickly dispelled that I assume." Daniel interjected.

"No, sir. I wish that was the case."

"What do you mean you wish, Lt?" Colonel O'Neill asked.

"Well, sir, Captain Hanson, decided it was best to go along with it and let the natives believe we were their gods. He said it was as much to protect us as them. He said that since their system of government was set up that way it would be easier for them to know how to interact with us. The problems started when Captain Hanson began to believe in his own deity."

"Excuse me, his own deity?" Captain Carter inquired.

"Yes, ma'am. Captain Hanson really believes he is their god."

Sam closed her eyes and lowered her head trying to clear her thoughts. "Of all the pompous, arrogant, stupid." She mumbled.

"What was that, Captain?" General Hammond inquired.

"I'm sorry, General. Captain Hanson has in the past exhibited control issues…"

"What do you mean by 'issues', Captain?"

Sam seeing no other way to explain this opted for the all out truth.

"I was engaged to Captain Hanson for over a year, General. In that time he exhibited behavior that was unacceptable. He was overly controlling, demanded absolute obedience, and considered himself to always be right no matter what the situation. I would say sir, that passing himself off as a god, does not in the least surprise me."

Sam noticed Jack tense next to her. She hadn't had a chance to tell him about Jonas yet. However Jack was very good to not let it show to anyone else in the room.

"All his records indicate he was an exceptional officer with a bright future ahead of him."

"I would have agreed, sir. He seemed to have pulled it together when he was assigned here. But if he really is passing himself of as a god then something has happened to him."

"There's more." Lt. Conner interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Lt." Sam replied.

"It's ok, ma'am. As I was saying he believes himself to be a god. He convinced Dr. Franks to go along with it. However as time went on we began to see what was going on and how he was becoming unstable. He had been sending Lt. Masters to report in to the SGC every few days and to receive the supplies that you all had been sending us. Dr. Franks and I believed that it was time for command to know what exactly was going on. We convinved Jonas, I mean Captain Hanson, to let us be the ones to report in and pick up this weeks supplies. It took some doing but we told him that if Lt. Masters kept being the only one to report in that command was going to get suspicious and send someone to check on us. He bought it and sent us on our way."

At this point Lt. Conner took a drink of his water, clearly gathering his strength for the next part.

"When we got to the gate, we dialed the gate intending to go through it. Dr. Franks was messing with the malp and was caught unawares by a sniper shot. I jumped through afraid I was next. I know it was Captain Hanson. He had Dr. Franks killed and he had intended to kill me too to protect his new little kingdom."

"How was he able to maintain his control of the people?" Daniel asked.

"The planet is exposed to very strong UV rays. As such the natives live in caves and only venture out at night. However we have sunblock that allows us to be out during the day, the natives don't know about it and therefore since we can survive out in the sun they believe that Captain Hanson and anyone else from the gate must be gods."

"Sounds like a sick puppy to me, General. What do you say me and Teal's go have a chat with the little Hitler?"

"I intend you do just that. He is to be taken into custody and brought back for court martial. You will be leaving in the morning. Lt. Conner will be returning with you and SG2 as well. Major Matthews, Colonel O'Neill will head this mission, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Jack would please disabuse these poor people of the notion that we are gods?"

"Be the first thing I do, sir. Youbetcha."

"In the mean time, get some rest people. Dr. Jackson, SG8 brought back some interesting artifacts from P47-XN9. They thought you might want to have a look."

"Yes, sir." Daniel replied.

The group stood up to leave and were moving in the direction of the doors when the General spoke once more.

"Captain Carter, I would like you to start analysis of the malp's data in the morning."

"Yes, sir." Sam replied and turned and headed out of the briefing room. She was tired and didn't feel like driving back to her place. Not that she really wanted to stay there alone anyway. She had yet to spend another night in her home since it was broken into. She had alternated between the base and Janet's house. So Sam was going to spend another night on base. She really needed to contact a realtor and put the home on the market.

As she rounded the corner down the hall from the briefing room she ran smack into Jack who was obviously waiting for her. He didn't look happy. She wasn't in the mood for it.

"Soooo…" He began.

"What, Jack? Are you pissed off that I didn't tell you about Jonas?" She said a little too harshly. Even she winced at the tone of her voice.

"I wouldn't say pissed, so much as I would say a little upset, but I would like to hear about him if you want to tell me about him?" Jack hoped he was sounding reasonable. Truth was when Sam had told everybody that she had been engaged to the man, he was pissed. He had left the briefing room madder than hell and looking for a fight. He had fully intended to confront her about it but looking at her now, he just didn't have the heart to pick a fight and be an all around jerk.

Sam had been expecting jealousy and an attitude. Not this calm and willing to listen demeanor.

"Come on, Jack. Atleast be honest with me and tell me how upset you were."

"Alright, yes it pissed me off. But I figure if I go off and start ranting and raving about it then I am no better than him. So I would much rather hear about it from you now with out getting all male chauvinist on you and being possessive and all that."

Sam didn't really know what to say. She just stood there speechless.

"Sam?"

She shook herself out of her stupor. "I'm sorry, Jack. You just kinda surprised me there. I really did expect you go all alpha male on me and get up in my face because I hadn't told you about him. I'm sorry, I haven't told you before now. I wanted to. I just wasn't really sure how to go about it. It's not exactly one of my favorite subjects, nor an easy one to bring up. So what do you want to know?"

"Everything." He replied as he started walking indicating that she should follow which she did. He decided they needed some privacy for this conversation and so her guest quarters were the best place for that. They continued talking as they made their way there.

"Ok the beginning then. We met at the academy. He was charming, fun to be around and talk to. He treated me really well in the beginning. We dated for two years before he proposed. My dad and my brother didn't like him. Mark didn't like anyone military and Dad always said there was just something off about him. Of course I didn't want to listen. I told them both they didn't know what they were talking about. In the end they both turned out to be right. After he proposed and I accepted he started changing. He became demanding and controlling. He was always able to explain away his behavior to make it seem that I was ungrateful and overreacting to things. A little over a year into our engagement, I went out one evening with a group of friends, I didn't think anything of it because Jonas was out of town. I didn't know he was coming back early. I got home very late, to find Jonas in my apartment. He was enraged. He had ransacked my apartment. He accused me of some horrible things. We had this huge fight. It got…" Sam stopped clearly choosing her words carefully.

Jack tensed not liking where he sensed this going.

"He hit you?" Jack asked through clenched teeth.

"No, he didn't hit me. He got shoved me up against the wall with his hand. He left bruises on my arms and throat. I'm not sure what would have happened at that point if the phone hadn't rung. It was one of my neighbors. When I didn't answer the phone, he came over to make sure I was ok. Jonas took off out the patio door, my neighbor called the police and I filed a burglary report."

"You didn't press charges?"

"No, at the time, I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't give them a detailed description of the intruder because it was dark. Basically I lied. I was afraid of what he would do if I pressed charges. I had had a friend that was killed by her psycho boyfriend even after she had a protective order. I didn't have much faith in the police."

"So what did you do?"

"My dad stopped by the next day. He caught me by surprise and he saw the bruises. I hadn't intended him to find out. He got the whole story out of me. He was furious that I didn't press charges. I begged him not to get involved but I found out later that he had. He had Jonas transferred to one of our bases in the Middle East. Dad made sure there was a welcoming committee for Jonas when he got there too. They were to teach Jonas proper respect for women and his commanding officer. Apparently when Dad confronted Jonas about the situation, Jonas got in Dad's face and made some rather disparaging comments about me and how my dad should not be involved. That it was between myself and him. The conversation ended when Dad broke his nose. Jonas however not wanting to explain what had happened, did not press charges against my dad. He took reassignment, and I hadn't seen him again until he was reassigned here a while back."

"You knew he was here?"

"Yea. General Hammond was aware of the situation and he appeared to have gotten himself under control."

Jack really didn't know what to say. His thoughts were tumbling over themselves each coming back to the realization that it would take all his self control to bring the bastard back for court martial. He wanted to kill him. He wanted to do more than that. He wanted to make the man suffer. He was so lost in thought he didn't hear Sam speaking to him.

"Colonel?"

"I'm sorry, Sam. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. Nobody deserves to go through that. You deserve better than that, Sam."

"Well, they say what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger. I like to think I learned a few things from my relationship with him. He's not worth it. Jack, don't do anything stupid. He's not worth getting in trouble for."

"He's not but you are." He said strongly.

Sam was taken aback. The absolute conviction behind his words went straight to her heart. She almost started to cry. Instead she choked them down and said:

"He's not worth it. Our children need a father. Please, don't do anything to get yourself in trouble."

Jack looked in her eyes; those blue depths that he could get lost in if given half a chance. He desperately wanted to take her in his arms and show her how he felt. But this was neither the time nor the place.

"Promise me, Jack."

"I promise." He said sincerely. How could do otherwise when she looked at him like that. He began to wonder if she realized the effect she had on him. He doubted it. She was a study in contradictions. She was amazingly brilliant and yet so innocent. The smile she gave him was worth it. He would do his best to bring Hanson back for court martial.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to make you relive all that. I was just being dumb. I should have known you would tell me eventually." He said standing up from the chair he had taken. Sam was sitting across from him, watching him pace the room.

"It's ok. I should have told you sooner. I just couldn't find a good way to tell you."

"Well, anywhoo, now that is all settled I should probably go get some rest. Teal'c and I are gating out of here early."

"Be careful, Jack. Don't trust him."

"Aren't I always?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Probably not."

"I'll see you when you get back."

"Get some rest, Sam. Take care of the chitlins."

"I will. Night, Jack."

"Night, Sam." He gave a quick kiss on her cheek and left.

* * *

The next morning SG2 along with Col. O'Neill, Teal'c and Lt. Conner gated back to P48-XJ9. They stepped out of the gate on the other side to find the area deserted.

"Ok, Campers, stay close and alert. Lt. Conner, if you would be so kind as to direct us which way to go?" Colonel stated.

"The mines are this way. About 5 clicks to our northwest."

"Well, let's go."

The group didn't get very far before they came across the remains of Dr. Franks. It was quite clear that he had died of a single gunshot to the head. His body had been strung up between some trees. It was quite clear this was a message to anyone who would oppose Hanson.

"Rogers, Simms, cut him down and take Dr. Franks body back to SGC."

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison.

The rest of the group carried on. It wasn't long before they came up the quarry where the natives worked and lived. The took up positions along the edge of the quarry. Major Matthews and Col. O'Neill took out their binoculars and surveyed the area. They noted several entrances to the caves. A commotion off to the left garnered their attention, as two men, natives were forced out of the caves.

Two other men, obviously members of SG9 carrying P-90s, forced them out into the sun. The natives were forced to lie down on the ground they were then tied to stakes.

"What the hell is going on here, Conner?" Matthews growled.

"That is how Hanson punishes those who question his authority." Lt. Conner replied.

"How long before these men die from exposure?" O'Neill asked.

"Two maybe three days."

"So not gonna happen. This stops now. Major, have your men fan out on either side of those cave openings. We'll wait for night fall to go in and get Hanson and set these people free. How long before night fall, Conner?"

"Judging from the angle of the sun we have about three hours till sundown."

"Good, get in position people. And remember we are taking Hanson and the remaining members of SG9 back for court martial. Shoot to wound not to kill unless you have no other choice."

The officers spread out as they were ordered and settled down to wait till sundown. It couldn't get here soon enough as far as Jack was concerned. From his position he kept watch and waited. Hanson's time was coming.

* * *

Well there it is folks, sorry it took so long to get it written. I have been recovering from surgery and it has taken me a while to be able to sit up long enough to get it written.

Please R&R!

Thanks.


	10. After the Divide Chpt 10

Chpt 10

Okay folks, I have been really working at this. First Commandment is turning out to be quite a trick to get it work out the way I want it too. So lets see where this goes…

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill, leader of the SGC's flagship unit SG1 was bored. They were waiting for nightfall to execute their plan. He made a mental note to himself to remember to pack his game boy for all future missions where he might have to sit around for awhile. He figured they had roughly another hour till total darkness. He checked in with each officer to make sure that all were ready and in their positions.

With affirmatives from each officer he settled down to wait out the remaining time. What Jack didn't know was that the natives, having been convinced by Hanson that these intruders were demons come to kill him, were quietly and efficiently surrounding them. Hanson had learned of their arrival shortly after they arrived and had set his plans in motion.

Moments before Jack was to give the word they were ambushed. Every one was taken captive without a single shot being fired as they were easily outnumbered. They were promptly marched into the caves to meet the "god" Jonas. Col. O'Neill and Maj. Matthews were lead in first to a large room, with a stone chair at one end.

"Must be his throne." Maj. Matthews commented to Jack.

"Quiet!" one of the natives ordered. "You do not speak in the throne room of Jonas unless he speaks to you first."

"Well, you're talking." Jack pointed out. At which point another of the natives repaid Jack with a swift kick to the knee. Jack momentarily went to the ground before standing up again. At that point Jonas made his entrance.

"Well, well, Col. O'Neill. I'm surprised to see you. Where are the other members of your team?"

"Not here." He replied.

"I can see that. Where are they?" Jonas asked again.

"I think that falls under the category of 'nunya'." Jack replied again.

Jonas nodded to one of his guards. The said guard immediately rammed the end of his weapon into Jack's side. Jack grunted as he took the blow, but otherwise kept silent. He wouldn't give Jonas the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

"Again, Colonel, where are the other members of your team."

Jack remained silent.

"Very well, we'll go this the hard way. " Jonas motioned for a gun from the guard to his left. He was handed the gun and said:

"Colonel, I will begin shooting your officers one by one unless you answer my question."

Jack hesitated for a moment before finally answering his question.

"Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson are back on Earth at the SGC."

"Why are they not with you?"

"Both Capt. Carter and Dr. Jackson were injured on a previous mission and were not yet cleared for gate travel. I didn't figure they wouldn't miss anything, Just taking down a wannabe god is all."

Jonas snorted not missing the jab at all. He paced for a minute or two before a plan came to him. He looked at the young lieutenant behind O'Neill and recognized him.

"You. You're Lt. Conner right?"

"Uh, yes, sir." The young man answered.

"I thought you were dead."

"I almost was, sir. No thanks to you."

"Tsk, tsk. I could shoot now, but what difference does it make. Everybody knows what I am doing here now anyway. This is what I want you to do, Conner. I want you to go back to the SGC. You're to return here with Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson."

"I told you they were injured and not cleared for gate travel." Jack interrupted.

Jonas continued not paying much mind to Jack.

"If they don't return here within three hours then I will begin shooting anyway. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Lt. Conner said.

"Good, now go."

Conner looked from O'Neill to Maj. Matthews. Matthews nodded to him and Conner took off.

After Conner was gone and on his way back to the gate, Jonas turned to the prisoners.

"Chain them up until the good Lieutenant returns with our new guests."

The guards led the group towards the back of the caves and promptly chained them up.

"Well that went well." Maj. Matthews quipped.

"Ya think?" Jack replied tersely. He knew that sounded harsher than he intended. He was trying not to think about the likelihood that when Lt. Conner returned he would more than likely have Sam with him. He didn't know why Jonas was so intent on getting Sam here but his imagination was providing him with enough theories that all scared the hell out of him.

"O'Neill, why is Capt. Hanson so intent on getting Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson here?" Teal'c inquired.

"Oh, I have a few ideas and none of them good. We gotta get out of here before Conner comes back with them?"

"You really think Capt. Carter and Dr. Jackson will come back with Conner?" Maj. Matthews asked.

"Yea, unfortunately I feel pretty sure that they'll both come back."

"Even with Capt. Carter's.."

"Ixnay. She was injured remember?" Jack restated hoping Maj. Matthews would get the hint. Jack didn't want Jonas or his cohorts to find out about Sam being pregnant. Matthews got the hint loud and clear.

"Yes, sir. I remember." He replied nodding to let Jack know that he understood perfectly.

"So anybody got any ideas?" Jack asked his companions.

* * *

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" Sgt Harriman said over the intercom.

"Do we have an IDC?" Hammond asked coming into the control room.

"We're receiving it now. It's SG2's, sir."

"Open the iris."

A moment later they watched as lone soldier returned back through the gate. Now what the hell has gone wrong. Hammond thought to himself. He rushed down to the gate room.

"Lt Conner? Where is the rest of SG2 and Col. O'Neill and Teal'c?"

"We have a problem, General." He said matter of factly.

"This way, Lieutenant." Hammond said indicating that Conner should follow him. They proceeded up to the briefing room. Once inside Hammond turned to the young lieutenant.

"Now what's the problem?"

"We were ambushed sir. Hanson must have had the gate being watched when we came through. He knew exactly where we were and caught us unaware as soon as night fell. We were about to move in and take them out when were surrounded by the remaining members of SG9 and various local inhabitants. Hanson is holding Col. O'Neill and everyone else hostage at the moment."

"Why are you here?" Hammond interrupted.

"I was sent back to retrieve Capt. Carter and Dr. Jackson. Hanson wants them there. He seemed very upset that they were not present. He told me to return here and bring them back with me in three hours or he is going to begin executing the hostages one by one."

"I see." Hammond replied. He walked over the window looking down at the gate. This was a hell of a situation. A madman was going to force him to send a pregnant woman and a man still on crutches through the gate into God knows what. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes I really wonder why I took this assignment. He thought to himself.

"Have a seat, Lieutenant. I'm calling a briefing immediately." He finally stated turning around and proceeding out to the control room.

"Sgt. Harriman, please call Capt Carter, Dr. Jackson, and Dr. Frasier to the briefing room immediately."

"Yes,sir."

* * *

Sam was in her lab doing research, when the call came down for her to report to the briefing. She immediately left and ran into Daniel heading toward the elevator.

"They call you too?" Sam asked.

"Yea." He replied as he joined her in the trek toward the elevator. Sam hurridly pushed the button and were not a little surprised to see Janet in the elevator when the doors opened.

"You, too?" Janet asked.

"Yea." Daniel and Sam replied in unison. Janet just nodded her head.

"This is not good." Janet said as the two scientists boarded the elevator for the short trip down to level 28 and the briefing room. The group rode in silence. After a few moments the elevator slid to a stop. The doors opened the three occupants quickly strode out and up the steps to the briefing room.

"Captain, Doctors, please have a seat." General Hammond said as they walked into the briefing room. "We have a serious development in the situation involving Capt. Hanson."

The three friends silently and quickly took their places. Once seated Sam spoke up.

"What's going on, sir?" She asked.

"It seems Capt. Hanson sent Lt. Conner back here to retrieve you and Dr. Jackson. Apparently he was quite upset that neither of you were with your team when they were captured."

"Captured?" Daniel inquired.

"Yes, according to Lt. Conner, they were ambushed shortly before launching their raid on Hanson's cave hideout." Hammond replied.

"What do mean about Hanson being upset about us?" Sam asked.

"Lieutenant, please explain."

"Yes, sir. Well, Captain, after we were brought into the caves to see Capt. Hanson, he noticed right off that only half of SG1 were there. He asked Col. O'Neill where both you and Dr. Jackson were. The Colonel was less than co-operative in providing that information to Captain Hanson. It wasn't until Hanson threatened to start shooting people at random that the Colonel stated that both you and Dr. Jackson were injured on a previous mission and had not yet been cleared for gate travel."

"And I suppose that didn't matter to Capt. Hanson?" Daniel put in.

"Your kidding, right? This man has apparently gone off the deep end. Pyscho, three fries short of happy meal. Our well being doesn't mean crap to him." Sam said tersly.

"Be that as it may, Capt. Hanson is now threatening to start shooting hostages if Lt. Conner doesn't return shortly with both of you." Hammond stated.

"General, you can't really be considering sending a pregnant woman, and a man with a broken leg through the gate to a hostile environment." Dr. Frasier asked worriedly.

"I don't see as I really have a choice, Doctor. I can't let Capt. Hanson start shooting hostages."

"Then I am going with them." Janet stated with finality.

"I was getting to that. Lt. Conner has advised me that sending any other teams to attempt a rescue would only make the problem worse so it will be up to SG1 and SG2 to affect their own escape. Doctor, you will accompany them back. Dr. Jackson's injury in self explanatory, however, in the interest of Capt. Carter's safety the fact of pregnancy should not be disclosed."

"If pressed, General, Sam suffered internal injuries." The Doctor volunteered.

"Very good. Ok, people, get suited up and report to the Gate room in 30 minutes."

"Yes, sir." Sam replied standing up and heading down to SG1's locker room. Daniel hobbled along behind her on crutches. Sam geared up quickly and assisted Daniel with his gear. His leg was getting in his way. Thirty minutes later they met up with Dr. Frasier and Lt. Conner in the gate room.

"Capt. Carter, don't take any unnecessary risks." General Hammond ordered.

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"You have a go, Captain."

"Yes, sir." She again replied and the small group turned toward the gate as the gate began to dial. After a few moments, the increasingly familiar kawhoosh of the gate sounded throughout the room, and a moment later the event horizon of the wormhole formed. It never ceased to amaze Sam at the complexity and the simplicity of the gate. The event horizon mimicked the appearance of water and looked so serene and harmless. But as the saying goes looks can be deceiving. Misusing the gate can be deadly and already had been on more than one occasion.

Shaking herself out of her reverie she looked to the small group under her command and lead the way up the ramp and through the gate. Dr. Frasier and Lt. Conner were assisting Daniel to make sure that he didn't come out and re-injure his leg on the other side of the gate.

The trip through the gate was always a little unsettling. It was always cold and seemed to take forever but seemed over in an instant as well. The gate was a study in contradictions.

The small group exited the gate and made their way slowly but surely to the caves where the other members SG1 and SG2 were being held. After a very short while they were met by natives and two members of Capt. Hanson's team. The were quickly disarmed and escorted to the caves. One of the natives was sent ahead to alert Capt. Hanson to their arrival.

They obviously were not moving as quickly as their captors would have liked, but it really couldn't helped with Daniel's leg still in a brace and on crutches. By the time they did arrive at the cave Sam was exhausted but was not about to show it. They were escorted into what looked like a throne room.

Sitting on what was supposed to be a throne in the back of the room, sat Jonas Hanson.

"Very good! Lieutenant Conner, you follow orders well. Sam, I was told you were injured but you seem to be fine to me."

"I suffered some internal injuries on my last mission." Was all she said.

"I see. And I suppose the good doctor is here to watch over you and Dr. Jackson." He asked looking to Janet.

"I am. I wasn't letting them go without me." Dr. Frasier replied.

"Impressive." Hanson quipped. "However, I see that Dr. Jackson is clearly exhausted from your trip here. So you all should rest. Take them to their friends." He ordered his guards. They were quickly escorted out and to the cells were the other officers were chained up.

Jack was lightly dozing when he heard footsteps coming their way. The door to their cell opened and four figures were shoved in. Dr. Frasier and Lt. Conner were able to keep Daniel from falling on his face, but Sam wasn't so lucky. She was shoved hard enough to send her sliding on the floor.

"Sam!" Jack exclaimed. Janet rushed over to her.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Sam said sitting up.

"You're sure?" Janet asked looking her over.

"Yea, I think so."

"You let me know if you start feeling anything funny."

"I will." She replied.

"Captain?" Jack asked again. Sam scooted over to where he sat chained to the wall.

"Colonel. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked his eyes pleading with her to tell him children were fine without betraying their secret.

"Yes, sir. **_I_** am fine. I promise." She said reading the unspoken message in his eyes.

"Ok. Now why are you here?"

"Well, General Hammond didn't feel like we had much of a choice. Jonas looks completely off his rocker."

"Ya think?" Jack quipped.

"Yeahsureyoubetcha." Sam replied, getting a laugh for her efforts. She continued a few moments later. "At any rate, the General wasn't willing to risk our lives by sending additional teams. It's up to us to escape on our own."

"Wonderful." Jack replied.

"So now what do we do?" Maj. Matthews asked.

"Well, I'm guessing he had something he specifically needed us for, or he wouldn't have sent Lt. Conner back for us." Sam replied. "The better question is what does he want and how are going to get you out of these chains?""

"Well, they don't look all that sophisticated to me. But then I really a simple guy." Jack replied.

"Simple is one thing you are not, Colonel." Sam replied with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Let me have a look at those." Sam examined the chains. They seemed to have a rudimentary lock and release system. "It couldn't be that easy." She murmured to herself.

"Captain?" Jack asked. Sam dug into her pockets and pulled out a hair pin. Jack looked at her quizzically.

"I always keep one with me. You never know when you might need one. They come in real handy. Like right about now." She said as she worked and finessed the lock until the chains fell from his wrists.

"Sweet." Jack said rubbing his wrists. "Any other hidden talents I should know about?"

"Some other time maybe." She replied as she set to work unlocking the chains of the rest of SG2 and Teal'c.

"Well, Colonel now that we are out of the chains what next?"

"Well, sooner or later they are going to come back for us. I suggest we sit here and let them think we are still chained up. Then when they come to unchain us we rush them and make our escape. Carter, I want you to stay behind either me or Teal'c. Matthews and Lt. Conner, you keep an eye on Daniel and Dr. Frasier."

"Yes, sir." The two officers replied.

"Until then we just sit tight."

They didn't have to wait long. Hanson's goons showed up with orders to bring Sam to him. They weren't prepared for Sam to refuse and draw them to the back to the cell and then be overpowered by both SG1 and SG2.

They confiscated their weapons and chained them up. They carefully made their way out of their cell and back the way they were brought in. They made it as far as the so called throne room where the found Jonas Hanson waiting for them. They were outnumbered and surrounded.

"Now, Colonel, whatcha gonna do? I seem to have the upper hand. You willing to fight it out?"

Jack knew there was no way he was going to fight it out. Not with Sam standing right behind him. They were outnumbered and outgunned. He sighed before turning over his weapon. The rest of his team were quickly disarmed as well.

"Well as you said, you seem to have the upper hand. So what do you want?" Jack asked.

"A little cooperation would be nice."

"Don't hold your breath." Sam muttered from behind Jack.

"I see you haven't changed much. Still no respect for authority." Hanson sneered at his ex-fiance.

"I have plenty of respect for authority, just not for homicidal maniacs parading around pretending to be a god." She replied.

"Easy, Captain." Jack said.

"Sorry, sir." Sam replied deciding not to say anymore.

"Well isn't that sweet. You know, Colonel, your expression is rather interesting when you look at Sam. A mixture of concern and dare I say it, love?" Hanson observed.

"You don't know what your talking about." Jack leveled back.

"Don't I? I am the god here."

"Yea well, we all have our delusions." Jack quipped back.

"Very clever, Colonel. You know as much as I am enjoying this little repartee, I must admit that you are becoming a bore, but I have need of you yet. Or rather I need Capt. Carter and Dr. Jackson to help and you all will be my hostages to ensure their assistance. Bring Dr. Jackson and Capt. Carter with me. Hold the rest of them here." Hanson said heading off down a tunnel to the left of the tunnel they had previously escaped from. Two men grabbed both Carter and Jackson and forced them down the tunnel after Hanson. Jack watched after Carter and she turned to look at him before she rounded the corner both hoped the other understood their looks. **_Don't do anything stupid.

* * *

_**

Well there is chpt 10. I'll start on chpt 11 in the next day or so. I am trying to get ready for VBS at my church and its taking a lot of time….

TTYL!


	11. After The Divide Chpt 11

Chpt 11

Just in case anyone missed it at the beginning. I don't own em' just wish I did. This doesn't follow exactly with the show so don't be too harsh with it. I had to adjust it to fit my plot line.

Okay folks here we go….

* * *

Jack watched as Sam rounded the corner and out of his sight. He couldn't help the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Of course he was worried about Daniel too, but Dannyboy was carrying his children. Nor was he in love with spacemonkey. He would be worried about himself if he was. Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to concentrate. If he was going to get them all out of here he needed to stay on track on and keep it together. He again looked down the corridor that Daniel and Sam had disappeared down. Time to get out of here. He thought.

Meanwhile, Sam and Daniel were led into a room where Jonas, pulled back a curtain of sorts to reveal a large object centered in the room also covered by a curtain of some kind.

"What is it?" Daniel asked curiously.

"It looks like something the Goa'ulds left behind. From what I have gathered from the local legends and lore, the snakes used it to turn the sky orange. It protected the inhabitants from the harmful rays of the sun." Hanson supplied.

"A shield of sorts?"

"Something like that."

A lightbulb went off in Sam's head. "You don't know how to work it, do you?" She asked.

"I'm not an engineer, Sam." Jonas replied.

"Some god you are." She quipped.

"Sam, did you take "angering the local god course" at the academy?" Daniel asked jokingly.

"You just wanted me here to fix this for you!" She stated ignoring Daniel's joke.

"On the contrary, I hope that we can pick up where we left off and you will reign with me as my wife and goddess."

Sam's stomach turned at the thought and the color drained from Daniel's face. From the look on Jonas' face they knew he was serious.

"I'll see you in hell first." She finally stated.

"Well that may be but first I need you to fix that."

"What if I don't?"

"Then you will watch not only every member of the natives be driven out in the sun to die of sun sickness but you will watch you own team be executed one by one. I'll return shortly and I expect you to have figured out how to make this thing work."

Jonas left and posted two guards to watch them.

"Well might as well take a look at it." Daniel said hobbling over to the device.

"Yea, I guess." She said. She turned around to look at the device and noticed the drawings on the wall. She walked over to the to get a closer look. She really wasn't sure what she was looking at.

"Daniel, have a look at the walls. Especially this section here." She called over to him. He looked up at her and followed her gaxe up to the drawings on the wall. He shuffled over as quickly as he could and began to process what the pictures said.

"Interesting." Daniel muttered continuing down the wall looking at each drawing.

"Daniel?" Sam asked.

"It's fascinating. It's obviously a depiction of the device and what it does to protect the inhabitants of this world. See here? This is obviously the gate, so it must lay down and the device set in front of it. The beam shoots up into the sky and covers the planet in the lower atmosphere."

"What about this beam coming out here?" Sam asked pointing to the other beam joining the first in the sky above the gate. Daniel followed her hand and noticed the second beam, following it back to its starting point on the picture. The both looked at the picture and then at each other.

"This could be a problem." Daniel said finally.

"Ya think?"

"Oh, yea. Big problem."

"So what do we do now? If there is indeed a second device, how are we going to make this work. Especially since we don't even know where it is?"

"Maybe Teal'c knows something about it?" Daniel offered.

Sam turned to one of the guards, "We need a member of our team brought here. His name is Teal'c." The guard didn't seem to want to move. "If you don't want your god to blame you when I can't get this fixed, you'll go get him." The guard seemed to think about this for a moment and then headed back down the corridor they came through.

A few moments later the same guard returned with two more guards and Teal'c. Teal'c approached them and bowed his head in greeting.

"I am told you require my assistance, Capt. Carter." He stated simply.

"Yes, Teal'c, do you recognize that machine or the devices depicted here on the wall?" She inquired.

"Indeed. I am familiar with these devices. They create a shield using force field technology. It creates the force field high in the atmosphere of the planet."

"To protect the planet from the sun?"

"I am not sure for what reason it was used. The device I witnessed in use turned the sky orange."

"Just like the depiction over here." Daniel pointed out.

"Indeed."

"So two devices are needed to create the force field?" Sam asked.

"Yes, the devices create the force field by bouncing the energy back and forth between the devices."

"There is only one device here. Where is the second device?" Daniel asked.

"It should be in some close proximity to this device." Teal'c turned to the guard standing at the door. "Where was this device discovered?"

The guard stood refusing to answer Teal'c's question.

"Enough of this, get Hanson in here now." Sam stated firmly.

"Sam what are you doing?" Daniel asked as one guard walked off.

"I am not going to watch these people die or waste my time fixing a machine that won't work without the second one." Sam replied.

Moments later Jonas strode purposely into the chamber.

"Is it fixed?"

"Not yet." Sam anwered.

"Then why did you send for me?"

"Your missing the second device. It won't do me any good to fix a machine that won't work without the second one."

"A second device?" Jonas inquired.

"Yes, if you notice here in the wall paintings there are two devices depicted creating the force field in the atmosphere. Teal'c confirmed for us that there is indeed a second device necessary for the creating of the force field. However we need to locate the second device."

"Where was this device discovered?" Teal'c interrupted.

"Near the stargate." Hanson supplied.

"Is there a temple not far from here?"

"Yes, about a half click away."

"You will find the second device there." Teal'c finished.

"You're sure." Sam asked.

"Yes, one device was kept near the gate and the other was always placed in the Goa'uld's temple."

Hanson moved over to one of his guards. "Take a team to the temple, locate the second device. When you have located it, send word back."

"Yes, my god."

"I am impressed, Sam."

"Don't be. I didn't do this for you."

"Well, whatever, finish with this device, and then you will witness the beginning of a new and glorious society." With that Jonas turned and left.

Sam looked from Jonas to Teal'c and the huffed her way over the device.

"Teal'c give me a hand here, removing this panel." Teal'c assisted her and soon she was able to see inside the device and her mind began marveling at the complexity and simplicity at the same time of the technology. "I need my computer from my pack if I am going to fix this."

One of the guards came forward carrying her backpack. She took it and immediately began rummaging through it for the various things she would need. Soon she had wires running in and out of the device to the back of her computer.

"It looks like the technology used here is not that different from gate technology."

"Really?" Daniel said.

"Yup." She replied, "And I think I found the problem." She fiddled with a few more things on the inside of the device and then the device came to life and an orange beam shot out toward the ceiling.

"I'd say you fixed it." Daniel said.

Sam turned to the guards.

"Go tell your god that his machine is working."

The guard scurried away again. Moments later the same guard came back and they were escorted back to the main chamber again. Hanson was sitting on his throne.

"I am told you have fixed the device." He inquired.

"Yes and without divine intervention." She quipped.

"Captain." Colonel O'Neill warned.

"Don't worry about her, Colonel. After I dispose of you all and make her my goddess, I will deal with her lack of respect."

"I'm sorry. You're what?"

"You heard me. I intend to keep Sam here and she will rule with me."

"I don't think so."

"Oh, I do." Hanson replied as another of his lackeys approached and whispered something in his ear. He smiled broadly and jumped up from his throne.

"Excellent. Have the brought to the ring of the gods immediately. The time has come to bring fourth our new society!"

* * *

Everyone was marched out to the gate that had indeed been laid down. The device had been moved to stand in front of the gate. All the villagers gather around the gate. Colonel O'Neill and the other are forced to kneel in front of the gate. Sam is held back from the group next to Hanson.

Hanson is getting ready to speak.

"My people, I, your God, am bringing forth this moment a new day for our world. A day in which we will no longer have to fear the sun. But first we will rid our world of those who would destroy it." He said dialing the gate. Sam noticed he was dialing the earth gate. The gate roared to life causing the inhabitants to jump and cower in fear.

"You said you wouldn't kill them if I fixed that thing."

"I'm not killing them. I'm sending them onto their next life."

"You know damn well if you don't send the iris code that they will die."

"Sam, Sam, Sam. I don't expect you to understand. It will be better this way."

Hanson nodded to the guard behind Jack who lifted him up to stand in front of the gate.

"Jonas! Don't!" Sam pleaded.

At that moment Teal'c, Major Matthews and the other stood up and fought back. The villagers stood back in shock not sure what to do. They served more out of fear than of love for their god. They watched as the two groups fought for control.

Janet for her part was trying to keep Daniel from getting knocked around. Amidst the commotion Jack had gotten free and gone after Jonas. He was holding Sam around the neck and threatening to throw her in.

Jack looked around him. Teal'c and Maj. Matthews soon had the rest of Jonas' men subdued. Jonas' miscalculation had been in sending half his team to locate the second device and remain there.

"Its just you and me, Jonas. Let her go and face me. I win, we walk out of here. You win, well I probably won't be around to care, now will I?"

Jonas thought for a moment. Then literally tossed Sam aside and charged Jack. The fought and fell down the stairs of the gate. In a twisted way it looked like a dance. Fists were flying and both men were getting bloodier by the minute. Soon however, they had ended back up by the gate.

"So tell me Jack," Jonas started, "Why are you fighting so hard for her?"

Jack didn't answer.

Jonas continued to taunt him.

"She's not all that good really. I was going to make her my goddess out of pity."

Jack again didn't respond as he dodged the fist that came at his head.

"So the mighty have fallen. You'll have to love her a lot to get past the fact that she's not much of a lay."

Jack charged and caught him off guard with a hit to the jaw that sent Jonas sprawling back into the open gate. Jonas screamed as he fell only to be silenced as he fell through the event horizon of the wormhole. Moments later the gate shut down.

Jack stood there breathing hard. Still seeing red and hearing Jonas' taunting words in his head.

"Colonel, are you all right?" Janet said trying to get him to sit down so she could tend to his wound.

"Colonel?" Janet said again. Jack started and finally looked at her.

"I'm fine. Is Sam ok?"

"I'm fine, sir. A few new bruises to add to my collection but otherwise ok." She said walking over to him to sit next to him on the ground. A moment later they were startled to hear the villagers start chanting toward them. One came forward to Jack and stated

"My god, what is your wish." He finished bowing before Jack.

"Oh, whoa, now wait a minute. I am NOT a god. Neither was Jonas. He lied to all of you. None of us are gods."

"You came through the ring of the gods, that means you must be gods." The man stated again.

"You can go through the gate just as well as I can." Jack countered.

This startled the man and ripples of conversation started around the large group gathered there.

"You are not gods?" The man said dejectedly.

"No we are not." Jack confirmed.

"Then we are doomed to suffer from sun sickness forever. Jonas promised to do away with the sun sickness."

"You don't have to suffer from the sun sickness. Jonas was going to use this device to protect you from the sun. He wasn't going to do anything himself. See watch." Sam interjected and went over to the device. Within moments she had turned the device on. The orange beam shot out of the device and into the sky. A few minutes later the sky turned a deep orange.

Sam turned back to the man, kneeling in front of Jack.

"This device will protect your people from the sun sickness. We will send people back here to check the device to make sure that it remains working properly." She looked to Jack for confirmation, who nodded his consent.

The man didn't quite know what to say. He silently nodded and went back to his people.

"Colonel, I need to get Sam and Daniel back to Earth and you're going to need stitches on your face." Janet put in.

"All right. Maj. Matthews find some people to get this gate back up and then you and your team proceed to the second device and round up the rest of Jonas' men."

"Yes, sir." Matthews said and went out to carry out his orders.

A few hours later the gate was once again standing and the SGC personnel were ready to return to earth. The rest of Jonas' men had been apprehended, and were being guarded.

Sam dialed the gate and the familiar kawhoosh sprung forward as the gate came to life.

Jack turned to the man who had thought him a god;

"We'll send a team back soon, to check on your shield and you all."

"We thank you." He said bowing as Jack and the rest of the SGC teams headed back home.

* * *

Well folks that's it till I get back from vacation next week. I leave Saturday and there is no way to get another chapter up before then.

Thanks for all the reviews! They are really helping me to keep focused on this story!


	12. After The Divide Chpt 12

Chpt 12

I don't own em, never have and never will!

* * *

Three weeks later…..

Jack O'Neill walked the halls of the SGC on a mission. He had not been able to see much of Sam recently due to his and Teal'c being loaned out to the other SG teams. He had even, much to his disappointment missed her last check up with Janet. He had heard from Janet that she had decided to sell her house. They had never found the guys who broke in and she just didn't want to chance it with babies, so she had moved everything into storage and was going to live on base for awhile. Janet had also told him Sam hadn't left the base in over a week. Janet had given him the very big hint to do something about that. So here he stood outside the door to her lab trying to think of something to say. Finally he just decided to wing it. He opened the door and went in, Sam was sitting at her desk typing on her computer.

"Hey, Sam."

"Sir." She said back.

Oh, boy. This is going to be fun.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Working."

"At 9 pm?"

"Well since I am staying on base for awhile, its not like I have to drive home."

"When was the last time you left the base?"

Sam tried to think for a moment. "Sometime last week."She said finally.

"That's what I thought. Get your coat and come on. We're going out."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. No arguments now. Let's go."

Sam reluctantly saved her work and shut down her computer. When she stood up Jack did a double take. She was really starting to show and since he hadn't hardly seen her in three weeks he was a little surprised to see how much she was starting to show.

"Whoa." He said coming around to look at her. He gently place his hand on her belly. "The kids are getting big." He said softly. She placed her hand over his and looked at him.

"I'm starting to feel the fluttering of movement in there. Janet said in another few weeks they'll be really moving and you'll be able to feel it too."

"Wow, I forgot how awesome it is to feel your kids moving at this point. The few times that I was home during Sarah's pregnancy with Charlie she would put a coffee cup on belly when she was laying down and we would watch him knock it off." Sam smiled and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be happy to let you try that later. Right now since you're hauling me off base, you have to find me a hot fudge sundae somewhere."

"I think I can manage that."

They quietly made their way up to the entry point and signed out of the base for awhile. Jack helped her into his truck and they proceeded down the mountain into Colorado Springs. Jack noticed that a mask had once again fallen over Sam's face. She had started to break out of it for a bit back there but it seemed to be back. Finally she spoke softly;

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that from Jonas."

"Here what from Jonas?" He asked cautiously not sure where this was going.

"How boring I am. I guess it's a good thing neither of us remembers anything." She continued.

"Why do you think you're boring or that I'd believe anything Jonas had to say on the subject to begin with?"

"Well, since you're stuck with me as mother to your kids, I guess you ought to realize what you're getting if you pursue any kind of relationship with me."

"Is that what's been bothering you the past three weeks?"

"How do you know something's been bothering me? You haven't even been here!" She said harshly then immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, Jack. It's not your fault you haven't been here. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's ok. You're right, I haven't been here through no fault of my own, but I should have checked up on you more. I just didn't want to smother you. As for knowing something's been bothering you, Janet put a bug in my ear. She said you've been out of sorts for a few weeks. So fess up? It that really what's bothering you?"

"In a way, I guess. He was the first and only till you and so I guess you'd say I'm not really all that experienced."

"He was the first? And I'm the second?" He was stunned as she nodded her head in confirmation. "Wow! I don't really know what to say."

"You say that like it's a good thing." She said rather curious.

"Oh, Sam it is a good thing. I'm sorry you don't see it that way." He said pulling the car over to the side of the road and taking her hands in his. "You don't realize how much of an honor that is."

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't let Jonas shake your confidence. He was just trying to rattle you and he can't do that anymore." He gently stroked her cheek as he spoke. "Besides, boring is one thing you weren't." He finished as he leaned into kiss her. At first she responded then what he had said registered with her brain.

"You remember!"

He looked at her and smiled. Busted he thought. "Yea, I do. And for the record although we were not exactly in control of ourselves at the time, the whole experience was incredible."

"I wish I could remember." She said a little dejectedly. "I mean you know if I am going to go through the whole pregnancy and birth process I sure would have liked to remember making these two. You thought it was incredible?"

He leaned in close to her again and whispered, "Absolutely, and if I am ever lucky enough to make love to you again I'll make sure you remember it." He sealed the promise with a kiss.

"I just may hold you to that." She said as she pulled away. "Now I believe you promised me a hot fudge sundae and a surprise."

"I hope you do and I did. Braums ok with you?"

"Sure. So where are we going?"

"Well when Charlie was little, I used to take him looking at Christmas lights. I hadn't done that in years and I thought it would be fun to do it again."

"Well then let's go." She said placing her hand on his arm and leaving it there.

Jack slowly pulled back out onto the road and made his way to the local Braums. After ordering and paying for Sam's sundae, he made his way back out onto the road and headed for one of the more upscale neighborhoods where he knew the whole neighborhood decorated the homes for the Christmas season.

There was a bit of line to get into the place as this was a well known Christmas light tour. As they waited in line, he broached the subject of her house.

"So Janet tells me that you put your house up for sale."

"Yea, I meant to tell you but you've been busy. They haven't gotten any farther on the investigation. You know they got fingerprints and so they know who they are looking for but they haven't located them nor are there any indications that they are even still in the area. There's nothing to suggest that they'll come back but I just really don't want to mess with it now that the babies are coming."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to live on base, for a while. Gen. Hammond said I could stay down in the VIP quarters for now as they are more comfortable for me. Ofcourse as it gets closer to the babies arrival I'll have to find some place else to stay."

"Well, you know Sam, not to sound forward or anything, but you are always welcome to stay with me."

"I, uh, I…wow. Now I don't know what to say."

"Well, you don't have to say anything yet. You can just think about it if you want to."

"You're serious?"

"Ofcourse, I am. I care about you. A lot more than I thought I was capable of. You're having my kids. You need a place to stay and I really would like to know that you were someplace safe when you're not on the base. It's really not that good for you to stay on base all the time anyway."

"Well, let me give it some thought. I don't want to jump into something we're not ready for."

"Us or you?"

"Both"

"Fair enough."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I'm not mad, Sam. Why would you think that?"

"Well, these are your kids too. I guess I thought you might be upset like I didn't want to share them or something."

"Sam, I don't think for a minute that you would ever keep me away from the kids. The kids and us are separate deals. You don't have to have a relationship with me for us to raise our children together. Something between us is just icing on the cake so to speak. So you take all the time you need."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be so understanding and sensitive about the whole issue."

"Well don't let it get around. Might ruin my tough as nails, kick ass Colonel Image."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Seriously, though, I never really talked to Sarah. I was gone most of her pregnancy. I wasn't even there when Charlie was born. I came back to see my son turn six months old and then the next thing I knew, he was gone and I had missed so much. After Charlie died, the only thing that kept Sarah and me together were our memories or him, and after awhile that wasn't enough. I shut down and couldn't be there for her. That's why I took the Abydos mission. I wasn't supposed to come back. It was a suicide mission from the start. I told you about that already, but the point is I don't want to make the same mistakes twice."

"I appreciate that you don't want to make the same mistakes twice. I guess I am just still a little unsure of where this is going…"

"That makes two of us." He interrupted.

"I guess I am just being cautious."

"No problem there. But let's not be so cautious that we miss out on something that could be the best thing to happen to us, agreed?" He finished as he turned the truck onto the first street of lights.

"Agreed." She said leaning over to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Now prepare to be amazed. This neighborhood does some absolutely amazing decorating with Christmas lights."

She giggled and he made a mental note to tell her no giggling later, right now it was kind of cute. They settled in for the hour and a half drive through the neighborhood and in companionable silence.

* * *

I know there were some that didn't want me to change chpt 12 and I didn't I just added to it. I just couldn't leave it the way it was. So I added to it. I am going to try to get ch13 up in the next few days. I haven't figured out how yet but Jacob is going to make an appearance for Christmas dinner. Let the fun begin!

Hope you like!


	13. After The Divide Chpt 13

Chpt 13

I don't own em! Although I really wish I did!

I added a bit to chpt 12 go back and read it!

* * *

Christmas Eve

Sam sat in her lab wrapping her gifts to Jack. She couldn't wait to see his face when he opened them. He had unfortunately missed her appointment with Janet last week since he was offworld. She had asked Janet to tell her what the sex of the babies. Janet had told her that if she were seeing a civilian doctor it would be several more weeks before they would even make a guess at it but since the military gets the latest toys she went ahead and told her. Sam was a little surprised but after a moment she was thrilled and knew exactly what she was getting Jack for Christmas.

She and Jack were spending Christmas day at his house with Janet, Teal'c and Daniel. Since Janet had hosted Thanksgiving, Jack had graciously offered to host Christmas dinner. She was going over early tomorrow morning to help him get things started. She also wanted to give him his gifts without everyone there. She had wanted to get this done earlier but Jack and Daniel had hung around forever. After finally chasing them off for the night she was free to start wrapping gifts. When she was finally done, she looked at the clock and it said 1 am.

_No wonder I'm exhausted! I need to get to bed_. she thought as she put everything away and put the gifts in the box back under her desk and retired to her quarters for the evening.

* * *

The next morning she drafted a young airman to help her carry the box of gifts to her car. Jack had wanted to come pick her up but Sam insisted on driving herself. "I'm pregnant, not disabled." She had told him. Not that she didn't like him chauffeuring her around, but it was nice to drive herself every now and then. She thanked the young airman wished him a merry Christmas and made her way out of the base. 

The roads were fairly clear, even with the fresh blanket of snow from the night before. She enjoyed the drive down the mountain and into the city. She loved the Christmas season. It had been her mother's favorite time of year. She could remember how her mom would decorate the house the day after Thanksgiving. Her dad used to tease her mom about how most women were out shopping the day after Thanksgiving, and she was there decorating the house. Her mom would just laugh and tell him she had all of the next week to shop after he went back to work. That had all changed when her mother died. Sam rarely saw her dad anymore. Her brother having laid the blame for their mother's death at their father's feet refused to have anything to do with him and only kept in touch sparingly with his sister. Sam always felt the pang of the holidays without her family. She usually got through it by working straight through them. This year was different. This year she was starting her own family and her own traditions with them. She wasn't real sure where she and Jack were headed but she liked the idea of spending the holiday with him and planning for the arrival of their children. She glanced at the wrapped packages in the seat next to her and smiled. She couldn't wait to give them to Jack and see his expression. She continued to drive thinking about all the ways the coming years were going to be different from years past.

* * *

Across town a man pulled into the driveway of what he thought was his daughter's home. There was a for sale sign in the yard. He hadn't heard she'd been reassigned somewhere else. He walked up to the door and knocked. When he received no answer he looked through the living room windows. The house was empty. No one was living there. He went back to his car, got out his phone and called the one person who would know where his daughter was. 

"Hammond residence." A female voice answered when the line was picked up.

"General Hammond, please."

"One moment please."

"This is Gen. Hammond."

"George, where the hell is my daughter?" The man stated tersely.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Jacob!"

"Sorry, George. I pulled into Sam's house to find a for sale sign and the house is vacant. Has she been reassigned?"

"No, she hasn't been reassigned." George answered.

"Then why is her house for sale?"

"Her house was burglarized a while back and she doesn't want to continue to live there."

"Was she hurt?"

"No she was out of the country for several weeks. It occurred while she was gone."

"Good, well where is she living now?"

"She's been living on base until she finds a new house."

"So is she at the base today?"

"No, I believe she's with friends for Christmas. They are meeting at Col. O'Neill's home."

"Col. _Jack_ O'Neill."

"Yes."

"How did Sam meet him?"

"He was her commanding officer till recently."

"Why do I get the feeling there is a story here?"

"I'll let Sam fill you in on the rest. Just a moment and I get you Jack's address."

A moment later George returned and gave Jack's address to Jacob.

"Jacob, do me a favor, when you get over there keep an open mind."

"Now, you've really got me worried."

"Merry Christmas, Jacob."

"Merry Christmas, George." Jacob hung up the phone not really sure what to make of the conversation. To say that there was more going on here than meets the eye was an understatement.

He started his car and headed off to Colonel Jack O'Neill's home.

* * *

Sam pulled her car into the drive of Jack's home at the same time her father parked his car across the street and watched his daughter get out of her car. 

Jack had heard Sam pull up and came out to greet her. They hugged briefly and he took the box out of the front seat and followed her into the house.

_Dammit, Sam. What have you done?_ was Jacob's only thought.

* * *

Inside the house, Jack set the box down next to the tree, before turning back to Sam. 

"You feel ok this morning?"

"I'm fine, Jack. The drive over was very relaxing. The snow coming down on the mountain is gorgeous."

"You need anything to eat or drink."

"No, I'm fine. What I do need is for you to sit down and open your gifts."

"You don't want to wait for the others to get here."

"Nope, I want to see your reaction first."

"You're sure?" Jack asked again. She was up to something that much was sure, he just wasn't sure what.

"Yup, here." She said handing him a rectangle shaped box about a foot and a half long. It was wrapped in a blue metallic paper. He sat down on the hearth of his fireplace and took the box from her.

He tore the paper off and opened the box on one end. Sam was excited as he began to pull out the contents of the box. Jack pulled out two hockey pucks and two tiny hockey sticks.

"Sam?"

"You missed my last appt with Janet. She told me the sex of the babies." She let her words sink in.

"Boys?"

She smiled her response. He stood up and pulled her into a hug and swung her around. She could not have given him a better Christmas gift.

"You're sure, two boys?" He asked setting her down gently though he was still rather excited.

"Yes, Janet said it was quite obvious, that they were boys." Sam said not trying to hide her excitement.

Jack hugged her again though they both jumped a moment later when a voice said,

"Am I interrupting?"

Sam couldn't believe her eyes.

"Dad." She squeaked.

Jack looked at her, "Dad?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm her father. Although General Carter, will do also." Jacob said proceeding into the living room.

"Well, General or not, I thought it was customary to knock before entering someone else's home." Jack quipped coming up to shut his front door.

"I apologize for barging in. I went to Sam's home this morning to surprise her and got a surprise myself. Thankfully Gen. Hammond knew where you were, but wouldn't tell what else was going on. So what is going on, Sam?"

Sam came up to hug her father and he got a good view of her front.

"Sam, you're pregnant!" He asked the shock quite evident on his face.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Dad. Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Did I miss the wedding?"

"No, I'm not married. Not for lack of the man asking though. I chose not to get married yet."

"Who is the father?"

"That would be me, General." Jack spoke up.

"Your commanding officer? Sam, were you thinking?" Jacob barked.

Jack saw the spark of fire in Sam's eyes and decided to let Sam handle her father until she needed him. He did however move closer to her to stand next to her.

"At the time, I wasn't thinking very well, neither of us was, however that is neither here nor there. The fact of the matter is that these children are on their way and we are doing our best to see that these children will have everything they need. Beyond that none of the events leading to their conception are any of your business. General Hammond is aware of the situation and neither of our careers is in jeopardy."

Jacob just stared at the two of them, not really sure what to say. Jack broke the silence;

"General Carter, I will do right by your daughter. I did offer to marry her if she wanted. I.."

"You know, I could see Sam, getting swept along by emotions, she's what 14, 15 years younger than you. But you, Colonel, you've been married before, hell the last I heard of you, you were sent on some damn fool suicide mission overseas. Your track record as a parent doesn't give me a great amount of confidence in your ability to be a father to my daughter's child."

A moment later General Jacob Carter was laying on the ground grabbing his now bleeding nose. Later, Jack would be sorry for hitting the general, but at the moment he stood there looking down at the sputtering General.

"General Carter, I am going to go out on my back porch and cool off. I would suggest when I come back, that you not be here." Jack proceeded out to his back deck.

Jacob got up and took the paper towels offered by his daughter. "Come on, Sam." Jacob said.

"I'm not leaving, Dad. Jack is a permanent fixture in my life. If you want to see me, you will have to see him. At the moment however I don't want to see you. Good-bye dad." Sam said turning and going out to the back deck with Jack.

Jacob watched his daughter go and was surprised by what he saw. Jack turned to Sam and hugged her to him, offering warmth to her against the cold of the air outside. Jacob could see that here was a couple that truly cared about each other. Jacob turned and headed toward the door. He had a lot to think about and a whole lot more questions to ask. He glanced back one more time at his daughter. His little girl had grown up into quite a woman. _How did I miss that?_ He thought to himself shutting the front door behind him.

* * *

Okay there is the next part. Jacob had made his official entrance. He's not done meddling though. Hope you like! 


	14. After the Divide Chpt 14

Chpt 14

Ok I don't em, although I really, really wish I did, but then again if I did, sam and jack would have been together a long time ago and we wouldn't have had the wonderful show that we do…

On with the story….

* * *

Sam shivered against the cold. Jack tightened his grip on her shoulders in response to her shivering. Neither of them heard the front door shut or the car leave, so they continued to stand taking refuge in each other. Finally, Jack looked down at Sam, her nose was starting to look red and so were her ears. He gave her one last squeeze and said "I think he's probably gone by now, even if he's not you don't need to be out here any longer."

"I'm sorry he's such a s.o.b. at times."

"He's your dad and a general. Guess that's what I get for knocking up the general's daughter." They both laughed at that.

"Yea being a dad and a general is a lethal combination."

"Yup, don't worry about it. I'll talk to Hammond and apolgogize for….."

"Don't you dare apologize to my father while he was behaving like such a sanctimonious ba. Talk to Hammond if you like but don't you dare apologize. My father will be the one apologizing to you by the time I'm done with him."

"Sam, your dad could have me brought up on charges of assaulting a senior officer."

"He won't. Like I said, he'll be the one apologizing once I'm done with him."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am his one and only daughter, and I didn't grow with the moniker "The General's Daughter" and not learn how to get around said General."

"Ok, I give, lets just get inside and get warmed up. Besides I still have a gift to give you as well." Jack said guiding her towards the door.

"What is it?" She asked stepping through the door.

"Its…very smooth, Captain. Your just going to have to open it to find out." He responded closing the door behind him. "Go have a seat next to the fire place. I get us some hot cocoa."

Sam did as she was told. She took a seat in the chair next to the fireplace. She couldn't help but admire the décor. It was tasteful and very masculine. It was obvious that a woman hadn't lived here in a while if ever. She wasn't sure if he and his ex-wife had ever lived here. If she had, Jack had done a good job of erasing all touches of female influence in the house. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jack returning with two coffee cups of hot cocoa.

"So how long have you lived here?" Sam asked.

"Two years. I bought it right after Sara and I separated."

"Does Sara still live here locally?"

"Yes, she still lives in the house we had together about twenty minutes from here on the east side of town."

"Ahh."

"So why do you want to know?"

"I was admiring the décor and couldn't help but notice the lack of feminine input so I wondered if this was the house that you and Sara had lived in or not."

"Yea, it is kinda stark isn't it?"

"No, not at all. I like it. It could use a few touches here and there but over all it suits you. I was just curious."

"Speaking of curiosity, why don't you satisfy your curious side and open this?" He said handing her a small exquisitely wrapped box. Sam could barely contain her excitement. She loved Christmas and Christmas gifts. She took the gift box from Jack and proceeded to open it. She didn't quite rip the paper off but she certainly didn't take her time. After a moment of two she opened the lid of the box and was astonished by what she saw.

"Jack, it's beautiful. I couldn't possibly…"

"Yes, you can. I dragged both Janet and Daniel out to help me pick it out. I couldn't make up my mind."

Sam stared at the contents of the box again. There nestled in the cotton filling was the most beautiful sapphire heart pendant she had ever seen. Attached to the pendant was a beautiful gold chain. Jack picked up the necklace, undid the clasp and placed it around her neck.

"It reminded me of your eyes." He said as a brief explanation.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you." She replied. She really didn't know what to say.

"You're sure you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Absolutely. I'm not really sure how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. As beautiful as it is, it pales in comparison to the gifts you gave me. I still can't wrap my brain around two boys!"

"I know."

"Well, I guess we are going to have to start discussing names at some point."

"Yea, but not today. I want that to be something we decide by ourselves. Not the whole base."

"How many people know that we are having twin boys?"

"Just Janet."

"Mind if we keep this to ourselves for a bit?"

"Not at all."

He kissed her in response. "Great. I kinda like keeping it a secret and it will keep down the name suggestions, I hope. Now we have a few things to get done in the kitchen before Janet, Teal'c and Daniel show up."

"They'll be here in just a few hours, guess we ought to get started, huh?"

"Yup. Especially if we want to eat Christmas lunch on Christmas day." He replied with a laugh. He stood up and helped her to her feet. She followed him to the kitchen all the while they discussed potential names for their bundles of joy.

* * *

There is the next little part. This was rattling around in my head last night, so I hope you like it!

Another update coming in the next few days!


	15. After the Divide Chpt 15

Chpt 15

Once again, I don't own em!

* * *

Two days later:

Col. Jack O'Neill made his way down to Hammond's office. He and Sam had spent the last two days planning for the twin's arrival. She didn't know what she was going to do about living arrangements yet. Jack had said that in the mean time she could store anything she needed to at his place. He had already cleared out his spare bedroom to make room for cribs and the other essentials that babies need. At the moment however he needed to focus on the fact that he was headed to see his commanding officer and explain why he not only decked his children's grandfather but a senior officer to boot.

Never mind that said senior officer was being a complete and total a. Jack still knew that he could be brought up on charges. However, Sam still seemed convinced that her dad would be the one apologizing to him. When she left yesterday afternoon to go shopping with Janet she had made him promise not to speak to her father until after she had had a "little chat" with him.

When Jack finally reached Hammond's office the door was open so he briefly knocked on the door frame and proceeded in. Hammond was on the phone but still motioned him to have a seat. Jack chose to stand until Hammond hung up, which he did after another moment.

"Have a seat, Jack." Hammond said hanging up his phone.

"Yes, sir." Jack replied taking a seat. He sat stiffly not really sure where to begin. George finally took pity on him and spoke first.

"If you're here about your little run-in with Jacob Carter, I already know about it."

"You do?" Jack said surprised.

"Yes, Jacob called me after he left your place asking all kinds of questions. He is hopping mad to say the least about the situation. I couldn't give him the answers he's looking for obviously. He did tell me that you hit him, to his credit though he did state that he provoked you. Although he didn't tell me specifics, Sam called me last night to spell out the specifics. I'm sorry that Jacob used your son to provoke you."

"Thank you, sir. But that doesn't negate my responsibility in the situation."

"You're right, it doesn't. However, given the circumstances that he is Sam's father, your children's grandfather and that Jake is known to be a bit of a hard-a at times, especially when it comes to his daughter, I think the matter will blow over. He's not going to want to alienate himself from Sam."

"I hope you're right, Sir."

"Let Sam handle her father. She's been doing it for a long time. Besides if he gets to far out of line, I'll step in to do what I can."

"Thank you, sir. I do appreciate it. But why stick yourself out there?"

"My older brother served in the army. He was sent to Viet Nam. He was killed during the Tet Offensive of 1968. My parents were never the same after that. My father especially. Randall's body was sent home for burial. After the funeral, as my parent's and other family members were leaving the cemetery, some protesters approached my parents and began their usual crap. My father lost his temper and decked one of the men. I didn't hear exactly what was said, but it was later reported that the man had asked my father, what kind of man raises his children to be baby-killers?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't really know what to say."

"It was a long time ago. I was blessed enough never to have to go through the loss of one of my children, but I never forgot the look in my father's eyes after Randall died. I don't condone what you did, but I can understand why you did it. Jacob should be ashamed of himself. At this point as far as I am concerned, it's a dead issue. If Jacob pursues anything we'll deal with it then. Until then we proceed with business as usual. You have a mission coming up. You and Teal'c are accompanying SG-6 to do a six hour recon of P48-X57. Your briefing is in two hours at 1000 hours and you gate out at 1130 hours."

"Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

"Thank you, sir." Jack said standing and heading off to find Teal'c.

* * *

NORAD Briefing room:

Captain Samantha Carter waited for her father to arrive. She had called him to meet her this morning at NORAD, since she couldn't exactly have him meet her in the SGC. She intended to set her father straight on a few things. Before she could get any farther in her thoughts the door to the briefing room opened and in stepped her father.

"Sam, how are you feeling this morning?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Dad. As I have told Jack a hundred times before, I'm pregnant, not disabled." She noticed him wince when she used Jack's name. _Too bad for him._ she thought.

"When are you due?"

"July 7th but they could come any time after April.28th. My doctor would like them to wait till after June 1st."

"They?"

"Twins, Dad. I'm having twins."

"I assume from the two hockey sticks and pucks I saw at Col. O'Neill's that you are having boys."

"Yes, we are and we would appreciate it if you would keep that to yourself. Jack and I are not ready to share that bit of news with everyone yet."

"Well you obviously didn't call me here just to chat. So let me have it."

"You owe Jack an apology."

"Simple as that?"

"Nothing is ever simple with you, Dad." Sam replied.

"And if I don't apologize?"

"You can consider yourself not welcome in my home, wherever that may be, or in the lives of my children." She stated matter of factly. She had given serious thought to this course of action. The fact of the matter is, Jack is the father and he is going to have to accept that and deal with him.

"You're not serious." Jacob sputtered.

"Try me."

"Well, can you atleast tell me how you got into this predicament?"

"The usual way."

"Sam…"

"I can't tell you. It happened while we were deployed. The mission is classified."

"Your whole life is classified. Do you know that? Officially your assigned to NORAD, but you don't have an office or a lab here. Where do you work, Sam?"

"That's class-"

"Classified, I know. My little girl goes months without calling me. I decide to surprise her for Christmas and I get the surprise to find out your pregnant and you haven't even tried to let me know about it."

"To be honest, Dad, I didn't know how to tell you. Our missions are classified. I can't tell you anything about it. The bottom line is you were way out of line with your comments about Jack's son. You owe him an apology. Oh and if your thinking of pressing charges, don't. I've spoken to our commanding officer and he agrees with me that you were being the pompous jerk that you are want to be and will work with us to get the charges dismissed."

"Covered all the bases haven't you?" Jacob said in defeat. He sat at the table, not really sure how to relate to his daughter anymore.

"I learned from the best." Sam quipped sitting down next to him.

"Are you going to marry him?" Jacob asked quietly.

"I don't know. He asked me to right after we found out I was pregnant. I wanted to wait a while. If I marry him I want it to be because he wants me and not just the kids."

"You love him?"

"Yes."

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"I'm not sure if he loves me or not."

Jacob stared at his daughter. For someone so bright, she could be incredibly dense sometimes. Anybody with two eyes could see the man was in love. That was part of what set him off the other night. It had been obvious to him the moment he stepped in the house. His daughter must be blind. "Well don't you think you ought to find out?"

"We're taking it slowly."

"You win. I'll apologize to him. Any man that stirs up that much loyalty and respect from you must be worth getting to know before I decide I don't like him. I'll be in town the rest of the week. I'll take you two to dinner. Just let me know which night is good for you."

"You won't regret this, Dad. He's worth it. They're worth it." She said placing her hand on ever rounding stomach.

"I love you, Sam. I just want the best for you. You had dreams and I wanted you to fulfill them. These children are going to change all that."

"I know, but change can be a good thing. And I love you, too, even if you are a sanctimonious ba at times."

"I wouldn't be a general if I wasn't." He responded. "So we're ok?"

"Yea, Dad. We're fine. You still have to apologize. As a matter of fact, I know we don't have anything going tomorrow night. Jack's busy all day today and it may ending up being a long day so we'll meet you tomorrow night at O'Malley's."

"Good, well, I gotta get going. I have a meeting with Commandant of the Air Force Academy in a bit. I'll see you tomorrow night."

They both stood up. He leaned over to give her a kiss on her cheek. He turned and headed for the door. Before he shut the door behind him, he turned back to Sam. "Sam, your mother would have been proud of the woman you've become. I'm proud of you, too. Bye."

"Bye, Dad." Sam said as the door closed. She collapsed into the chair and let the emotions spill forth. The last few days had been tense, with her planning on how to talk to her father about this. Now it was done and she let the pent up emotions spill out. Sam was not one to cry but cry she did, and when she was done a few moments later she felt much better. She quickly dried her eyes and headed back down to the SGC, Jack would be looking for her.

* * *

Okay folks there's the next bit. Hope you like. The muse has been busy this week.

More to follow soon!


	16. After the Divide Chpt 16

Chpt 16

I'm not really sure where all this is going but I think there are some surprises coming.

Oh and btw fyi, in my universe, Cold Lazarus never happened, The Nox happened only without Sam's presence, Brief Candle did not happen, Thor's Hammer, and Torment of Tantalus both happened without Sam's presence. Bloodline happened without sam, Fire and water did not happen. I point this out because I am about to start speeding this story along a bit. Skipping a few weeks here and there and the like. I will say this look out Hathor is coming up in the next segment or two.

Disclaimer: I don't own em just really really wish I did!

* * *

O'Malley's Grill & Bar

Jack and Sam arrived at the restaurant right at seven o'clock. Her father was already seated and waiting for them. As they approached the table, Jacob stood and kissed his daughter in greeting and turned to Jack.

"Col. O'Neill."

"Gen. Carter."

"Please call me Jacob. It seems that I owe you an apology. I was out of line the other day. While I am still not sure how I feel about this, I should not have brought up your son and your very personal tragedy. For that I am sorry."

"Well, we'll consider it forgiven and forgotten. Besides I'm sure it was quite a shock to walk in and catch your only daughter hugging her formerCO but also pregnant. So we'll just start all over. Call me Jack." He said putting his hand forward to shake Jacob's. Jacob took it and they shook hands.

"Happy now, Sam?" Jacob asked taking his seat.

"Yes." She responded as Jack pulled out her out chair for her. He took the seat next to her The waitress appeared, gave Jack and Sam menus and took their drink order. Both Jacob and Jack ordered ice tea and Sam had water with a lemon. Janet had found out about her sneaking coffee from Daniel's stash recently and told her she really needed to watch the caffeine intake. So she decided to keep her coffee and dump everything else but water and juice.

"I'll be back in a moment with drinks." The waitress replied, heading to her next table.

The small group perused the menu for a few moments, before Sam broke the silence.

"So, Dad, what really brings you to Colorado Springs?"

"Well, I had just wanted to see you and catch up."

"Come on, Dad. You never visit without something else up your sleeve."

"Well, its not important anymore."

"What's not?"

"The opening at NASA." Jacob replied after a moment, watching intently for his daughter's reaction.

Sam almost dropped her jaw. Jacob really didn't know what she did for a living or he wouldn't still be on this thing about her joining NASA.

"Well, that's interesting and you're right. It doesn't matter anymore. The twins and Jack come first."

The waitress reappeared at that moment with the drinks. "Are you ready to order yet?"

"Could you give us a few more minutes?" Jack asked.

"Certainly, sir." The waitress replied and left to see to her other tables.

Jack picked up his tea and took a sip just as Jacob asked, "So, Jack when are you going to marry my daughter?"

Jack coughed on his drink just as he heard a feminine voice say his name.

"Jack?" Jack looked up and saw the face of his ex-wife. _This could not get any worse._ He thought.

"Sara!" He exclaimed standing up to greet her as he tried to stop coughing.

"Goodness, Jack. Are you ok?" Sara asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just went down the wrong pipe so to speak. How've you been?"

"Good. You haven't been by in a while. I've been meaning to call you but I've been busy. Oh, I'm sorry, Jack O'Neill, Bradley Tabor. Bradley and I are engaged to be married." Jack shook Bradley's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bradley."

"Brad, please and its good to meet you, too. Sara has told me a lot about you."

"Are you going to introduce us?" Sara asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Captain Samantha Carter, her father General Jacob Carter, this is my ex-wife Sara O'Neill and her fiancé, Brad Tabor."

Jacob shook hands with both of them, as did Sam. Thankfully, Sam had chosen a loose fitting blue pant suit with a matching jacket that was able to conceal her rounding belly. Or at least they hoped it did. Neither Sam nor Jack really wanted to explain to Sara that Sam was pregnant.

"Are you seeing each other?" Sara asked.

"Yes, we've been dating a while." Sam responded.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and say hello. Jack its good to see you. Don't be a stranger. Mom and Dad miss you. I'll be sending a wedding invite to you, you'll bring Samantha with you, won't you?"

Both Jack and Sam looked at each other and nodded their agreement.

"Wonderful. Well come by soon, Jack. We've got some catching up to do." Sara leaned in to kiss him on the cheek.

"I will." He replied. "Brad, good to meet you. You've got a good woman here. Take good care of her."

"It was good to meet you too, Jack. I plan on taking care of her for the rest of her life. Good Evening."

Sara and Bradley continued on the way out of the restaurant. Jack sat down and tried to catch his breath. So not how he planned on Sam meeting Sara, but what was done was done.

"So that's Sara. She seems really nice." Sam stated.

"She was. I mean she is. She was a good wife and a good mom. We just couldn't get passed the loss of our son." Jack said quietly. Neither, Jacob or Sam knew what to say.

Jack quickly changed the subject.

"I believe you had asked me a question, Jacob, and to answer said question, that is totally up to her."

Jacob looked at Sam for an answer, thankfully though the waitress appeared again. This time Sam and Jack went ahead and ordered their stand-by; steak, medium rare, and a baked potato on the side. Jacob decided that sounded good and ordered the same as well. As the waitress left to put in their orders, Jacob turned back to Sam, who was once again under the microscope.

"Well, Sam? What's the hold up?"

"That's really between, Jack and I, Dad." She responded. "We've got enough pressure just trying to get set up for babies. I don't think it would be a good idea for us to get married until we are sure we can make a go of it."

"I'm sure, Jack, would like his sons to be born with his name?"

"Regardless of whether or not, Jack and I get married, the boy's will have their father's last name. They're O'Neill's, not Carter's."

"Jacob, I appreciate what you're trying to do here. I really do, but I have told Sam that she and I and the kids are two separate deals. She doesn't have to marry me or have any kind of relationship with me outside of work or beyond my role as the boy's father for me to be there for her or them. It's not a package deal. If I am ever blessed enough that she agrees to marry me, I want her to know its for her and not just because of the kids."

Jacob and Sam really didn't know what to say. Jack for his part, couldn't believe that he had just said what he did. He was not usually so forth coming.

"So anyway, that's about all there is to that." Jack said suddenly finding the dessert menu really interesting. Jacob let the subject drop and the conversation soon picked back up with small talk through the rest of the meal. After the meal was served and dessert was eaten, Jack and Jacob had the customary argument about who was going to pay for the meal. In the end Jacob won and paid for the meal.

Outside the restaurant, Jacob bid his daughter good-night, and turned to Jack.

"Jack, you're a lucky s.o.b."

"Yes, sir. I am." Jack returned.

"Well, goodnight." Jacob said again before getting into his car and driving off.

"So," Jack began, "do you want me to take you back to the base or are you going back to Janet's?"

"Janet's." Sam answered as he helped her into his truck.

They continued to make small talk the whole way to Janet's. Soon they were in Janet's driveway. Jack walked Sam to the door. After a kiss good night, Sam reluctantly went in and proceeded to go up to the guest room.

Jack got back in his car. He watched as the light came on upstairs in the guest room, and Sam came to the window to wave by.

"I've got to get her to marry me." Jack said aloud to himself, and pulled out of the driveway and made his way home.

* * *

A few weeks later saw the arrival of a new member of the SGC family. A refugee that Col. O'Neill and Dr. Jackson brought back from Hanka. A little girl named Cassandra. Sam and the little girl hit it off right away when she was brought back to earth. However, Janet ended up taking the little girl in as Sam was otherwise unable to take on another responsibility. It also saw the rescue of Catherine Langford's fiancé, who had been lost 50 years prior, when the original testing of the stargate had occurred.

As January 1997 was coming to a close, Sam's pregnancy was more and more obvious as was the pregnancy of the other female officers who were in the same situation as Sam. They were all due around the same time, but as Sam was the only one carrying twins it was a given that she would deliver before the other mothers-to-be. She and Jack had continued to see each other, although neither fessed up to the other about their ever deepening feelings for the other. Sam had decided she did want to marry Jack, but he had left the ball in her court and she didn't know how to tell him she wanted to get married.

Jack for his part was just as frustrated as Sam was. He knew he was in love, very much so. He just didn't know what to do about it. He didn't want to pressure Sam but it was getting harder and harder to say good-bye after one of their dates. So since he hadn't the first clue what to do, he went to see Sara. He had promised several weeks ago to come by and see her. He owed it to her to tell her what was going on.

He knocked on the door of his former home. A few moments later, Sara answered the door.

"Jack! What a nice surprise, please come in."

"Thanks."

"It's good to see you again, Jack." She said hugging him.

"Good to see you, too, Sara." He replied hugging her back, finding that he still loved Sara, but it was the love of the past. They had shared a good marriage and a child and he still cared but he no longer loved her the way a man should love his wife. Not the way he loved Sam.

"So what brings you by?"

"Well, I hadn't been by in a while, and I thought we should talk."

"I'm glad you came. I have a few things to discuss with you, too."

Sara led Jack into the kitchen, and motioned for him to sit at the table.

"I was just about to have a cup of coffee, would like one?"

"Please."

"Still one sugar?"

"Yes."

Sara prepared the cups of coffee and took a seat across from Jack.

"So, Jack when is Sam due?"

"Pardon me?"

"Well, she's pregnant, isn't she?"

Jack was speechless, here he was ready to tell her that Sam was pregnant and he was becoming a father again, and Sara already knew. Jack's jaw opened and closed several times with no words coming out. Sara just laughed.

"Jack, it wasn't that obvious, except to someone who has been pregnant before. I recognized the roundness of her face, and the way she stood and sat. So when is she due?"

"Uh, July 7th. Although she can deliver anytime after April 24th. She's carrying twins. The doctor wants her to wait until at least June 1st but we don't know if she'll make it or not. The babies are kinda big for twins. At least that's what the doc told me last time, I saw her."

"Are you two getting married?"

"I hope so. It's kinda up to her at this point. It's a long story."

"It always is with you, Jack. So how did you meet her?"

"She was on my team, my 2IC."

"Jack, isn't that against the rules?"

"Yea, there are extenuating circumstances, so our jobs are not in jeopardy. I'm sorry I really can't go into it more."

"Jack, only you could makeimpending fatherhood into a matter of national security." Sara quipped with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Hey, I aim to please." He replied. "So what about you? How did you meet Brad?"

"I am met him at the support group I joined. He lost his daughter shortly before…Well anyway we hit it off and he asked me to marry him a few months ago."

"He seems like a good guy."

"He is. So do you want Charlie's crib? I didn't ask if you know the sex of your twins yet?"

"Boys. Both of them."

"Wow. Well, your welcome to any of Charlie's things that you want. I am going to keep a few things but, well there really is no other way to put this. Brad has accepted a new position with his company. He is transferring to the east coast, Atlanta to be specific, October 1. I am putting the house up for sale, and selling most of the furnishings. We want to make a clean start."

"I'm really glad to see you happy, Sara. Do you and Brad plan to have any children?"

"We do, but given the situation I think it best not to keep Charlie's crib any longer. Ofcourse I realize you probably want to talk to Sam about it first. But it's yours if you want it and anything else."

"If you don't mind, I will take Charlie's crib. And some of his baby toys, too. Can I come by in a few weeks and pick them up?"

"Sure. I am not putting the house up for sale until we are almost ready to move anyway, that way I can clean it out and not have to worry about people showing up at all hours wanting to look at the place, the realtors can handle it."

"Sara!" A voice called from the front door.

"I'm in the kitchen, Brad." Brad walked through to the kitchen. "I wondered who's truck that was. Good to see you again, Jack."

"Brad, Jack and Sam are expecting twins this summer. I told you she was pregnant." Sara crowed getting up to kiss her fiancé hello.

"Really? Well, congratulations, Jack. We really hope for the best for you. So what brings you by?"

"I just came by to tell Sara, that I was going to be a father again, and to tell her that I was thinking of getting married again."

"I told him he could have Charlie's crib and some of his toys. He's going to come back in a few weeks to pick them up." Sara interjected.

"Oh, good, give us a chance to get them out of the attic." Brad replied.

"Well, I gotta get going. Sam's a bit of a workaholic, if I don't chase her out of her lab, she'd never eat and dinner time is approaching. Oh, when is the wedding?"

"August 30." Sara replied. "I'll walk you out. Be right back, hon." Sara turned and followed Jack out. When they got to his truck, Sara spoke again, "I'm really happy for you, Jack. I hope you and Sam are very happy."

"Thanks, I hope the same for you and Brad. You deserve to be happy. Drop me a line sometime and let me know how your doing?"

"I will. Good-bye, Jack." Sara said kissing him on the cheek and turning to go in the house.

"Bye, Sara." He called, climbing into his truck and driving off.

* * *

Ok there is the next part. I feel the muse hinting at interesting stuff for the next part. I hope to have it up over the next few days!

Thanks!


	17. After the Divide Chpt 17

Chpt 17

I have gone back and corrected some inconsistencies that have been pointed out by some of you. THANK YOU! Sometimes I don't catch everything even though I do go back and reread the sections to check for continuity with the previous chapters. They were not huge changes so you don't have to go back and reread unless you just want to.

Disclaimer: same as always I don't own em.

* * *

One week later found Jack sitting in Gen. Hammond's office waiting to speak with him. Jack had a lot of things on his mind, mostly having to do with Sam. He wanted to marry her. Hell, he was so in love with her he couldn't see straight. It was all he could to not totally embarrass himself in front of Jacob last week. He wanted to tell him that He wanted to marry her, that he thought about her when he woke up and when he went to sleep at night; that he found himself daydreaming about her when he was out in the field and wondering what she was doing. But Jack had yet to tell her he was in love with her and felt that it wasn't a good thing to tell her that with her father sitting right there.

The door opened interrupting Jack's thoughts. Jack stood up at attention.

"At ease, son. What can I do for you?" Hammond said sitting down at his desk.

"Well, General, I feel I need to make known to you my intention of proposing to Capt. Carter."

"I see. I thought you weren't in love with her?"

"I wasn't, but as I recall I told you it would be very easy to do so."

"So you fell for her, huh, Jack." Hammond stated, smiling.

Jack had to fight that silly grin that threatened to break out across his face. "Yes, sir." He said simply.

"Well, let me be the first to congratulate you on your engagement." He said standing to shake Jack's hand.

"Thank you , sir, but she hasn't said yes yet." Jack said returning the hand shake.

"Oh, but I suspect that she won't hesitate."

"Sir?"

"Call it a godfather's intuition. So when are you going to ask her?"

"On Valentine's day. I plan to ask her then."

"I never pegged you for a romantic, Jack."

"Well a guy like me needs all the help he can get, when he's proposing to a woman like Capt. Carter, sir."

Hammond chuckled. "I understand. I planned something similar when I proposed to my wife, and as I recall Jacob had to ask Sam's mother three times before she agreed to marry him."

Jack wondered if Sam knew that story. He would have to ask her about it. "I just figured I should let you know my intentions."

"I hear you met Jacob."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't worry. He liked you. Under normal circumstances you would have been up on assault charges, but from Jake told me, he was a royal a to you so he said he deserved what he got. He was rather impressed, although he will deny it if you ever ask him."

"Sir?"

"Jake, called me after your run-in with him at your home. I filled him on what I could. I did leave a lot of the specifics out since I wasn't sure exactly what Sam was going to tell her father. Jake's a good man, and he loves his daughter. He's very protective of her. Sam's the spitting image of her mother. Jake was devastated when he lost Angela. He got even more protective of Sam after her mom died. Its been hard on him not knowing and not being able to find out exactly what Sam does for Air Force anymore. Call it separation anxiety. Up until now, without Sam's knowledge, mind you, he has had full knowledge of Sam's work. For the first time even he can't rattle enough cages to find out about the Stargate Program. He's just finally realizing that his daughter is all grown up and doesn't need him to protect her anymore."

"With all due respect, sir, she's an Air Force Officer, she doesn't need his protection at all. I'm sure she understood what she was getting into. Carter would be pissed if she found this out."

"That she would, and don't you tell her. That's between them."

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir." Jack said standing.

"Very good. Is that all you needed?" when Jack nodded his assent, "Then get to it. Dismissed." Jack saluted and left the General's office.

* * *

At the same time Jack was discussing his plans with the General, the Captain in question was sitting in the mess eating her favorite jell-o. She had begun having cravings a while back and one of them was to eat more than usual of her favorite jell-o. She was eating alone until she was joined by the three other pregnant women on-base.

Capt. Alex Tucker of SG3, Col. Elizabeth Holman, and Lt Col. Mariah Moore, soon to be Dunn, each took a seat at the table with Sam. Ever since they all discovered they were pregnant the four women had taken to having weekly meetings to discuss their pregnancies and their lives in general. Alex had married Maj. Tucker just three weeks ago, Elizabeth and Maj. Holman had been married shortly after the decision was received from Washington, and Mariah and Col. Dunn were being married next month. Sam and Jack were the only one's who didn't seem to be moving anywhere towards marriage.

"So how's it going, Sam?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ok, I guess."

"You don't sound ok." Alex put in.

"No, really, I'm fine. Just a little more tired than usual. Not been sleeping well."

"Have you tried warm tea or milk, before bed time? Mark convinced me to try warm milk before bed and it has made a world of difference in my being able to sleep." Mariah asked.

"I don't think warm milk is going to help this time." Elizabeth stated a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam replied. Of the four women Sam was the only who hadn't discussed her relationship..

"Of course, you do. Alex and I are both married, Mariah's getting married next month and so far you and the Colonel are still just dating. You can't tell me those looks and sighs you've been doing for weeks now are just because you're tired. You're so in love, you can't see straight. You want to get married but you're afraid of scaring the Colonel away so you're doing you're best to cover it up. You're not doing a very good job, Sam." Elizabeth finished.

Sam was shocked. She thought she had been doing a good job of hiding it from everyone around. Finally admitting defeat her shoulders slumped, she looked up at Elizabeth; "I thought I was hiding it so well. How'd you guess?"

"Easy. I saw the same look on my face for months prior to all of us getting pregnant. I'd been in love with Drake for a good while and was trying to hide it. Turns out I didn't do as good a job as I thought I did. Drake not only knew how I felt, he returned those feelings and as soon as we learned I was pregnant we saw no reason not to act on them, regulations be damned."

Sam looked at these women who had become her good friends. She should have known better than to try to hide her concerns from them. Sam had never really been one to have girlfriends before, but then again this was a rather unique situation. It wasn't exactly common, for four women to get pregnant at the same time under the same circumstances.

"You really would have gone against the regs?" Mariah asked, shocked.

"In a heartbeat. Drake and I talked it over. He came from a divorced home. He and his sister had been shuffled between his mom and dad's since they were little. He didn't want the Air Force to force us to do that to our kid. We were prepared to resign our commissions or transfer somewhere else to remain together. Drake wants a couple of more kids and truth be told so do I."

"Yea, James and I were talking about having another one or two but its going to mean some changes in our careers." Alex interjected.

"What about you, Mariah?" Elizabeth asked.

"We haven't really discussed it. We are still getting used to each other and the thought of this baby on the way. Don't get me wrong we really do love each other, but things are just happening so fast that we really want to slow down and have this one and then we'll see about any more kids."

"It is a bit overwhelming isn't it?" Sam asked, "I mean, one minute we are all out there exploring the universe, the next thing we know we are all pregnant and making changes in our lives that six months ago we couldn't even fathom." The other ladies nodded their agreement.

"So, Sam, really, when are you going to tell him you're in love with him?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I don't know. I don't even know if he feels the same."

"Oh, puleezze!" Mariah interjected, "Have you not been paying attention at all?"

Sam's blank look was her answer.

"I can see that you haven't been." Mariah responded to her own question. "Shall we give her the lowdown, girls?" Alex and Elizabeth each nodded.

"First off," Mariah began, "when you are both in here to eat at the same time he stares at you when you're not looking."

"He has paid great attention to your likes and dislikes. When he gets your lunch for you, he has picked out everything you would have asked for or gotten yourself." Elizabeth cut in.

"And, when he talks to other guys about their recent missions, it's Sam says this or Sam would love that, or wonder what Sam will think of this. He's seriously got 'Carter on the brain' as James calls it." Mariah finished.

Sam just sat there totally confounded. She had been so wrapped up in her own little pity party that she missed all the signs. Jack was screaming 'I love you' with his actions. She figured she had a lot to think about.

"I guess I've been a little dense." Sam replied.

"Don't worry about it. Comes with territory. Hormones and all that will screw with your head something fierce. Well, ladies, its been fun but Junior and I have an appointment to see Doc Fraiser, so I gotta get." Elizabeth said standing slowly.

The other three women bid Elizabeth good-bye before continuing their conversation for a few minutes more. After a bit, they all headed off to complete their remaining tasks for the day.

* * *

One week later found Jack nervously standing at Janet's door. He had brought flowers with him. A moment later the door opened for him to see Cassie standing there.

"Hey, Cassie."

"Hi, Jack." Cassie said giving him a hug.

"Is Sam ready to go?"

"Almost. Mom said to have you wait in the...what did she call it?"

"Living room, maybe?"

"That's it!"

"Well, let go then. You can tell me how you've been doing." Cassie shut the door behind Jack and followed him into the living room. Jack had a seat on the couch and Cassie sat next to him and began telling him all that she had been up to. Janet had enrolled her in school. Cassie was finding the whole experience a bit overwhelming but she was adjusting well all things considered.

After a few minutes the sound of someone clearing their throats got Jack's attention. He looked up and saw Sam standing in the doorway. Jack couldn't find his voice. Finally he just got up and grabbed the flowers he had set on the coffee table.

"I, uh, brought these for you." He said offering them to her.

"Thank you, Jack." She answered. "Let me go put these in some water."

"I'll do it, Sam." Cassie offered, grinning up at two of most important people in her life.

"Thanks, Cassie."

"Sam, Cassie and I are going over to Daniel's here in a bit. He promised to help her write a history report. Just so you know in case we are not here when you get back." Janet said coming down the stairs. Janet took in the scene. Jack was staring like a man very obviously in love.

"Alright, I have my key, if you're not here, I'll just let myself in." Sam replied not taking her eyes from Jack.

Jack finally found his voice again, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, we'll see you later, Janet. Bye Cassie!" Sam called.

Jack led Sam out to his truck. After pulling out of Janet's drive, Sam decided to ask where they were going.

"So where are we having dinner?"

"I made reservations at Marino's for one of their private dining rooms."

"Really?" Sam asked astonished. They had gone to Marino's on their first date and the food was wonderful. She had heard they had private dining rooms available upon request that were a little more exclusive and expensive.

"Yes, I wanted us to have a nice quite dinner out. Marino's has that."

"Wow." Was all she could think to say. At that moment one of the twins decided to kick and caught Sam by surprise. "Whoa." She said grabbing her side.

"What! Something wrong?" Jack asked concerned.

"No. Here." She said taking his free hand and placing it where she had felt the baby kick. A moment later the baby kicked again and Jack felt the first movements of one of his sons. The kick was a strong one. "Bet that didn't feel good." Jack said a smile creeping onto his face.

"Well they just started really moving the last day or so. And I'm still getting caught by surprise. But it's simply amazing." Sam said.

"Yea." Jack said slightly overwhelmed. He knew the babies were real. He had seen Sam growing bigger each day, but feeling them move inside her just convinced him that he was doing the right thing in asking her to marry him. Those were his children, his sons and he wanted to be there for her and them.

"Jack?"

"I'm fine. Just kinda overwhelming, you know. I mean I know you're pregnant but feeling them move, it just makes it more real, you know?"

"I do. When I felt them kick for the first time yesterday, it was like, 'Whoa, they really are in there and growing."

Jack had continued driving and slowly pulled the truck into Marino's parking lot. Parking the car, Jack hopped out and went around to help Sam get out. Now that she was getting bigger, it was harder for her to climb in and out of his vehicle. He opened the door and stood in front of her before he let her get out. He place both hands on either side of her belly.

"It is amazing and so are you." He said softly before kissing her softly.

Sam teared up, as they separated she had to dig for a tissue in her purse.

"Damn, hormones." She sniffed. After a moment she had dried her eyes and let Jack help her out the truck. She took his arm and they walked into the restaurant. They were immediately approached by the hostess.

"Good evening, dinner for two?" She inquired.

"Yes, I had a reservation under O'Neill, two L's,"

"Yes, here it is. Jack O'Neill, party of two." She motioned to one of the waiters. "If you'll follow Lee, he will show you to your table." Jack thanked her and they followed the young waiter through the restaurant. They were led through the rest of the tables to a set of double doors. They followed Lee through them, the room had several little nooks that were all but enclosed with tables and the only light was by candle. They were seated with Lee's promises that their server would be with them momentarily. The other tables were all occupied but the stone enclosures made it impossible to tell that there were other people around.

Jack and Sam took a moment to peruse the menu. Jack already knew what he was going to have, so he took the time to look at Sam. If it was possible he thought she was even more beautiful by candlelight. Sam felt his eyes on her, but wasn't ready to look up yet. He had made her tear up with that kiss before they came in here. She was so emotional that she was afraid if she looked up right now she might bust out in tears again.

A moment later their waiter approached and introduced himself.

"Good evening. My name is Michael, I will be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks, maybe a nice wine?"

"No, thank you. Not good for the babies. I'll just have water with lemon, please." Sam answered.

"I'll have tea." Jack replied.

"Very good, sir, ma'am. Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?"

"I'm ready." Sam replied looking at Jack. He nodded his assent that he was ready too.

"I'll the chicken parmigiana, with a ceasar salad." Sam said.

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have the Pasta Milano." Jack replied handing their menus back to their waiter.

"Very good, sir. I'll be right back with your drinks." Michael said and disappeared to fill their order.

"So have you given any thought to names?" She asked him.

"A little. Have you?"

"Some, care to share?"

"I hadn't really come up with a both a first and middle name that I like together. I have a few that I like as first names and some that I like as middle names. I did want to ask you though. Are you wanting their names to rhyme since their twins."

"What, like Tyler and Schyler?"

"Yea, something like that."

"No, I never really liked that idea. My cousins, Tyler and Schyler are twins. Schyler's a girl by the way. They really hated that their names rhymed when they were younger. I just couldn't do that my kids. You weren't wanting to do that were you?"

"Not at all. I'm glad you don't either. That just always seemed like you were setting the kids up for problems. I mean their twins but their still individuals, too. I want them to have their own names and not names that rhyme."

"Well, that's one thing we both agree upon. So what were some of your ideas."

"Well," he began, "you could name one after your father if you would like or there's always, Mark, Micah, Matthew, Jason, John, Robert, Blake, Adam, just to name a few."

"Those are all good names. I guess we need to make us a list and write them all down and start going through them."

At that moment the waiter returned with their drinks and Sam's salad. They continued to talk about names and other things they would need for the babies until their dinner arrived. As they were enjoying their meal, Jack asked. "Sam, we've talked about all the things that the kids are going to need, but what about you? What do you need?"

"I'm not sure I know what you mean?" She replied.

"What do you need or want out of life? Where do you want to go from here?"

"That's a loaded question, if ever I heard one."

"I'm serious, Sam."

"I know you are. I guess I want to know that I'm needed, that I'm wanted and that I'm loved. I used to think that my career was all I would need. My failed attempt at a previous relationship had convinced me that I wasn't cut out for relationships or marriage, but recent events have forced me to re-evaluate my life and its direction. I never thought I would want children so bad. I knew I wanted them but it was always this far off thing. Now that they're on their way, I want them so bad, I don't know how to express it. I really thought I couldn't be any happier than when I was gating out to another planet to explore the universe but now I am not so sure if I even want to continue with gate travel. I would like to be there to pick up the kids from school and do the things with them that my mom did with me. My whole perspective on life has changed."

"Yea, kids, will do that for you. They have a way of changing your whole life, for the better. Charlie made me see the world in a whole new way. When he died, a part of me died with him. I still miss him, but I know I have to move on and live life. Right now I want to be there for you and the boys and live the rest of my life looking forward and not looking back."

Sam really didn't know what to say, so she simply grasped his hand and held it. They stared for a moment before looking away and eating a bit more of their dinner. They soon finished and Sam was curious about the plans for the rest of the evening. Jack was being secretive and not telling her anything.

He quickly paid for their meal and escorted her out to the truck. He drove them back to his home.

"What are we doing here?"

"I thought we would do some stargazing tonight. I brought the telescope down off the roof and set up the swing in the yard so we could build a small fire and watch the stars for a bit."

"Sounds wonderful." Sam replied.

They proceeded into his home. Jack inquired if she needed anything to drink, to which she replied she was fine. Jack led her out onto the porch. He went over to his telescope. He adjusted it and made a big deal about getting it in focus. After a moment he said, "Sam, there's something on the lens. Would you look at it and see if you can get it off?"

"Sure." She replied as she was standing right next to him. She didn't have far to go, it was all of two steps.

"Jack, you really should clea…" She started to say as she looked at the lens and realized what was hanging in front of the lens. There in front of her was a diamond ring hanging by a slender piece of thread.

"Something wrong, Sam?" Jack said looking at her.

Sam just stood there for a moment before removing the ring from the string that was holding it in place on the telescope. She turned to Jack her jaw opening and closing like a fish.

Jack stepped closer to her and took the ring from her. He got down on his knee.

"Sam, I know I'm not the greatest when it comes to words, but I love you. Will you marry me?"

* * *

Now I know that was evil. I promise to get the next chapter up in a day or so. I am sorry for taking so long to get this one up, but I have had massive writer's bloc with this chapter. I just couldn't seem to get it to go where I wanted it to go.

As always please R&R if you want to find out Sam's anwer!

Thanks,

KTarra


	18. After the Divide Chpt 18

Chpt 18

To all of you who have reviewed: Thanks so much. The reviews are what have kept me going….Normally when I get writers block its months before I come back to a story, but since I had so many of you waiting with baited breath for the next chapter I did my best to work though it as fast as I could.

I do know that the cliffhanger in the last chap was evil. I always promised myself I would never do something like that when I was writing and up till now I have never had too, since this is the first time I have written in a chapter format. But as I posted that at like midnight Thursday night and had been working on it for several hours I felt I needed to let Sam's response stew a little more in my head. I don't want it to be clichéd (We KNOW how Jack feels about those) so I decided to stop where I did and let the story stew for a bit more. I know where I want this to go further down the road. I already know what's going to happen when the babies are born and I have wonderful ideas for chapters further ahead but no idea how I am going to get there. I guess the muse will let me know when I get to it.

So anyway on with the story….

* * *

Jack was still kneeling a few moments later. Sam was still staring at him. Her jaw was doing that open and closing thing again. He could see the wheels spinning in her head but apparently she couldn't get it to her mouth. So he decided to take the initiative. He took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. She didn't stop him, so he kept on going. He stood up close to her with his face just inches from hers. His eyes searched hers. He whispered, "Marry me, Sam.", as he traced a finger across her jaw.

"Yes." She barely managed to get out before he kissed her the way he'd been wanting to all evening. Of course it did take a bit of doing since her belly did tend to get in the way nowadays.

After a moment or two, they pulled apart when the need for air became paramount. Jack leaned his forehead against Sam's and breathed in her scent. He could so get used to that on a daily basis. They stood their for what seemed like an eternity until Sam shivered in the cold air and Jack remembered that they were standing outside at night in the middle of February in Colorado no less.

"Geez, I'm sorry, Sam. I guess I kinda forgot it was cold out here. Come here." He said leading her over to the swing he had moved by stone fireplace he had built outside. He settled her on the swing with a blanket and set about starting the fire. Soon a roaring fire was going and Jack settled in next to Sam on the swing. The swing was close enough to feel the warmth but not so close that they would be overly warm. The whole point was to take the chill off but still be cold enough to snuggle up together.

"Do this often?" Sam asked.

"Propose? Yea, sure whenever I want someone to sit next to the fire with me." He quipped with a smile.

"That wasn't what I meant, Jack." Sam replied smiling in return. "I meant the fire. You didn't strike as the type to sit outside in a swing next to a fire."

"Well I don't normally sit in a swing. That was more for your comfort. I usually just sit on the ground or in one of the yard chairs but I thought you would be more comfortable on the swing and all."

"It's a nice swing. Looks new."

"It is. I bought it last week."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since I fell in love with you. Not long after we found out you were pregnant."

Sam was taken aback by his honesty. Jack was not one for a lot of words. But he seemed to be doing really well with them lately and succeeding in making her speechless. When she didn't immediately respond Jack looked at her and again her jaw was doing the opening and closing thing. He thought it was really cute and quite endearing. He gently took her face in his hands, looked her straight in the eyes and said:

"Sam, the day we found you were pregnant, Hammond asked me if I was serious about marrying you. When I told him I would if that's what you wanted, he asked if I was in love with you. I told him no at the time, but that it would be so easy to be. It wasn't very long after that that I realized I was in love with you. I actually figured it out after I got back from Washington. I just didn't really know what to do about it at the time."

After another moment Sam found her voice. "Wow, I'm not really sure what to say."

"Well, you already said yes, so I don't guess there is anything else you need to say." Jack replied.

Sam knew there was something else she needed to say. She just didn't know how to get it out. "No, Jack, there is something else I need to say and you need to hear. I'm just struggling to get it out. I haven't said it to anyone in a long time and the last time….well you know how the last time turned out."

She took a breath and Jack could see that she was gathering her thoughts together. He waited patiently.

"I love you. I have for a little while now. I knew it when you came back with SG12. You reported you were coming in hot. I was in the control room with Walter and when we looked at each other I knew. When you looked away I couldn't handle this revelation so I left. There have been times over the last couple of months that I wanted to tell you, but I was so scared of it. Scared I was going to lose myself. I was so overwhelmed that I just couldn't bring myself to say the words."

"So what changed to make you not scared anymore?"

"You kept on being who you were. You haven't changed. You're still the same, irreverent, insubordinate, and obnoxious Colonel that you were before I fell in love with you."

"Thanks, I think." Jack laughed.

"Well, you see I kept waiting for you to change. For you to start making demands of me and you never did. You let me keep on being me and doing what I needed to do."

"Sam, I fell in love with you the way you are. I am not going to try to change you or control you."

"I know. I guess it just took me a while to get it all straight in my head."

"So when do you want to get married?" He asked changing the subject.

"After the babies are born I think. I do not want to be as big as a whale on my wedding day, and I would like to be able to enjoy our honeymoon without my stomach getting in the way."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, Sam. I've been married before. I had the big wedding, so big, small, formal, not formal, I don't really care. The only thing I care about is when its all over that you are Mrs. O'Neill." Sam couldn't help it she started to cry again.

"I'm sorry" she started between sobs. "That's just so sweet, and damn these hormones. I never cry. I feel like I have cried enough to fill up an Olympic sized swimming pool." Jack gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked her right in the eyes.

"Don't apologize for the tears, Sam. I can't say I know what you're going through but I would imagine that having your body hijacked by two little ones has got to be taxing. You cry all you want to. It's ok."

"Most men hate it when a woman cries." She quipped digging for a tissue out of her purse.

"I didn't say I like tears but if you feel the need to cry, then I'll deal."

Sam really didn't know what to say so she just snuggled in closer to Jack. They settled down into a comfortable silence. They continued to sit there and Sam had almost drifted off to sleep when one the babies decided to remind them they were there.

"Oh!" Sam said placing her hand on her stomach.

"What?" Jack asked.

"One of the babies kicked. Here." She replied placing his hand where she felt the kick. A moment later, Jack felt the baby kick again.

"Strong isn't he?"

"Yea." She replied leaning her head back against Jack's shoulder.

"Come on, Sam. I need to get you back to Janet's. You're exhausted."

Sam looked at her watch, it was almost 1 am. She really hated to wake Janet and Cassie up. Especially since Cassie was still waking up to every little noise in the house.

"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? Cassie is still having problems sleeping through the night and I would hate to wake her up."

"Not at all. I'll just get the guest room ready."

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked shyly. "Not that I expect anything to happen, especially since I am not exactly looking my best right now but I would like you to hold me."

Jack had stood to start putting out the fire and knelt down in front of her to answer her question.

"Ofcourse, you can sleep with me. I would love to hold you tonight. As for anything happening I would like to wait till we get married but not because I don't find you attractive. You're beautiful. I can't wait to experience that with you again but for once I would like to do something right and actually wait till we get married to make love to you again."

"You're sure? I mean I know I am huge. I wouldn't blame you."

"Sam, you're carrying our children! That is a huge turn on! I promise you it is! But for once in my life I am going to do something right and wait til we get married." He said pleadingly for her to understand how bad he did want to take her to his room and make love to her but he so wanted to do this the right way and wait.

Sam gently stroked his cheek and then kissed him. Each pouring their emotions into that one kiss.

"I believe you." She said as they pulled apart. "Let's get some sleep."

Jack helped her up and they made their way up to Jack's room to get some much needed sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

* * *

There it is folks! Hope you like it!

I am working on the next installment already.

Later!


	19. After the Divide Chpt 19

Chpt 19

For all you who have been patiently waiting thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I post this again that this is strictly for fun! I make no money off of this. I own the plot and all characters not created by the producers/writers of the show. Although I dearly wish that I did! There is quite a bit of the dialogue from the ep "Hathor". I changed it up in places and added scenes to it to make it flow with my story, so bear that in mind if you review. I don't want credit for what the writers of Stargate wrote because there are places where I left the original dialogue of the script in place only because I felt that how they had written the scene played better than anything I could have come up with again I do not own the show or anything that the creators of Stargate have created. Now on with the story!

* * *

Over the next several weeks the base was all abuzz about the engagement of one Col. Jack O'Neill and one Capt. Samantha Carter. Even though the wedding was several months off, plans were already being made. It seemed everyone had an opinion and soon Sam was so stressed that Jack had to ban all talk of wedding plans in Sam's presence. Planning Sam's dream wedding was becoming a nightmare for the bride to be. Add to that, since Daniel had been cleared for off-world travel, SG1 was back in the rotation and that meant that Jack was gone more than he or Sam liked.

Unfortunately, SG1's mission schedule was going to be busy until the end of April. Janet having notified the General that Sam could deliver any time after April 28th, had asked that SG1's mission schedule be slowed down so as to allow Jack to be there for the birth.

Hammond agreed and altered the mission schedule accordingly. Hammond had decided however that to make up for SG-1'coming absence from off-world travel he doubled their upcoming missions.

As the end of April approached Jack became more and more antsy every time he gated out for another mission, pushing everyone around him to complete their tasks, not get into trouble or anything else that would extend their stay off-world. The officer who had been known for throwing caution to the wind was suddenly all by the book and taking no chances. Jack was determined to make it home each and every time he stepped through that gate.

As for Sam the end of April couldn't get here fast enough. She was torn between wanting the twins to arrive and knowing that the longer the pregnancy continued was that much better for them. She was already passed the 'no longer able to see my feet' stage. She had given up on uniforms as none would fit her any longer. She took to just wearing her dog tags and id around her neck. She was looking forward to Jack being with her more. They were trying to plan their wedding and it seemed everyone on the base had an opinion, so Jack had eventually banned all opinions and discussion in front of her. She wanted the wedding of her dreams but that was turning out to be harder than she thought. She was just about ready to put off all talk of the wedding until after the babies were born, just to ease the stress on Jack and herself. Jack was currently off-world but she planned to mention that to him as soon as he returned.

* * *

April 28th. Today is the day! Jack thought to himself. SG1 was officially out of the off-world rotation. Daniel and Teal'c would continue to be loaned out but Jack would not be sent off-world again until sometime in August at the earliest. Jack was currently prowling the halls of the SGC looking for his fiancé. They had decided to table all discussion of the wedding until after the births, but he still needed to get some ideas on what she wanted to do with the nursery. However, knowing his fiancé, she hadn't given the nursery any thought was still working somewhere around here. He had already looked in her lab and not finding her there he had gone on the hunt. He had been looking in all her usual haunts and not located her yet. He had even gone to stopping some of the passing airmen and no one had seen her. He finally decided to go down to hell, so to speak. Hell to him was the science labs, deep in the bowls of the SGC. Sam was down there frequently, but Jack never went down there. His thing about scientists and all, not to mention that he just couldn't stand watching all the other little "geek boys" as Jack called them, fall all over themselves trying to impress Sam.

He boarded the nearest elevator and punched the button for the science levels. The elevator proceeded downwards, an action that Jack never failed to notice. Since he equated the science labs with Hell, he always thought it was ironic that he had to down deeper into the mountain to get to them.

However, upon arriving in Hell, he learned his journey was not in vain, walking through the door of Science Lab 1 he found his errant fiancé on her back under a console, muttering to herself. She reached for another tool only to find it was just out of her reach. Sam growled and began to slide herself out from under the computer console when Jack knelt down beside her.

"Sam, what are you doing?" He asked gently as her face cleared the console.

"Jack! What are you doing down here?" She returned.

"Looking for you. You missed breakfast. So what'cha doin?"

Sam huffed out a breath to try and calm down. "Trying to fix this console again. I just fixed it two weeks ago. It seems every few weeks something else breaks on it. I would almost swear these guys break it just so I have to come fix it."

I wouldn't doubt it. thought Jack to himself. Aloud, he said, "Sam, you can assign someone else to fix the problems down here. You're in no condition to be climbing under computer consoles."

"Are you saying, I can't do my job!" She remarked sharply.

Jack realizing that his fiancé was very tired, and very uncomfortable, knelt down next to her. "Sam it's not that you can't do your job. Hell, you can do everyone else's jobs better than they can, but right now there are other people who can do this. Granted not as well as you but, you're the only who can take care of the little ones right now."

At Jack's words, Sam felt bad for her sharp words. "I'm sorry, Jack. I'm just so tired of being tired. I can't see my feet. I look like a whale and it doesn't matter how I sit or stand I can't get comfortable." Sam was on the verge of tears.

Jack slipped and arm around Sam's shoulders and helped her gently to her feet. At that moment Dr. Kilmer walked in and not even looking at Sam or Jack blurted out. "Is that computer fixed yet. I really do need it as soon as possible."

"Well, Doctor, you're going to have to wait. Capt. Carter is not going to be crawling under consoles anymore. She'll send someone down here to finish the repairs shortly."

"That's not acceptable, Colonel. I need that computer now." Dr. Kilmer replied coldly not really caring who was inconvenienced. He was not one of Capt. Carter's 'groupies'. He managed all the other scientists and did not really recognize the world outside the labs.

Jack, hearing the condescending tone in Dr. Kilmer's voice, put on his best pissed off Colonel voice, and said; "Dr. Kilmer in case you are not aware, Capt. Carter has informed me that she just repaired this computer two weeks ago. And thinking back she is down here at least twice a week repairing various pieces of equipment. I would suggest that you have your people retrained on the proper use of this equipment. For the foreseeable future, Capt. Carter is not available to repair anything. Unless your just blind she is quite noticeable pregnant and its not in her best interest or the best interest of her children for her to be crawling under consoles or anything else down here." That being said Jack started to lead Sam out of the labs.

"Col. O'Neill." Dr. Kilmer called.

"Doctor?"

"I expect someone down here within the hour."

"I'll see what I can do." Jack replied.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, "Of all the pompous, arrogant, self-important…."

"Jack, Dr. Kilmer is a brilliant scientist. He's just…."

"An ass?"

"There's that." Sam replied smiling. Jack couldn't help but smile back. He had punched the button for the level the mess is located on, so that Sam could get some breakfast.

As soon as they stepped off the elevator they heard the intercom click on.

"Col. O'Neill, Capt. Carter please report to the gate room."

"Well, there goes breakfast." Sam said.

"We shouldn't be long." Jack replied turning right around and catching the door on the elevator before they shut completely.

Moments later Jack and Sam walked into the gateroom, to find Gen. Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c gathered around a sarcophagus of all things.

"General?" Jack asked.

"Dr. Jackson, would you care to explain?" Hammond asked.

"Uh, yea. This was found in a Mayan temple in Mexico a few weeks back. Dr. Kleinhouse and his associates were all murdered. The Mexican government decided they were killed by graverobbers looking to make an easy score. Some of Dr. Kleinhouse's other associates recalling that I had done research on the cross pollenization of cultures tracked me down and had it sent here."

"I know this thing." Jack said looking at the sarcophagus.

"Yea, I recognize it too." Daniel responded.

"It's like that thing on Ra' ship that…"Jack continued.

"That brought Sha're and me back to life?" Daniel finished for him.

"But how can that be?" Hammond asked.

"I don't know but if it does belong the Goa'uld it would explain why there is no one in it and why there are Egyptian markings and not Mayan on it."

At that moment an airman walked in.

"General, sir. We have arrested an individual for attempting to gain entrance to the mountain."

"Well it happens, Airman, let the police deal with him.

"Her, sir. Major Lowell, thought you would want to talk to her yourself, Sir."

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Well, she knew the stargate was here, General."

Everyone looked at everyone else in the room.

"Very well, Airman, have the prisoner escorted to holding room 2. We will be there momentarily."

"Yes, sir." The airman saluted and turned to carry out his orders.

* * *

A little while later after seeing that Sam went with Janet to get something eat Jack joined General Hammond and Daniel in interviewing the detainee.

The two airman standing guard salute the approaching General and Colonel. "Sirs."

Hammond and O'Neill salute in return. The Airman lets them into the holding cell. They see their guest wearing an oversized trenchcoat, and facing away from the door.

"I'm General Hammond, U.S. Air Force. And you are?"

"We are Hathor. You would be wise to unbind us, and kneel before your goddess."

"Not a chance in hell, honey." Jack said.

"Hathor?" Daniel said jumping in before Jack could say anything else.

"Yes."

"Let me guess, you've heard of her?" Jack remarked.

"Hathor was the Egyptian goddess of fertility, inebriety and music."

"Nice, so the whole sex, drugs and rock and roll?" Jack inquired.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Daniel replied. Turning to Hammond "Are the cuffs absolutely necessary?"

After a moment the General gave permission for her to be uncuffed.

"Sorry about that." Daniel apologized.

"Thank you. Your efforts shall not go unrewarded."

Hathor took Daniel's hand and raises it, breathing on him. A pink mist leaves her mouth but no one else noticed it. Daniel was stunned, backed away and sat abruptly on the bed.

"So, Ms Hathor. Would you mind telling us why exactly you were trying to get into this facility?"

"We were drawn to the Chapa'ai."

"Chapa'ai?" Jack inquired looking at Daniel.

"The Stargate." Daniel replied shaking himself.

"Why do you think it's here?" Hammond asked.

"We felt its presence." Hathor replied getting irritated. Turning to Daniel, "Where is Ra?"

"Uh, Ra…Ra is a myth. He doesn't actually exist. But what did you mean you were drawn to the Chapa'Ai?"

"The Chapa'Ai was what gave power to our father, and our husband."

"What's she talking about, Dr Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"Ummm, Hathor was both the daughter and wife of Ra in Egyptian mythology. Until Ra was said to have corrupted her."

"We were not corrupted." Hathor interjected angrily.

"Of course. I meant no disrespect." Daniel responded.

"We are the mother of all pharaohs."

"Of course we are. General? Why don't we call county mental health and see if we can find a nice little rubber room for the lady?" Jack put in.

"Well, crazy or not, I want to know what she knows. Dr Jackson, talk to her. See what you can find out. But don't tell her anything she doesn't already know."

"Yes, General." Daniel replied.

The General and Jack turned to leave the room.

"You—the one called Hammond, you are the ruler here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"May we take your hand?"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"We wish to kiss it. To bless you with fertility and joy.

"Well, you can't pass that up sir." Jack quipped clearly amused.

"Yes, I can." He replied clearly NOT amused.

"Sir, it might help me if you play into her delusions. Just to keep her talking." Daniel suggested.

"Very well." Hammond said walking over to Hathor. She took his hand in her own and raised it to her mouth. She breathed the pink mist onto the General's hand. Hammond looks stunned for a moment. He walks back to the door, stopping for a moment to look back at Hathor, he left Jack following close behind him.

"General, do you really believe that, that woman will be believed if she goes around babbling about a 'stargate'? Jack asked making air quotes around the word stargate. Sam had to stifle a giggle at Jack's antics. "After all, I have a hard time believing this woman down on 73rd who walks around talking about all these little…devil people…that live in her hair."

"I believe we should concern ourselves with how does she know of the stargates presence on Earth." Teal'c interjected.

"Dr Jackson's trying to figure that out now." Hammond responded as Daniel enters the observation room from the spiral stairs.

"I believe I have figured that out sir. She knows a hell of a lot. Either she's studied her Egyptian mythology very carefully, or…"

"Or what, Dr Jackson?"

"Or she's actually lived it."

"You're saying she really is Hathor?" Sam asked.

"That's what I'm saying.".

"How can she be a Goa'uld?" Jack inquired.

"She could not have come through the Stargate. We would have been alerted." Teal'c put in.

"She's been imprisoned in stasis on Earth for almost two thousand years." Daniel replied.

"Is…mental illness contagious?" Jack whispered to Sam.

"General Hammond, she is Hathor. Or at least the Goa'uld that took on the persona of Hathor."

"You really believe she's a Goa'uld?" Sam asked.

"Yes. She feels indebted to us for killing Ra, who she was trying to stop from enslaving Earth. See, she's always been a friend of humanity. See, that's how it was in the Book of the Dead. Hathor was a much-loved goddess."

"Are you saying she wants to help us?" Hammond asked incredulously.

"Yes. She wants to help us defeat Apophis. And help protect us from the other, evil Goa'ulds."

Sam just stared at Daniel. "And you bought into all of this."

"General, I think it would be a good idea to have Hathor come down here and debrief us." Daniel asserted.

"Whoa, Danny! So NOT happening!" Jack scoffed.

"General.I think you sense what I do. Hathor is a friend."

"Yes, I do believe that. Bring her down."

"Are you kidding?" Sam exclaimed.

"Whoa, General." Jack started.

"Colonel!"

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes, Colonel."

Sam and Jack could only stare at the General in disbelief as Teal'c moved to stand across the room.

"General. I have only this to say I have served the Goa'uld. I have yet to meet a good one."

"Maybe that's because you served the wrong one."

"Sir, at least close the blast door so she can't see the Gate." Sam requested.

Hammond nodded and a moment later the blast door was lowered obscuring all view of the Stargate. Almost simultaneously, as the blast doors shut, Hathor appeared making her way down the spiral staircase with Daniel following her.

"We thank you for allowing us to appear before you."

"You're most welcome." The General replied.

"We are thirsty, might We have some of your water?"

"Colonel?"

"General?"

"Colonel, water for the lady." Hammond replies as he besottedly smiled back at Hathor.

"Yes,sir." O'Neill replies making his irritation known, as he poured the water and carried it over to Hathor.

"You are the one who is responsible for destroying the vile one, Ra."

"I suppose you could say that. Although I did have some help." Jack replied looking at Daniel.

"For you, we will forever hold a special place, here." Hathor replies taking Jack's hand and placing it over her heart.

"Yes, well that's very special. Thank you." Jack responded trying to remove his hand. Hathor had a good grip and lifted his hand to her mouth and breathes the same pink mist on his hand. Jack looked confused for a moment before successfully removing his hand from her grip. He returned to stand next to Sam as Hathor smiled suspiciously at Sam.

"She is a Goa'uld." Teal'c stated as he finally approached Hathor.

"Jaffa. In service to Apophis, the serpent, vile creature that he is."

"I am no longer in the service of Apophis."

"We despise all that Ra, Apophis and their kind do and believe."

"It's all right. So does Teal'c." Daniel put in.

"Then your enemy, is our enemy. Together, we can defeat them."

"I no longer serve any Goa'uld."

Hathor just smiles at Teal'c and takes his hand. She breathes the pink mist on his hand but he just stares at her impervious to her influence. She becomes noticeably irritated as he walks away unaffected.

"So what do you say, General?"

"I say we should make the lady comfortable, and welcome her." Hammond responded smiling like a love sick schoolboy.

"General, sir. I have a problem with this." Sam said standing up from the table and crossing around Jack.

"Hathor, this is Captain Carter." Daniel said as Sam made her way over to Hathor. The two women stare at each other for a few moments before Hathor finally spoke.

"You are an exceedingly beautiful woman"

"Thank you. So are you."

"We are curious, are you pregnant?"

Sam eyed the woman cautiously before answering. "Yes."

"And you are allowed to continue in your military in this condition?" Hathor inquired.

"Yes."

"And what does your husband say of this?"

"Her fiancé thinks its just fine." Jack said coming to stand next to Sam. The mist having cleared his mind for the moment. Sam silently thanked God that Jack had appeared to snap out of whatever it was. Aloud, "General Hammond, I believe we should keep Miss Hathor under house arrest until we can better assess…"

"Don't be impolite, Captain." Hammond reprimanded.

"Impolite, Sir? You've got to be kidding! She's a Goa'uld."

"She's a guest at this facility, Captain."

"Sir, this is crazy, it doesn't make sense. Colonel O'Neill?" Sam said hoping the use of his rank would help to further snap him out of his stupor.

"I am in command of this facility, Captain Carter, not Colonel O'Neill. Is that understood?" Hammond replied angrily.

"But Sir…"

"Is that understood, Captain?"

"With respect, sir, it seems Hathor has you all under some sort of spell or something."

"Are you questioning my orders?" Hammond asked.

"Absolutely, sir. This whole idea is insane. Colonel O'Neill, are you going to back me up on this?"

"If I see that there's a problem, then I will back you up." Sam couldn't believe her ears. Something was not right here. She knew she didn't hide the look of surprise well and that Hathor looked exceedingly pleased.

"Thank you, Colonel." Hammond replied, "Now, if you'll follow me, I would be honored to give you a tour of our facility."

Hammond leads Hathor out of the observation room with Daniel following behind them. Teal'c noticing the look on Sam's face decides it better to find something else to do. Jack remained seated at the table just staring at the glass of water in front of him.

"What the hell was that?" Sam demanded.

Jack startled and looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"What was what?"

"You! You didn't even back me up!"

"I don't see a problem here."

"You don't see a problem with the General giving a Goa'uld, a snakehead as you call them, a tour of our facility?"

"Captain, I think you're a little over emotional today, what with your condition and all. Why don't you go lay down. When you've rested we'll finish this conversation." Jack finished standing and proceeding out of the room.

* * *

Later that afternoon, never having actually laid down to rest as Jack had suggested earlier, Sam decided to try once again to talk some sense into her fiancé. She was coming out of the stairway and collided with none other than her fiancé himself.

"Jack, there you are."

"Here I am, Captain." He replied. She noticed his failure to use her name. Fine! she thought Two can play this game.

"I wanted to have a word with you, sir, about Hathor, if you don't mind."

"Interesting lady, isn't she?"

"A little too interesting, if you ask me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Colonel, she seems to have you all so…enamored of her."

"Who do you mean by 'you all'?"

"The men, Colonel. Don't you think it's more than a little dangerous to be giving a Goa'uld such royal treatment?"

"Relax Captain. She's our friend."

"I can't believe you just said that. She's a Goa'uld! She cannot nor should she be trusted until she proves she can be!" Jack stopped in his tracks and turned to face his 2IC with a very disapproving look on his face.

"Captain, if you don't mind my saying so, you're treating her exactly the way you hate to see people treat Teal'c. A bit of a double standard, don't you think?"

"Teal'c has proven who's side he's on. She hasn't."

"Carter, have you ever heard the old saying: 'My enemy's enemy is my friend'?"

"Yes, sir. But even when the CIA grants sanctuary to an enemy turncoat, they never trust him. They watch him like a hawk."

"Daniel's watching her right now. So just relax. All this worrying can't be good for you." Sam watched Jack walk away from her. She tried pinching herself on her arm, to wake herself up. This just had to be a bad dream. Jack had just walked off and made reference to her condition without any hint on his part that he remembered anything about them or their unborn children. She needed to find a place to sit down and think.

* * *

Dr. Janet Frasier was returning to the infirmary. She was really tempted to declare the entire male population of the SGC unfit for duty. As she walks into her office she spots Sam typing on one the computers in a corner out of sight of anyone save for herself because her office was just beyond Sam's location.

"Sam? What are you doing here? I thought you and Col. O'Neill usually left for the day by now.

"We usually do, but have you noticed the way the men on the base are acting?"

"Yes! Thank you." She responded sounding annoyed. "You noticed too?"

"How could I not when my fiancé and father of my children just blew me off and told me to go lay down! It all seems to be tied into the arrival of this Hathor person…or, whatever she is. I'm researching her right now on the Net."

"Oh! Sam, I'm sorry! What have you found?"

"This is really Daniel's forte, so I'm really starting from scratch. This one academic webpage theorizes that a bunch of the sex goddesses from different cultures were actually all the same woman. Hathor. The Greeks identified her with Aphrodite, there's Ishtar of Babylon, Astarte of Syria, Ceres of Rome…

"My, my, my! Quite the little traveler isn't she?"

"Yeah, it sure looks like it as she appears in most of the mythology. And she's pretty loved in all of it. Except for a late period in Ancient Egypt where, according to one of the stories, she was sent by Ra to destroy mankind. And then he changed his mind, and they became enemies."

"So, then when she says she's Ra's enemy, she may not be lying."

"Possibly. But here's the interesting thing." Sam cut in. "According to the stories, this woman had magical powers over men. She was supposed to be able to seduce them into doing anything for her. In almost every case, it describes them as 'drunk with her presence'."

"Well, that would be how I'd describe our boys."

"And my errant fiancé. Now, I figure she's using some form of Goa'uld technology. Any ideas?"

"My guess would be some sort of chemical we've never seen. A…a sort of super pheromones combined with something like sodium pentathol, probably airborne delivery."

"Just peachy. So how do we undo it effects on the men?"

"I don't know if it can be. It may take years for the men to recover"

"Sooo not what I was looking to hear, Janet. We probably don't even have days before this Goa'uld does whatever it is she's trying to do."

"Well what would like us to do, Captain?"

"I suggest we take her out. Permanently. I would like my fiancé in his right mind before I give birth"

"Jack? Right mind? Are you sure you know who you're talking about?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Doctor. Come on, we need to round up some help."

A bit later Sam was pulling several weapons out of a storage locker handing them out to the assembled women standing with her. There was one gate technician, three soldiers and Dr Fraiser.

"Okay, here's what we know. This creature, who calls herself Hathor, is admittedly a Goa'uld, or some form of Goa'uld. So she has who knows what kinds of weapons or defenses. That means it might take a lot of firepower to neutralize her and we need to come at her from multiple flanks." Sam paused handing a gun to Janet. "You know how to use this, don't you?"

Janet looked at her doubtfully. "Well, yeah. I've had some training, but I haven't touched one of these in years."

"Don't worry. All you do is point and pull the trigger and be careful not to hurt any of our own men. They're all pretty loopy right now, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"I'm a lot more worried about you getting hurt and the possible injuries to your unborn children." Janet responded.

"I will protect CaptainCarter and her children." Teal'c put in stepping into the room. All the women turned immediately training their weapons on him. "We must speak of Hathor." He finished.

"Keep your hands where I can see them Teal'c."

"Do you not trust me, Captain Carter?" Teal'c asked complying with her request.

"All of the men on this base are under Hathor's control, from what I can tell. And, I hate to break it to you Teal'c, but you are male."

"I am a Jaffa. The Goa'uld I carry within me protects me from Hathor's powers. It is only together that we may stop her."

"Exactly what are we stopping her from doing?" Janet asked.

"It is legend among the Jaffa that the original Goa'uld larvae come from the queen Goa'ulds."

"And you think this Hathor is a queen Goa'uld?"

"I do and if I am correct, this base will become her nest. From here, she will populate your world with new Goa'uld. Captain Carter, we cannot permit this to happen."

Sam was relieved to find that Teal'c was sincere. She took the gun from her shoulder and handed it to him.

"Glad you're on our side, Teal'c."

"Indeed." Was his only reply.

Sam, Teal'c and Dr. Fraiser were carefully proceeding through the corridors of the SGC.

"Are we sure this is really necessary? Somebody's bound to come on base and see what's going on." Janet stated.

"Yeah, and if they're male, they'll be under Hathor's control before they can think about it. Besides, when was the last time you saw a new woman get assigned here?" Sam replied disgusted.

Sam motioned to Teal'c, who kicked open the door to the Guest Quarters. They quickly scaned the room, but there is no sign of the goa'uld Queen. The room is a wreck; a lamp tipped over and the bedcovers thrown on the floor. They find Daniel is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space.

"Daniel? You okay? Where is she, Daniel?" Sam asked carefully. From his disheveled apprearance and the state of the bed it was quite clear to all what had occurred here. Daniel still had not responded.

"Captain, we found her. She was spotted going into the locker room." One of the female airman reported.

"All right, let's go." Sam responds, but not without turning back to Daniel one last time, "Daniel, you okay?"

"Captain?" the airman inquired urgently.

"Move out." Sam finally said still looking worriedly at Daniel. She turned and led them from the room. Teal'c following closely behind Sam paused just a moment to look at Daniel before turning and leaving him there.

They find Hathor is one of the locker rooms. Sam and Janet enter cautiously, their guns drawn and ready. Behind them, the other female soldiers scanned the corridors for any other personnel. Sam gave the women hand signals, directing them to surround the target.

They could see that inside the locker room, Hathor was reclining in a steaming hot tub. . She was, apparently, alone. Sam and Teal'c approached her cautiously. Upon their approach Hathor's eyes flew open.

"Ring'tel nok." The Goa'uld stated and Hammond, O'Neill, and several of the other SGC male personnel entered the locker room and surrounded the hot tub. Some of which were armed and trained their weapons on the female officers and Teal'c.

"Stand down, Captain Carter. Unless you plan to kill us." Gen. Hammond ordered.

Sam couldn't hide the shock from her face.

"Is this any way to treat a guest, Captain?" O'Neill asks looking at the woman who was carrying his children, although at the moment he seemed unaware of that fact.

The male soldiers surround the group of Sam, Teal'c and the others who drop their weapons. As they are escorted to holding cells, Hathor smiles at Sam as she is lead away.

* * *

Sam stands at the door watching the airman outside the door.

"That must be a pretty powerful drug Hathor's using. Colonel O'Neill is Special Forces trained to fight mind control techniques."

"Not to mention he's engaged and expecting two children shortly." Janet interjected.

"There's that." Sam responded.

"Well, I guess Goa'uld techniques weren't covered in Special Forces training."

"Ya think?" Sam responded as she leaded her head back against the wall. "Well, Mama said there'd be days like this."

"Really? My ex-husband said that." Janet put in then putting on her best southern accent, "'You outa your mind, honey-buns? There is a reason they call it this man's Army'." She finishd rolling her eyes and grinning.

"'This man's Army'? Your husband actually said that?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah, so of course I explained to him that it wasn't the Army, it was the Air Force, and they've had women for decades."

"Man. I think maybe it's just me, but I can't figure out how feel like one of the guys with these guys, you know what I mean? I always feel like I'm The Girl." Sam said shaking her head ruefully.

"Sam, honey, I hate to break it to you, but you are a girl." Janet responded. Before Sam could reply, Janet looked up excitedly, "That's it."

"What?" Sam asked.

"You just gave me an idea on how to get us out of here. Look, if Hathor's control drug is hormone-driven like I suspect, that means she's making the men…libidinous."

"Okay. Why do I get the feeling I don't like where this is going?" Sam asked doubtfully.

"Because you're not." Janet replied.

* * *

Col. O'Neill enters the guest quarters that Hathor has taken over.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I'm,uh…I'm sorry to barge in on you like this, but I'd like to ask you some questions."

"About?"

"About you, actually. See, you've…You've got me a little off-balance, and that's very unnatural for me. And I feel like there is something I've forgotten and I'm not sure what but I know that you're the reason for it. Hence I have to get to the bottom of it."

"We are told by the one that you call Daniel that you are responsible for ridding us from the vile one, Ra."

"Yeah, well we kinda touched on that earlier. But I'd like to be the one asking the questions right now, if you don't mind."

"We must praise you and gift you a great honor."

"Yeah. Sure, whatever , but not right…"

Hathor breathed out more of the pink mist, which O'Neill inhales. His fast lost all animation as he stared at her, standing stock still. Hathor proceeded to unbutton his shirt. She pushed it open to reveal his stomach. She pulled off her dress to reveal a intricate contraption wrapped around her middle. In the center is a glowing red object. O'Neill continued to stand there not really in control. Hathor pressed herself against O'Neill, and the red glow intensifies.

"Do not worry yourself. You will enjoy the richness that comes with what we are giving you."

O'Neill flinched in pain.

"You will cherish the good health and long life that goes with being…"

Hathor pushed O'Neill away from her, and he hit the wall. He looked at her with his face contorted in pain.

"Hathor's first, new, Jaffa." She finished in her 'goa'uld voice.

Hathor smiled, and O'Neill looked down to his stomach. He reached down with trembling hands to touch the X cut into it—a Jaffa pouch.

* * *

Sam and Janet are standing next to the door finalizing their plan.

"You know, using seduction wasn't in any of the AF Training manuals I ever read."

"What? You think the Pentagon anticipated a 4,000 year old alien walking onto a base and drugging all the men to make them…"

"Libidinous?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose the do train us to take advantage of the enemy's weakness."

"Exactly. Besides you're not really going to make out with any of them, not in your current condition. You just be ready to knock em out." Janet finished with a smile.

Sam sighed, "All right, let's do it."

Janet knocked on the door. "Airman, open up! We've got something for you."

"What?" the airman replied.

"Why don't you come in here and see for yourself?" Janet replied coyly.

"Can't do that. We take our orders from Hathor only."

"Gentlemen, there are five women in here," she looks out the door suggestively, "very alone."

As the airman approach Sam rolls her eyes and mutters, "Why do I feel like I'm in a women behind bars movie?"

Janet and two of the other female airmen take off their jackets and try to look sultry and inviting to the two male airmen on the other side of the door.

"What are you suggesting, ladies?" The airman asked.

"Whatever you want, Airman." Janet replied invitingly.

The soldier leered at the women and motioned to his companion. They open the cell and proceed in to what they think is going to be a bit of fun. The first soldier bent over to kiss Janet, while the second one grins at the female airman. Sam grabbed his face as he entered the room, smiling at him. He leered back, and she decked him with her elbow. The female soldier he was smiling at grabbed the airman bent over Janet while Janet grabed his gun. Sam managed to get the other man's gun.

"Feel like a woman, Doc?"

"Oh, yeah." Janet replied wiping her face.

Sam smiled. "Let's tie them up."

A bit later two of Sam's group were walking down the corridor when an airman stops them leveling his gun on them.

"Hold it right there, ladies."

One of the female solders hits him on the head with her rifle. Just as she's smiling at her compatriots in relief, Gen. Hammond moves in behind her, aiming his pistol.

"Drop your weapon!" He ordered.

Sam snuck up and hit Hammond with the butt of her rifle. He dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Yeah, my career is over." Sam replied shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it. I can fix him up as good as new when this thing's over."

"Great. So he can bring me up on charges." Sam said looking down at the unconscious form of her commanding officer. Janet was busy checking him out while Sam went ahead and let Teal'c out of his cell.

"I am pleased to see you, Captain Carter."

"I'm glad someone is." Sam replied, turning to the female airman, "Lock these guys up and stay here."

"Yes, ma'am." The airman replied.

Once again the approach the locker room, Sam moves as carefully as she can around the wall considering she is 7 months pregnant. She trains her rifle to the open area in front of her.

"Okay, let Teal'c and me take the lead." Sam stated.

"No argument there." Janet returned.

"On three." Sam started to count but Teal'c simply moved past her into the locker room. They observed that the hot tub was full of squealing Goa'uld larvae, and Jack was laying on the ground at the base of the tub, uncomfortable draped across the steps.

Sam's first reaction was to go to him, but Janet slowed her down and reminded her to be cautious. She carefully approached him. He didn't move as Sam grabbed his hand. Sam was about to motion Teal'c to come and get him when a sound alerted them to take cover. Hathor rose from the water and climbs out of the tub to stand over O'Neill.

"Do not worry, child. You will soon receive your Goa'uld. And then, you will begin to feel strong again."

They watched as Hathor moved O'Neill like a puppet. She helped him into the tub full of larvae as Sam and Janet exchanged horrified glances.

"The strongest of the larvae will soon find your womb and move into it." Hathor continues. "At that moment, you will begin your service to us. Enjoy." Hathor proceeded from the room.

As soon as Hathor was gone, Sam jumped up, "Let's get him out of there!"

Teal'c hands Sam his weapon and he lifts O'Neill out of the tub. He carries him over and places him on one of the benches.

"Here, take this." Janet said handing her gun to Sam. She then proceed to reach her hand into the new Jaffa pouch and feels around. "Yeaguh….No. Nothing went in there yet."

"This is a good thing, right?"

"Maybe." Janet responded.

"He no longer has an immune system. Without a Goa'uld larvae, he will soon die." Teal'c finished. Sam's mouth opened and she stared at Jack as he opened his eyes but didn't seem to register their presence.

Teal'c seeming to come to a decision lifts O'Neill up and proceeds out of the locker room with him.

"Shouldn't we be taking him to the infirmary?" Janet asked.

"You said you do not have the technology to help him." Teal'c replied.

"Well, we could at least make him comfortable." Janet returned defensively.

"The Goa'ulds have the technology, and Hathor may have brought it to us."

"The sarcophagus." Sam finished realizing where Teal'c was going. Sam slid her card through the access panel and the door to the Gateroom slid open. Teal'c placed O'Neill in the sarcophagus and moved to the control panel. "I have seen the Goa'uld chamber do many miracles."

He turned a lever, closing O'Neill inside the sarcophagus. Sam and Janet look on, worriedly. Suddenly, the opposite door to the Gateroom openedand two airmen enter, firing their weapons. Sam, Janet and Teal'c moved for cover, firing their weapons back in defense. Janet is hit high in the shoulder, and Teal'c in the thigh and arm. Sam was able to crawl behind sarcophagus as Hathor entered the room. She shouts as the sarcophagus opens.

"Stop! You will harm our new Jaffa."

The airmen stopped firing as O'Neill sat up from inside the sarcophagus.

"Argh. What's going on?" Jack asks looking around the room. He sees Hathor looking at him with her hand raised. On her hand was a ribbon device. He jumped out the sarcophagus just as Hathor fired on it. He landed right beside Sam and the beam his the sarcophagus.

"Colonel!" She called handing him a weapon.

Blue lightning began to play over the surface of the sarcophagus as an ominous whining started, increasing in pitch and volume quickly. Hathor turned around and stalked out of the room, the airmen following close behind her.

"This doesn't sound good." Jack said as he motioned for everyone to leave through the other door.

As the door closed, the sarcophagus explodes, throwing Jack, Sam, Janet and Teal'c to the ground.

"Sam, you all right?" Jack asked jumping to his feet and helping Sam to hers.

"Yeah, good to have you back, Colonel."

"Colonel? Did I leave?"Jack asks as Sam headed back into the gate room. Janet struggled to her feet, holding her arm. She moved to stand next to Teal'c as Jack followed Sam into the gate room to survey the damage.

"Wow."

"Colonel."

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I have a look?"

"At what? And what's with the Colonel bit?" he asked getting rather annoyed.

"You were uh…um…Let's just say you were wounded." Sam finally finished.

Jack opened his jacket to reveal a normal human stomach.

"Wow. That's a miracle."

"Crunches. And you didn't answer my question."

Janet sensing it might be time to change the subject, jumped in, "Too bad she blew up that sarcophagus. We could use one of those things in the infirmary right about now."

Jack mentally kicked himself for not noticing their injuries quickly ordered, "Get yourselves down there right away." Janet and Teal'c complied both heading off to the infirmary.

Sam turned to Jack, "Now what?"

"Now, you and I go for that Goa'uld, and when we're done you're going to fill me in on what the hell has been going on around here. But first I got to know, are you and the boys really ok." He asked pulling her close to him and stroking her face. Sam almost broke. The stress of the last few days beginning to weigh on her. All she had wanted was Jack to hold her and now he was and she was about ready to fall apar, but it wasn't time for that yet. So she did the next best thing she could. She hugged him close and answered his question.

"Yes, Jack. The boys and I are just fine. Teal'c considered it his personal responsibility to provide for my protection until you were yourself again. But getting back to the matter at hand. How are we going to get Hathor? She's guarded by our own men. We can't exactly go in shooting." They slowly separated as Jack responded, "We can with tranquilizer guns."

"I thought of that. But there weren't any in the armory."

"This is the military, Sam. We always have more than we need. There's a supply in lockup C."

"It'd be nice if someone told me that."

"Your tax dollar at work."

* * *

Back in the locker room, Hathor has returned to the hot tub, with the larvae swarming around her. Daniel had joined her and was kneeling at her side, gazing at her with a combination of concern and adoration.

"We demand that the woman you call Carter be brought before us so that we might gain retribution."

"Captain Carter does deserve to be punished, my queen, but she does not know what she is doing. I beg of you to show mercy." Daniel pleads.

Jack and Sam snuck into the room, armed with tranquilizer guns.

"She deserves no mercy from us. She will make amends with her death."

Jack nodded to Sam and they both rose and fired, hitting all four airmen, who collapsed to the floor.

"I so don't think so." Sam responded.

Hathor raised the ribbon device, and a blue beam shot out, throwing Sam against the wall. She fell to the floor. Hathor turned to look at O'Neill.

"You have failed us, our love. You will not fail us, again."

Hathor's eyes glowed as she stared at O'Neill. He stood there, frozen, staring back. Hathor raised the ribbon device again. It glowed red. Sam appeared from behind Jack and fired her pistol at Hathor, hitting her several times. Hathor fell under the water. The water boiled, and the tub burst into flames.

"Nooooo!" Daniel screamed.

Sam and Jack rushed to pick up the first two fallen airmen.

"Get these airmen out of here. Daniel, move it. Let's go!"

Daniel stood frozen, staring at the burning tub as Sam and Jack dragged the third and fourth airmen out of the room. Jack returns for Daniel and takes his arm.

"Come on, Danny." Jack said leading him from the room as two female airmen rush in to douse the flames with fire extinguishers.

Over the address system the automated voice of the computer spoke.

"Unauthorized Gate activation. All hands to the Gate room. Unauthorized Gate activation."

Jack and Sam rushed into the Observation room. Sam hit the control for the blast door. It rose, to reveal Hathor, looking none the worse for wear. She stood in front of a wormhole. She turned and stared at them for a moment, before stepping through Stargate.

"Where did she go?" Jack asked."

"Chulak. We have to go after her." Sam replied as the gate shut down.

"We will. Just not right now."

"Hey. What's going on? I must have…blacked out." Daniel put in.

"I guess she needs to stay in proximity to keep control." Sam said.

"Control what?" Jack asked blankly.

Sam frowned at Jack, looked to Daniel and then left both men staring after her blankly as she left the observation room.

"What? What are you talking about?" Daniel asked looking to Jack.

* * *

Later, Janet, her arm in a sling and Sam are taking samples of the stuff left from the burnt hot tub. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c all in civilian clothing join them.

"Did you find anything?" Jack asked.

"Probably nothing we can use. Maybe we'll at least get a cellular level analysis on the Goa'ulds, maybe we even find some DNA information."

"A lot of that will probably be mine." Daniel supplied uncomfortably.

"Eww." Jack returned.

"Yeah." Daniel answered.

At that moment Gen. Hammond entered the room and Sam and Janet jumped to their feet.

"General Hammond, sir." Sam said.

"At ease, Captain. At ease, Doctor."

"Thank you sir. About your head, I'd like to explain that if I could."

"Captain, I'm putting you and Dr Fraiser up for a commendation medal."

"Well, thank you sir, but I can explain…You are?"

"If you hadn't kept your wits about you and done whatever was necessary, we could have put this entire planet at risk. Good job, ladies."

For a moment Sam looked relieved and Jack can't help but smile and show his pride in Sam. His smile begins to fade as Sam's does. He then realizes something's wrong when her hand goes to her stomach and her other hand grasps Janet's good arm.

"Thank you, sir, but I think it will have to wait. My water just broke" Sam said as she began to slide to the floor." Jack rushed to her and helped her to her feet. Teal'c took her other arm and Janet led the way as they proceed to get Sam to the infirmary.

"Guess the kids decided they needed to be in on all the excitement." Jack said as they carefully but quickly made their way to the infirmary.

"I suppose so." Sam said gasping for breath. The contractions were beginning and they were strong.

"You just hang on, Sam." Janet said.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." Janet responded.

Minutes later they had Sam in the infirmary and began the process of getting her ready to deliver.

* * *

Yes I know that's evil leaving it sitting like that but after the three weeks it took me to get this worked in I need a break, I'm still looking for suggestions on names….

Thanks for all the reviews!


	20. After the Divide Chpt 20

Ok Guys, I know its been a while since I updated, life has been a little hectic lately! Three kids and a husband will do that to you.

Here you go!

* * *

Hours later, Sam was still laboring. Jack was sitting next to Sam as she tried to breathe through the contractions.

"Sam, there is no shame in taking the pain meds." Jack said softly.

"I know. I just thought I would be able to do this without them." She said between clenched teeth.

"Sam, you're having twins. Please take the meds." Jack pleaded.

"He's right, Sam." Janet interjected. "Your labor is slowing down because you're fighting the contractions. Which is perfectly normal, but not productive. I will have to start you on a pitocin drip if your labor keeps slowing. It would be better to have a epidural and let the labor progress naturally. Pitocin evens out the contractions but it also can make them more painful." She finished.

"When you put it that way, I think I'll have that epidural now." Sam said in a strained voice.

"Good." She motioned to one of the other doctors to administer the pain medication. Janet motioned for Jack to join her as the anesthesiologist administered the epidural.

"Jack, I didn't want to say anything to Sam, but this labor isn't progressing as well as I would like."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked concern etching his features.

"The twins are starting to show signs of stress. I am hoping that the epidural will alleviate the stress by relaxing Sam. Hopefully that will also help her to dialate more. She's only at a 3 and at this rate it will be tomorrow before she gets to a 10. But the boys aren't going to be in good shape waiting that long. I am going to give her three hours before I suggest we do a c-section."

"Should we even wait that long? What are the dangers to Sam and the boys by waiting?"

"Right now there is little danger to Sam, its the stress of Sam fighting the labor and the fact that she hasn't dialated as quickly that is causing the stress on the boys. Normally I would give her another 4 to 8 hours but considering what her body has been through the last few days I am inclined to get this labor and birth done with as soon as possible."

"Janet, you do whatever is necessary to bring all of them through this. When do you want to tell Sam?"

"When it comes time to make the decision." Janet replied looking over at Sam as the anesthesiologist was finishing up.

"All right. I'm gonna let the guys know. Tell Sam that I will be back in just a few minutes."

"I will." Janet said returning to her patient. Jack exited the infirmary and quickly ran into Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel was pacing the floor, with Teal'c watching rather amused by the young archeaologist.

"Jack, how is Sam?" Daniel asked when he noticed Jack.

"She's doing ok, but Janet is worried at the slow progression of the labor. The babies are starting to show signs of stress. They've just given Sam an epidural to help her deal with the pain and hopefully it will help speed up the contractions. If it doesn't start helping in the next three hours then Janet is going to perform a c-section."

"Is there anything we can do?" Daniel asked.

"Pray." Jack said and headed back into the infirmary. As he approached Sam's bed he noticed she appeared to be sleeping. For that was he was grateful. Sam really needed to relax and let her body do what it was supposed to do. He quietly took a seat next to the bed and took her hand in his.

* * *

Two hours later Janet gave them the good news that Sam's labor was now progressing in a much better manner. She had dilated to a 7 and the boys heart rate had evened out. They were for the moment out of danger. Without saying so it was understood by Jack that the c-section was on hold.

"Thanks, Janet." Sam said groggily. She was about to drift back off to sleep when she thought about Jack still sitting there.

"Jack, its going to be a while yet. Why don't you go down and get something to eat. Take Daniel and Teal'c with you."

"What?" Jack said.

"I overheard the nurses complaining that they are tripping over Daniel every time they walk out of the infirmary. You haven't eaten all day. Go get something to eat. I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure. Go on, before the nurses kill him."

"Alright I'll be back in an hour. Have me paged if anything happens." He said getting up. He bent over to quickly give Sam a kiss.

"I will." She responded as the stood back up and headed out of the infirmary.

* * *

"Come on, Daniel." Jack called as the door to the infirmary shut behind him. "Let's get something to eat."

"Jack! Where're you going? How's Sam? Why are you leaving?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"The mess. She's fine, and because I'm hungry. You coming?" Jack finished holding the door to the elevator.

Daniel and Teal'c joined him in the elevator. They made their way to mess where the three proceeded to pile food onto plates and eat. A companionable silence filled the air while the three ate. Daniel was just about finished and was opening his mouth to say something, when the PA system clicked.

"Col. O'Neill to the infirmary...NOW!" All three men ran out of the mess. Jack knocked two airmen down and commandeered the elevator from two more in his rush to get back to the infirmary. Daniel apologized to the two men Jack knocked down and to the two he shoved out of the way.

"Daniel, I'm not waiting." Jack said.

"I know." Daniel said as he boarded the elevator.

Moments later the elevator doors opened and Jack jumped out and ran into the infirmary, with Daniel and Teal'c close on his heels.

"Jack, glad you're here. Daniel, Teal'c I need you to wait outside." Janet said. Daniel and Teal'c stepped back out. Jack stepped over to the bed.

"Gonna be awhile, huh?" He quipped with a gentle smile on his face.

"I guess the boys have decided they are ready to get out here."

"Ok, Sam, we are going to push for a bit. When I tell you, I want you to push and hold it till I count to 10, ok?"

Sam just nodded.

"Ok, push," Sam pushed as hard as she could. "2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Stop. Ok. Good, Sam. Breathe for a moment."

Sam laid back against the bed and took a moment to breathe.

"Ok, Sam, again, push, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10. Good, relax."

After thirty minutes of pushing, Sam was ready to quit and absolutely exhausted.

"You're doing great, Sam, just a few more and our boys will be here." Jack said, stroking Sam's hair.

"Sam, I can see the head of the first one. Come on, push." Janet said. Sam leaned forward and pushed as hard as she could. "AARGGHH." She grunted.

"Heads out!" Janet called. "One more push and he's out. Sam, look at me." Janet said. Sam had laid back and was not looking at her. Janet looked to Jack.

"Sam," he whispered, she opened her eyes and looked at Jack. "Sam, you've got to push again. The first one is almost here."

She nodded and leaned forward again and pushed. A moment later Janet announced that the first one was here.

"Baby A born at 8:42 p.m." Janet called quickly passing the baby to a nurse so that he could be checked over and cleaned up.

"Okay, Sam, your first son is here, now let get the second one. I need you to push." Jack helped Sam lean forward again and she pushed, as Janet counted it down. Thankfully Sam didn't have to push as long the second time around.

"Alright, two more pushes and its done. I need a good push here, Sam." Sam nodded again, no longer having the strength to talk much.

A moment later, the head was out and Jack and Janet were encouraging Sam for just one more push.

Sam was almost crying and shaking her head. Both Jack and Janet knew she was exhausted.

"Sam, just one more push and then you can sleep all you want." Jack said. She breathed deep and struggled to sit up, Jack again helped her and she pushed with all that she had.

"That's it! He's out." Janet called. Sam collapsed against the bed breathing hard.

Janet quickly passed the new baby off to another nurse to be checked over. "Baby B born at 8:57 p.m." She said to the nurse keeping the record.

Janet began the process of cleaning up Sam and stitching her up.

"You'll be glad to know, that you will only need a few stitches and those will be up inside. So you won't have to worry about any external stitches. No ripping or tearing at all."

"Thanks, Janet." Sam replied sounding as tired as she looked.

A moment later the nurse checking the first baby brought him over, "Here's your first son. Do you have a name picked out?" She asked as she laid the baby on Sam's chest. She quickly held her son, totally in awe of the little life staring back at her. The second nurse brought their second son over to them, handing him to Jack.

"So, names?" Janet quipped.

"This one is Jason James O'Neill." Sam answered.

"And this Jon Jacob O'Neill." Jack answered.

Both had tears in their eyes as they held their new children. Janet finished up quickly with Sam and they all left the new family alone. Janet did take pity on Daniel and Teal'c and did inform them of the births and names of the newest members of the SGC..

* * *

Sorry this is so short but life has really been in the way lately, and for those of you wondering where I got the names, Jason is a family name in my family and James is for Jack's father(in this story that's his dad's name.) Jon is shortened from Jonathan, and ofcourse we all know where Jacob comes from... so anyway thats it! Enjoy! They're here! Finally! 


	21. After the Divide Epilogue

Epilogue:

Author's Note: I had intended this story to follow along through the seasons but I am finding it hard to get inspired to write SG1 right now. Life has also been getting in the way. So here is the end of this story for now, but I won't call it permanently ended because I could always get inspired later and continue with a sequel of sorts picking up in season 2...but on with the story...

Four Months later.

"Calm down, Jack. She's not going to change her mind!" Daniel said for the hundredth time that afternoon.

"How do you know, Daniel? She's settling for an old warhorse? I would change my mind if I were her!" Jack said pacing.

"Well then I guess its a good thing that you're not her." Daniel quipped.

"O'Neill, you are indeed worrying over nothing. CaptCarter has no intention of changing her mind, as you say." Teal'c put in. He, too, was growing weary of Jack's pacing and worrying.

Jack started to say something else when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Daniel called.

Janet poked her head in, and Daniel did a double take. Jack didn't miss Daniel's reaction but filed it away for future use.

"Col, Sam asked me to give this to you." She said handing him a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks, Janet." Jack said taking the piece of paper and going to the window to read the letter.

"I'll see you at the ceremony." Janet replied leaving the room.

"Bye, Janet." Jack called absently still reading his letter.

_My dearest Jack,_

_If I know you, and I think I do, you're in your room, pacing and asking yourself if I am really going to show up to the ceremony. You've probably told Daniel a hundred times by now that I should change my mind, and that you would if you were me. Good thing you're not me, huh? But seriously, I am counting the seconds till our wedding. Our son's already have your name, and I can't wait til I'm Samantha O'Neill, too. What are you waiting for, flyboy? Get your butt to the ceremony, so we can get to the honeymoon!_

_I love you,_

_Samantha_

Jack reread the letter three times, smiled, folded it and placed it in his jacket pocket. He looked at his watch and it was indeed time for him to be heading down to the chapel.

"Come on, guys, its time" Jack said heading for the door.

Daniel noticed the change in Jack immediately.

"That must have been some letter." Daniel said.

"I'm getting married, Daniel, you coming?" Jack said standing at the door.

"Yea, Jack. Let's go." Daniel said following just glad that Jack was through pacing and worrying.

A few moments later found them entering the chapel and up the center aisle. Jack nodded to people in the pews as he made his way up to the altar. He noticed Sarah and her new husband sitting in one row and waved to them. The quickly gained the altar and Jack took his place with Daniel and Teal'c beside him.

"Still have the ring, Dannyboy?" Jack whispered.

"Nope." Daniel replied back.

Jack looked at him shocked, which Daniel was waiting for.

"I gave it to Teal'c. Knew he wouldn't lose it."

"Samantha's ring in here, O'Neill." Teal'c said indicating his pocket.

"Way to give a man a heart attack, Spacemonkey." Jack replied but was cut short by the starting of the music. Jack turned to see Sam entering on her father's arm. All he could see was Sam. He was sure she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. For a brief moment he looked over to Cassie, and General Hammond, who were holding the twins, and was in awe that this beautiful woman, walking to him was not only going to be his wife, but had already given him two wonderful sons. **Jack you are one lucky old warhorse.** He thought to himself.

Soon, Jacob and Sam stood before the altar. Jacob proudly stated that he gave his daughter to be married, and returned to his seat beside General Hammond, at which point, Cassie handed over little Jake to him.

Jack took Sam's hand as they stood before the altar. The ceremony was short in comparison to other wedding ceremonies, but there was not a dry eye in the house. Jack though couldn't get the ceremony over soon enough. He was more than ready when the pastor said "You may know kiss the bride."

Jack didn't waste time in kissing his new wife. He was in no hurry to end it either, but he knew the reception awaited.

Sam for her part, was still floating some where in the atmosphere. She had heard the pastor say "You may now kiss the bride." And then she was kissing her new husband. She could tell Jack wasn't in any hurry to stop, and neither was she, but she could tell it had occurred to him that they needed to get to reception, then they could get to the honeymoon.

They seperated with tears and laughter. As they turned to face their family and friends, the pastor stepped forward, to say, "I present to you for the first time, Colonel & Captain O'Neill, aka Mr & Mrs Jack O'Neill."

Jack had wanted to go with their ranks because he didn't want Sam to feel like her accomplishments as an Airforce captain weren't important just because she was getting married, and Sam wanted the more traditional Colonel & Mrs. O'Neill, which Jack wouldn't have any of. So they compromised, and went down the middle. It was their wedding after all. They could do what they wanted too!

Jack led his wife down the isle, to not head to the reception, but heading to their new life together!

Ok folks there it is! Like I said at the beginning of this chapter, I am having a hard time getting inspired to write at the moment, and I thought I heard atlantis calling, but recent events on the show have left me a little depressed in the writing area. So until I get inspired again, this is it...thanks for the wonderful reviews and let me know what you think of the wrap up. It may help me to get inspired to write the next story.

Thanks!


	22. Author's Note

Author's note:

The epilogue is done and so is the story! Please go R&R!!!

Thanks!


End file.
